Instant Star: Rise Of The Next Generation
by starryeyed68
Summary: Ok, this is primarily a JudeTommy fic. We all know that they are going to end up together. But then what happens? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 : Stars Across The Sky

Instant Star- Rise of The Next Generation

(Author's Note: Okay, this is not only my first fanfiction, but my first time posting anything on an Internet Site, ever. I only hope that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special thanks to my friends- VZ, RD and MK, for their encouragement and support! Without them, I'd never have had the courage to do this- heart you guys!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, or any of its elements (if I did, that season finale would not have happened. I mean -Tommy and Sadie- how wrong is that...). Later chapters do contain new characters/ideas which I do own.

Okay, I think the rest pretty much speaks for itself! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Stars Across The Sky

Tom Quincy stretched a little, as he relaxed on his black leather couch. He smiled. He seemed to have a lot of reasons to smile lately. Of course, the most important to him was the beautiful redhead, half-asleep in his arms. Something played on the TV in front of him, but he remained oblivious to it, consumed completely by the thoughts and emotions coursing through him.

"Five years." he thought.

Five years since Jude's Sweet 16. Neither one realized then just how significant that night would become.

"That kiss" he remembered. Thinking of it even now sent electric tingles racing within his body. She was too young. It shouldn't have happened. But it had. For the first, and the only time. So he had believed then.

"Boy, was I wrong there." he mused, involuntarily shaking his head. Since then, he had never been able to get her out of his mind. Or his heart. He tried. What other choice could he make. Logic and convention opposed their relationship. She was only 16. He was her 22 year old producer. She was so innocent. He was not only experienced, but jaded. She was so full of hope, so romantic.

Truthfully, he was just scared.

For years, they struggled with their emotions. Playing a painful game of polar opposition. Of irresistible forces drawing them together, only to tear them back apart. Again and again. Until the night everything changed forever...

Tommy stroked Jude's long red hair lightly, remembering all that and more. His mind surged forward to her 18th birthday. How beautiful she had been then, in her long midnight blue dress, her hair a soft downy cloud around her creamy, glowing face. Desire overwhelmed him as he looked at her. His heart exploded, shattering any resistance he could possibly possess. All night, his eyes kept returning to and locking with hers. When he saw he quietly slip away, he followed. Chance, or perhaps fate, found them together in rtthe alley once more. A wave of deja vu passed over him as he took her in his arms and kissed her. It was everything the one from two years ago had been and more. Much more. The passion, tenderness and need in this kiss had multiplied, seemingly infinitely. It finally ended, leaving him weak and shaky. He needed only a quick look at Jude to see her trembling too. Tom knew only that he could not, would not deny this anymore. No pretending "it never happened". Not this time.

He reached for Jude again, drawing her to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her heartbeat was near his. He bent his head slightly, so his lips grazed her ear, urgently needing for her to know.

"I love you, Jude Harrison", he whispered softly.

Her response was not at all what he expected. She remained nestled against him for only a few brief moments before pulling firmly away. She looked him square in the face, her blue eyes widening.

"And not with happiness, either" Tom recalled. He ached, remembering her reaction.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Quincy!" she raged at him, eyes blazing. "You think you can just come out here, kiss me, say a few nice words and that's it? I'm gonna fall for it again! For you again!" she snorted. "Well, that's not gonna work this time! We've been here before, Tommy. Again and again. You always break my heart! You're not doing it anymore! You know there's someone else now! I'm not gonna let you screw that up! I'm done with this! Never again!" she said and walked away.

Tommy just stood there, stunned by her anger and her pain. How arrogant he had been, assuming she would still want him. Never before had he realized just how much he had hurt her, repeatedly. She didn't trust him now. Why should she? So she moved on and found someone else. Could he blame her? He feared that it was too late for them. He had lost her forever...

The stars twinkled outside Tommy's apartment as he looked down at her again, silently laughing. Thankfully, he had been wrong about that, too. After Jude's rejection, he hadn't known what the hell to do. He couldn't have her, that much was clear. But he couldn't tear himself away from her, either. All he could do was stay and be her friend and producer. That wasn't easy. He wanted so much more for them, and struggled every day to keep those feelings in check, knowing deep down, he'd eventually snap.

What he could not know then, was that she would too. Those same irresistible forces that brought them together before kept working, this time with even more potent magic. Collaborating on Jude's third album necessitated that they spend considerable time together.

"As much as possible", Tommy admittedly wanted. He then used every possible means to make that happen.

Slowly, but inevitably, they grew closer together, rebuilding their once strong connection. Tom could now see warmth in Jude's eyes when she looked at, or spoke to him. He knew she had started to forgive and perhaps even trust him again. The album progressed equally well. She never ceased to impress him, her talent seemed limitless and her new music just blew him away. Soon, they were finishing up the final track.

Jude had been somewhat mysterious about this last song. She insisted on writing it entirely by herself, and then laid down the music with Quest, their engineer. Only when the time came to record the lyrics had she permitted him to hear it. Quest had gone home, leaving the two of them alone that late night in the studio.

She stood at the microphone, headphones in place. He took his position by the control panel, curious as always to hear what she had come up with. He listened, transfixed, as she started singing, as always losing herself completely in her music. Tommy could only stare at her. He too, was lost. In the sound of her voice, in the emotion of her lyrics. Mostly just lost in her. He paid no attention to recording, absorbed completely by Jude, and her powerful, so intensely meaningful words. All about love, losing it, finding it, only to have it slip away yet again. He just sat there, completely captivated.

She finished the first take and looked at him, expecting him to either play it back or say something. Silence filled the room instead.

Tommy stood up. A few quick strides brought him right in front of her. Involuntarily, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"That song. It's about us, isn't it?" he asked, his voice raw.

His question left her speechless. She couldn't answer, or even look at him.

Tommy turned her face towards him, meeting her eyes. "Say it. Jude, just say it. Please." he persisted, with undeniable need in his voice.

"Yes." she finally breathed. It was true. She could no longer control or conceal what she felt. Neither could he.

Jude found herself once more in Tommy's strong embrace. His lips met hers repeatedly, unstoppably. Again, he told her exactly what he felt. But this time, she whispered back.

"I love you, Tom Quincy."

"No running away this time, ok?" he pleaded.

"I can't" she honestly replied.

"Good. Because I can't, either. I love you too much. I need you too much, Jude."

Somehow, they found themselves on the studio couch, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Kissing each other. Holding each other. Unable to let go. They remained there for hours, unaware of the passage of time, or the arrival of morning. Oblivious to anything but each other. Until the door suddenly flew open and Quest entered.

Quest took one look at the pair and grinned. "So, how'd that song turn out", he asked, immediately knowing what had finally happened.

Tommy and Jude untangled themselves. She self-consciously straightened her shirt, leaving him to answer his best friend.

"Er... we didn't actually finish it..."

Quest's smile didn't waver. "Yeah. I bet you didn't. About time, you two."

Jude blushed, just a little, but Tom's look of pure happiness remained unchanged. He looked quickly from Quest, back to her as his arm looped around her shoulder.

"Yes. It is." was his reply.

The deepening of Jude's breathing pulled Tommy back to the present. She was fully asleep now, still snug in his embrace. He certainly wasn't going to disturb her. Why should he? He was perfectly content to hold her like this forever, as memories once again engulfed him.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the parking lot. By unspoken agreement, they bypassed her car and both got into his Viper. He drove her home in silence, and parked. She looked at him expectedly.

"Get some sleep. We'll go back this afternoon and finish the song"

"You think?" she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Ok"

"And one more thing..."

He leaned over for a soft, but prolonged, kiss.

"Afterwards, I'm taking you out."

"You mean, like on an actual date?" she said, eyes still sparkling.

"Yeah."

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want" he replied.

"Oh. Ok"

She brushed her lips quickly against his and slipped easily out of the car.

Tommy gladly kept both of those promises. He returned later that afternoon and took her back to the studio. With concentrated effort from both of them, they finished recording the song. More importantly, they had their first "real date" that night. It was an exciting and romantic evening. Everything they both dreamed of.

So it had begun. The start of a relationship deeper than anything he had ever thought possible. He never thought he could care for anyone this much. Trust anyone so fully. He never did before. Until her. He gave himself completely to her and she matched his devotion in every way. They were simpatico, emotionally, mentally and physically.

Not that everything was easy. She was still, after all, only eighteen and lived at home. Her parents had divorced, but both had misgivings about their relationship. With time, they dealt with, and finally resolved that. However, it had been awkward for a while, especially as she spent more and more nights at his apartment. He constantly wanted her with him, and finally, a few months after her nineteenth birthday, asked her to move in.

Jude just looked at him, with that mischievous grin on her face, and said

"I thought I already had!"

They laughed. In so many ways, it was true.

The move was perfectly timed. As if fueled by their immense love, both of their careers skyrocketed. While they continued working together, creating Jude's records, they also devoted considerable time to other projects. Jude continued to be a sought-after performer, but her songwriting talents were also in increasing demand. Other artists clamored to work with her and two of her songs even appeared in movies.

Jude's success also benefitted G-Major. The once fledgling record company grew, becoming increasing lucrative and popular. The influx of new singers and production staff, talented, but not so experienced, posed new challenges for the label. Someone seasoned needed to guide them, to show them the ropes. Georgia, the company's owner tapped Tom Quincy to be that person. The offer of Executive Producer surprised him a little, but appealed to him considerably. Tommy recalled Jude's genuinely thrilled reaction. She knew exactly what this meant to him. He remembered what she said.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to sharing you."

He just put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"No, you don't. Not in any way that matters. Not ever."

"Not ever" he thought again this night. Moonlight slivered across them, illuminating her sleeping face. As if she read his thoughts, Jude stirred. Her blue eyes opened, and met his soft loving gaze, returning it. He glanced quickly at a clock, then even more rapidly back at her.

"12:05" he said, taking her face in his hands, his fingers softly caressing it.

"Happy 21st, girl." he whispered and lowered his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Be Your 21

Instant Star- Rise of The Next Generation

(Author's Note: Wow! Thanks to all of you who left such positive feedback, encouraging me to go on. The same disclaimer applies here- I don't own Instant Star, its music (I wish!) or it characters. However, this chapter does include one new addition to the "cast" which I did create... Big thanks go to my friend RD for helping me with Quest- I guess it takes a smooth guy to really know one! Again, enjoy!).

Chapter 2: Time To Be Your 21

Jude Harrison sat at the antique dressing table, tapping her foot impatiently. It was the evening of her 21st birthday, after all. To commemorate this very special occasion, G-Major pulled out all the stops for her, and was hosting a huge bash at the chicest, most "in" spot in the city, the exclusive Club Nightingale. She waited, restless, as the hairdresser and makeup artist finished their work. When they finally departed, she crossed quickly to the large closet in the room, formerly a spare bedroom which she claimed as a dressing area soon after moving in with Tommy. She slipped the new dress, custom-made for her by her friend Kat off its hanger and carefully stepped into it.

She critically surveyed her reflection in the full-length mirror. The black dress had a strapless corset top and a softly flared skirt that floated about her legs when she walked. She wore opaque black hose and three inch, black silk heels. A diamond star-shaped pendant, a gift from Tommy, adorned her neck and matching tiny stud earrings sparkled on her ears. Her red hair was a little shorter now than it had been when she was still a teenager. It reached just past her shoulders now, curling around her face. Tonight, it had been crimped and then blown out, with the auburn tendrils accentuating her ivory skin casually, but perfectly. Her flawless makeup renderd her eyes huge and limpid, and her lips full and luscious. She grinned as she perused her own image.

"I guess you'll do." she thought wryly. Although she certainly paid attention to her looks, she was not one to become absorbed in her own vanity. She was beautiful, only becoming more so as she grew older; her look maturing and becoming more sophisticated. But somehow she remained unaffected by it. Her glance moved to the clock atop the stereo.

"Oh, no!" she thought. As always, she was just a little bit late. She quickly grabbed a small, jeweled black satin purse and started down the hall...

Tommy paced at the other end of the same hallway. Paced not in irritation or restlessness, but instead in anticipation.

"Jude's 21st birthday" he considered. "It has to be perfect. Everything just right for her". He knew so many of her birthdays had been anything but that. Hell, he had been responsible for a few of those disasters himself! Ever since then, he tried so hard to make her birthdays special. Her 19th had been easy; she had just wanted to spend it with him, and he had happily obliged. For her 20th, they celebrated with a dinner party just for family and close friends. But this one would be different. She was a rock star after all. Her 21st needed to be splashy. It would be huge. Not only were her family and friends invited, but the also whole staff of the record company, as well as numerous other celebrities and industry professionals. Naturally, the press and paparazzi would be out in full force. A total zoo, but both he and Jude had acclimated to that by now.

Unfortunately, they had had plenty of practice with this. Both of them garnered plenty of media attention before they started dating. After they got together, it got completely crazy. They became the media's "it" couple and it seemed every tabloid, every magazine, and every TV entertainment show in the hemisphere needed to comment on their relationship. The headlines ranged from the sweet to the completely outrageous:

"Punk Princess Jude Harrison Finds Her Prince in Producer Tommy Quincy"

"Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy: Secret Love Affair For Years?"

"Lil Tommy Q's Very Adult Relationship with Teenage Jude"

"Is Jude Harrison Pregnant with Tommy's Love Child?".

Neither one of them could go anywhere or do anything without reporters swarming them. For once, even Tommy was thrown. Previously, he was immune to the things the press said about him. Now with Jude involved, things were different. A private person, he did not like to see the most intimate details of their lives exposed so sordidly; their relationship so cheapened. His protective nature also disliked seeing Jude's image tarnished, even in the smallest way. Ironically, she herself remained unfazed and even amused by it all.

"I mean, come on Tommy. Look at it this way. At least some of them, finally got at least part of it right." she said, surveying the array of papers spread out on their dining room table.

"But it's not all true. And some of it..." his hand gestured to one headline.

"Oh, the pregnancy one. Yeah. It's too funny, I just go to buy baby stuff for dad and Yvette and look what happens. It's all so lame. Does anyone really believe this crap? Especially when they printed the same story about someone else last week. What they don't know, they make up. Come on, Tommy, you of all people know that." she said, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, but what about this?" he asked, pointing to a picture. In it, Jude, was dressed only a short white silk robe, her every curve outlined, and her hair tousled around her face as if she just rose from bed. Which, in fact, she had, She had ventured outside for just a minute to pick up the newspaper.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Jude, it's..." he couldn't even finish

"Don't you think I look sexy enough?"

He shook his head. Of course she did. That was the damm problem. She stood before him now, wearing the exact same robe

"Come on Tommy. You know you love it. You think I don't know you have a copy of it hidden in your nightstand drawer."

He groaned. She had him there. Secretly, he did love that picture. Because the real thing was even better and all his. But it wasn't a side of her he wanted to share.

"Ok. You got me. Yeah, I like it. But that's just it, Jude. I like to keep some things private. I don't care if the whole world knows how I feel about you. In fact, based on this, I'd say they already do! But I just want us to have some space. Just be careful, ok?"

Jude nodded. She knew him better than anyone and immediately understood.

"Ok. No more answering the door in my bathrobe." she grinned.

"Yeah. But since you mentioned it..." he smirked, slipping a hand inside its neckline as his lips hungrily crashed down on hers.

Tommy quickly jolted himself out of his reverie.

"Don't even go there now." he warned himself. With difficulty, he cleared his mind of the too-tempting images. This was not a good time for him to be thinking like that. Not when they were due at her very public birthday party so soon.

"The life of a rock star", he mused. He could deal with this. "Besides, I got my own plans for us later." he thought, completely satisfied. Boldly, he had promised her the most special night of her life.

"That's exactly what will happen." he vowed, thinking of the surprise he had in store.

An inside sense caused him to lift his head at the exact moment Jude appeared.

"You're late", he grimaced, trying to look stern. As always, he failed. Tommy just couldn't quite pull it off. His admiring gaze betrayed his true feelings. She was simply breathtaking. Completely and utterly irresistible. He loved her so much. She was worth waiting for. She always had been and always would be.

Jude basked in his so obvious admiration as he slowly drank her in, simultaneously checking him out as well. As always, she could tell precisely what was going on inside him and just waited for him to verbalize it."

"You're gorgeous" he finally admitted.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Quincy" she replied, in understatement. He was, quite simply, drop-dead handsome.

"Is that the best you can say?" he asked.

"Yeah" she teased him. But the look on her face said so much more.

"Come here" he said, and met her lips lightly, teasing her as she had teased him. Besides, he didn't dare smear her makeup.

"We should go" he continued. "If we don't, I'm not going to want to in a few minutes."

"Well, it is my party..." Jude began.

"I know. Later. " he said, insinuatingly.

"Later" she promised him.

Tommy took her hand and led her out into the night, where a long black limousine already awaited them. Half an hour later, they arrived at the exclusive Club Nightingale. As instructed, the driver pulled up towards the back, where the secret "VIP" entrance was hidden. The other guests entered through the front door. Georgia and EJ had carefully planned their arrival with them, hoping that the commotion out front would distract the press and allow Tommy and Jude to slip inside unnoticed. They could then be announced and make a grand entrance once the party was underway. Things didn't quite work out that way. Some of the paparazzi had even camped out by their apartment, and followed them here. Others quickly caught on to the ruse.

It bothered Jude and Tommy not in the least. Tonight, they felt as if they could fly and the force of gravity could never be strong enough to ground them. Tom exited the car and then reached inside, extending his hand to Jude to help her out. She stood beside him, cameras flashing wildly, and reporter's questions filling the air. They just ignored the inquiries. As previously agreed, they would give no interviews now. As a concession to the ravenous media, they did pause briefly for photographs. Tom wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and she slipped one around his waist, leaning her forehead against his. They looked every inch the storybook couple, radiantly in love.

The moment passed and Tommy again took Jude's hand, turning her away from the cameras and leading her quickly inside the club. Following EJ's instructions, they walked up a hidden back staircase to wait in a private room until Jude was announced. They could hear the sounds of the party coming from below- guests mingling and crystal glasses tinkling. About fifteen minutes went by, their excitement and eagerness growing. It was almost too much to bear. Finally, footsteps in the hall alerted them to the arrival of Georgia and EJ. The two women regarded the glamorous couple with obvious pleasure.

Georgia moved forward to hug Jude. She had grown quite close to her over the years and loved her like the daughter she herself never had.

"Happy Birthday, Jude. You look beautiful."

"You really do, Jude." EJ agreed, squeezing her as well.

"Wow, EJ, thanks!" Jude responded. "Coming from you, that's a real compliment!"

The ultra-stylish Asian woman laughed.

"Taught you everything you know! Happy Birthday!"

Georgia and EJ then exchanged greetings with Tommy, who kissed their cheeks in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Ok" , Georgia went on, getting down to business. "Quest and the DJ are set up downstairs. They know what song to play. I see you went for the obvious. But it's a good choice. Very appropriate.

Jude nodded in confirmation.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes" they both replied.

"It's showtime" Georgia said, leaving the room with EJ at her heels. She headed downstairs, flashing Quest a signal. Quest then reached for the microphone.

"Ok, everyone" he said, and paused dramatically. "Let's give it up for the woman of the night, Jude Harrison". The music started.

"_You never lied to me, not once... It's not your fault that I can't trust... It's in my past, it's in my path. And I can't go there._.."

Jude gripped her boyfriend's hand as they reached the top of the spiral staircase. Her smile illuminated the room as they slowly started their descent.

" _Making a mess out of this game, to see it all go up in flames... so tired of being ruthless and reckless..."._

They reached the bottom just as the chorus hit.

"_Time to be your 21. To almost be your way too young. Time to crash into the sun. Time to be your 21. Time to dream that love will last. Time to drive my car too fast. Time to walk before I run. Time to be, oh time to be, your 21."_

Jude and Tommy stood at the club's main level in the middle of the room. The modern looking space was decorated in gray, ice blue and white. A large dance floor took up the whole back area, and tiny tables dotted the room's perimeter, each with a small glowing candle on it. Soft bulbs from the ceiling provided the only other light in the room.

Immediately, the guests surrounded them, greeting the couple and wishing Jude well. They chatted warmly with everyone, but kept a special watch for the people closest to them. Naturally, Jude's parents' were among the first to approach them. Her father, Stuart Harrison came by with his new wife, Yvette, as did her mother, Victoria, with her current boyfriend. Both beamed lovingly at their daughter, pleased with Jude's success, but more proud of the woman she had grown to become. They moved on to allow other people access. A crowd of other celebrities engulfed Jude and Tommy. It was an amazing party. Everyone who was anyone in the entertainment world had come. Even Shay. He and Jude mended fences long ago and were actually friends now. Time hadn't changed him. Still a huge rap star, he relished his player lifestyle to the fullest.

Soon, Jude noticed two special people trying desperately to get her attention.

"Kat! Jamie!" she screamed delightedly, throwing her arms around her two best friends. Jamie and Kat dated throughout their last year of high school, but separated amicably soon after starting college. Both were now seriously involved with other people. Tom also greeted them with genuine warmth. He had gotten to know them both over the past few years, and liked them. Surprisingly, he even developed a friendship with Jamie. While still a bit awkward, Jamie also was undoubtedly intelligent and witty, and quite knowledgeable about music.

"Almost as good as me." Tommy thought, cockily

The two men now talked, catching up, as Jude chatted excitedly with her closest girlfriend.

"Happy Birthday!" Kat squealed, with her trademark exuberance.

"Thanks! How's NY treating you?" Kat now studied fashion design there.

"Great! I'm having my first real show later this year! You so have to come!"

"I will. That's soooo great! You're going to do so well! I mean, look at this dress! Thanks so much! I love it!" Jude couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

"It just rocks on you! You look awesome" Kat replied.

"Hey, can a guy get a word in here?" Jamie broke in

Jude flashed a huge smile at her longtime friend. "Hey, Jamie"

"Happy Birthday! Quite some killer party you got here!"

"Well, you better get used to it. I see a lot more like it in your future." Jude threw back at him.

Jamie too was finishing college, studying business. He also managed a couple of small local bands and dreamed of doing this professionally after graduation. Jude naturally knew this and planned to help him.

Jamie and Kat introduced their respective dates. Jude was delighted to see them both so happy. Of necessity, they moved on, but only after Jude promised to hang out with them more later.

Eventually, the crowd around them thinned. Jude looked at Tommy. There was just one person still unaccounted for.

" I haven't seen Sadie yet." Jude said. "Wonder where she is?"

They both scanned the hordes of people, looking for her easily recognizable head of bright blond hair. Tommy spied her first. It wasn't easy. She stood with another female, several admiring males blocking her from their view.

"I might have known." Jude smiled.

Jude finally caught her eye and the two sisters drifted towards each other.

"Happy Birthday, kid" Sadie said, hugging her. "I know it's gonna be a great year for you!"

"Thanks" Jude said, returning her sister's warmth

The two women shared fond looks. Their relationship certainly had contained its share of drama and tension. But lately, they had grown closer together, as each worked towards her own dreams. Ironically, Sadie graduated from journalism school, and was now an aspiring television news reporter, currently working at CTV.

"I wondered where you were." Jude replied. "I should have known that was you over there, surrounded by all those hot guys."

Sadie flashed her pussycat smile. The past few months had been rough for her. She had been dating someone seriously for her last three years at school. Six months ago, he dumped her with no warning or explanation, devastating Sadie. Jude tried so hard to comfort her. Tonight, it seemed her sexy sister was finally back in action.

"So, no date tonight?" Jude asked her.

"Naaah! Didn't want anyone to cramp my style!" Sadie laughed. "But I bought a friend instead. Didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't" Jude assured her.

"This is Rachel Taylor. She went to school with me."

Jude surveyed the woman next to Sadie. Rachel Taylor had to be one of the most stunning women she had ever seen, model-beautiful. She was tall, with a flawless figure. Ebony hair spiraled in long rich waves down her back, complementing her mocha complexion and deep, dark eyes.

"Happy Birthday! It's so nice to finally meet you, Jude." Rachel greeted her. "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, no! Not that!" Jude groaned.

"Don't worry, it wasn't all bad." Rachel jibed back.

"Now there's a surprise..."

"And this handsome guy is Tommy" Sadie introduced. He flashed his mega-watt smile at Rachel.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel"

"Hi yourself" she replied, eyes wide with female appreciation.

Inevitably, Tommy responded with a quick, almost imperceptible admiring glance. Unnoticeable to anyone but Jude. She was almost used to these moments. She trusted Tommy, but knew only too well how desirable other women found him. They always flirted with him, and sometimes did even worse. He never responded, but that didn't mean a part of him didn't enjoy the attention. Especially from a woman as attractive as Rachel. Fortunately, as always, the instant passed quickly and Tommy's hand tightened on Jude's. He could sense and understand her discomfort. Hell, he didn't like it any better when men came on to her!

"Awesome party you got here, Jude!" Rachel enthused.

"Yeah, some crowd!" Sadie grinned.

"So, see anything you like yet?" Jude asked the two women, so obviously on the prowl.

"This sounds suspiciously like girl talk to me. I'm gonna go talk to Quest. I'll leave you to it. Catch you later."

"Ok" Jude agreed and he walked away.

"Wow!" Rachel said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Wow, what?"

"You are the luckiest woman alive. He's amazing."

"He is, isn't he?" Jude giggled, warmed by Rachel's cheerful honesty. She knew instinctively this woman would never try to steal anyone else's man.

"Yeah. And so obviously crazy in love with you. But wait..." Rachel's voice trailed off.

"What?" Jude and Sadie asked in unison.

Rachel's look was fixed on someone standing by the DJ booth.

"Who exactly is that?"

Tommy quickly approached Quest at the music station. His friend hovered over the DJ, supervising the music.

"Hey man"

"Hey"

"You know you don't have to do this anymore. You're a producer now. We do have a DJ to spin tonight"

" I know, but you can't trust these kids..." Quest answered distractedly, his attention clearly elsewhere.

"Your girl looks amazing tonight" he said

"Thanks, man." Tom responded, full of pride.

"But who exactly is that standing next to her?"

Tommy grinned impishly. He knew exactly who Quest meant, but decided to play with his friend's head a little.

"You mean the blonde in the red dress? That's Sadie, Jude's sister" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know who Sadie is. I meant the other chick." Quest threw back at him.

"Oh... her. That's Rachel. She's a friend of Sadie's."

Quest just continued staring.

"Pick up your jaw, man" Tommy advised him.

"She's awesome"

"Really. I hadn't noticed."

"Cut it out, man"

"Yeah. I guess I can see why you might be interested. Don't worry, I've got your back here."

Tommy caught Jude's eye across the room in silent signal. She had already identified Quest to Rachel and clearly the sparks flew there. She turned to the raven haired woman.

"Come on. I think we're being paged. Sadie, you coming?"

"Nope. I know when I'm a third wheel. I think I'll go make myself available.". She set off in one direction as Jude and Rachel went in the other, approaching the two very desirable men in front of them.

They stepped up to the DJ station, and Quest greeted Jude with a kiss on the cheek and appropriate birthday wishes. However, his attention riveted to her companion. Jude immediately noticed this. Over the years, she had grown closer to Quest, especially after he took over the day-to-day production responsibility for her music after Tommy's became an "executive". He was a real sweetheart, and Jude often wondered why some smart woman hadn't snatched him up a long time ago. Naturally, he had a string of girlfriends, but nothing seemed to last. Watching the obvious chemistry between him and Rachel, she wondered if that couldn't change tonight. She quickly introduced them.

"Quest, this is Rachel Taylor. Rachel, this is Quest"

"Ah, yes" Quest smiled ingratiatingly. "Tommy told me about you, but not nearly enough"

"Well, I don't know your story, either." Rachel flirted back.

"Well, then, let's talk."

Tommy and Jude shared a knowing look, recognizing a hint when they heard one. It was clearly time to leave this pair alone.

"Well, I hope you'll excuse us, but I promised Jamie and Kat we'd go hang out with them. You two keep each other company." she said.

Quest and Rachel just nodded, clearly already too wrapped up in each other to really respond.

Jude giggled as she walked away with Tommy. He just looked at her and shook his head.

"Smooth, Harrison. Real smooth." he said.

"Oh, come on Tommy. Don't tell me you didn't see it. They are so into each other."

"Of course I saw it. Hell, he could do a lot worse! And we both know he has!"

She laughed again. It was one of his favorite sounds. He gently spun her around, so she faced him.

"Now that we've settled that, it's time for us. I still haven't danced with my birthday girl."

"Well, I was just waiting for you to ask."

"I'm asking"

They approached the packed dance floor. The DJ noticed them and chose the next song accordingly. Their favorite. The one Jude wrote for Tommy and sung to him that fateful night in the recording studio. As it played, the world faded away. They just danced as closely as possible, each softly singing the words in the other's ear. The song ended and the DJ, noting their moment immediately followed up with another appropriate selection. While the reprise of "Time To Be Your 21 played", Jude closed her eyes and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. Waves of perfect contentment crashed over her. Tommy felt and reveled in her pleasure; her euphoria echoed his own.

"My songs" he smirked.

"Arrogant, much?" she teased him

"You know you love it." he reminded her

"Yeah, I guess I do." she smiled.

"I love you too, girl. So much. And I have something special for you later."

"What? What is it?"

Tom shook his head. As always, her childlike wonder charmed him. But he wasn't giving anything away.

"Not now. Later. It's a surprise."

"You are no fun, Quincy." Jude playfully pouted.

"You won't say that later." he threw back at her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly silenced her with a deep, intense kiss. She responded with equal passion and delight. After several minutes, they pulled slowly, reluctantly away. She again nestled her head on his shoulder, feeling his cheek against hers as the song ended.

The remainder of the party passed quickly. They mingled with everyone, as they were obligated to do. However, Jude managed to find extra time to visit with Kat and Jamie. It felt like old times as she partied with her two best friends. She also noticed Quest and Rachel together for the entire night, as well as Sadie dancing and then leaving with a very attractive man she recognized, but could not identify. In the early hours of the morning, the party finally ended. After saying their goodbyes, Jude and Tommy finally slipped away.

He took her hand and led her back to the limousine. After a long night filled with so many people, he was happy to finally have her all to himself again. The night had turned cool and Jude shivered. He slipped an arm around her shoulders as they sat in the car.

"So, how did you like your birthday party?" he asked her. Not that he really needed to. He saw how radiant she looked.

"It was amazing. The most special birthday ever. So much fun! Everyone seemed to think so, don't you think?" she babbled, unable to contain her joy.

Tommy smiled, loving her excitement.

"I guess so. Right now, there's only one person's happiness I'm thinking about."

"Really" she teased him. "Whose is that?"

"You know who" he responded, kissing her quickly. "And it's not over yet."

"Oh, no" she said.

"Yeah. I promised you a surprise."

"Oh, right. I forgot all about that" she answered back, trying to look innocent.

"You did not and you know it!" he said, making Jude laugh.

"Ok, I didn't. So what is it?"

He grinned. Now it was his turn to tease her.

"Nope. You can't have it, till we get home"

Jude pretended to sulk, but leaned towards him. They rested comfortably against each other until they finally back at their apartment.

They quickly walked inside. Tommy felt his nerves start to flutter. He had managed to contain them all evening. The party distracted him, keeping him from dwelling on the very special surprise he had for Jude. Not much unnerved Tom Quincy, but this did. What he had planned was that important.

He took Jude into their bedroom and left her there.

"Wait here for a few minutes, ok"

He left before she could answer. She waited, wondering just what was going on.

"Ok, now!" He returned, draped his hands over her eyes and led her into the living room. Still blinded, Jude sat down with him on what she assumed was their couch. He then slowly removed his hands.

Jude glanced around. Soft light filled the room from strategically placed candles. Their song played in the background and every table had a vase of red roses.

Tommy stared deeply into her eyes as he began to speak.

"Here, I got this for you. It's something I've wanted you to have for a very long time. Something I hope you want, too." He slid a small box towards her.

She reached for it, her hands shaking.

"Did he mean to..., was he... it couldn't be...". Her thoughts raced wildly as she tore off the satin ribbon and silver paper, revealing the small blue velvet box. Her breath caught in her throat.

Tommy watched her face intently as she opened the box, revealing the contents inside. She gasped. He spoke.

"Jude, I love you. So much. You're it for me, girl. You're the real thing. You're even better. You are everything I have ever wanted and never expected to find. All I want is to love you and be with you forever. Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

Only seconds passed before she responded. But to the man anxiously waiting, it seemed a very long time.

He saw her answer in her eyes first, as she threw her arms around him, so overwhelmed with happiness that she could not speak.

"I take it that's a yes?" he said hopefully.

"Yes! Yes! Of course it is!" she cried out.

"Good. Wait, let's do this right." He drew away from her just a little, just enough to slip the ring on her finger. It was a three carat emerald cut diamond, with smaller diamonds embedded in the platinum band. The cut and color of the stones were flawless. Tommy's discerning eye knew quality. He would not give Jude anything less than the best. That was what she deserved. What he wanted for her, for them, always.

"Do you like it?" he asked her

"Like it? I love it! It's perfect!" she quickly replied. "And I love you! So much!"

She jumped on him, hurling herself into his eager arms. He kissed her hair and her cheek, slowly making his way to her irresistibly soft lips. Their hands caressed each other's bodies as their embrace grew more heated. He pulled her to her feet and they walked towards the bedroom.

Tommy looked at her. He had only one thing left to say

"Remember, I promised you the most special night of your life..."

"Yes"

"Well...", he smiled his most seductively as he opened the door and drew her inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Take My Breath Away

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter's a little different. It actually contains the start of a real plot! Yes, it's now the moment that many of us have been hoping for (hint- there is a wedding involved!). But things are not what they seem...

The title of Chapter 3 comes from my absolute favorite song ever! To the best of my knowledge, "Take My Breath Away" was originally recorded by the band Berlin in the 1980's (used in the Tom Cruise movie Top Gun) and recently covered by Jessica Simpson, and used for her wedding. Was I mad about that! That was my idea! But since my day ain't coming any time soon, I'll happily share the song with Tommy and Jude. Considering the lyrics and their history, I think it really suits them... Let me know if you agree!

As always, thanks to everyone for reading and posting feedback. My real reason for "publishing" this was to entertain people and hopefully have them enjoy it, as I enjoy reading many other people's work here. I'm soooo happy that's happening! Keep the feedback coming... and I'll have my motivation to keep this going!

Oh, and the usual disclaimer- I don't own Instant Star, or for that matter the song "Take My Breath Away".

Now, without further ado... Chapter 3.

Chapter 3- Take My Breath Away

The sun streamed in brightly thorough their bedroom window. They awoke simultaneously the next morning, naked limbs and loving hearts entwined. Jude sleepily glanced into Tommy's liquid blue eyes. She glowed all over and thought she dreamed still. Until Tommy bent his head, kissing her gently.

"Good morning" he murmured. "And how is the future Mrs. Quincy today?"

She smiled peacefully at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"I thought I dreamed it all..."

He laughed softly.

"No, sweetheart. Here.."He brought her hand to his left cheek, and turned his head to kiss her palm. Her hand then trailed down to his chest, resting over his rapidly beating heart.

"That does feel real." she replied, as her ring caught the sunlight and sparkled.

"Wow" she could only say, dazzled.

Tommy couldn't stop smiling either.

"I know. I feel it too. But I have practically since the day I met you."

They kissed again and snuggled together, as they began to plan.

"So..." Tommy said to his radiant fiancé. "The wedding. Tell me what you want."

"Well, I've always wanted an outdoor wedding. In a garden. In early fall. Flowers everywhere. Do you think..." she drifted off.

"Absolutely" he answered, as Jude's eyes penetrated his, perceiving something.

"What?" she asked. "What do you want?'

"Besides you..." he began. The genuine concern on her face encouraged him to continue.

"I just don't want this to be a huge media event. A publicity frenzy. I'd like for our wedding to be small and very personal, for just the people closest to us. I want it to mean something very special".

Jude nodded, touched as always by this sensitive man. He would be her husband soon, she thought, thrilled.

"That's what I want too." she assured him.

"I thought you would." he replied, now content.

"Surely, we can find somewhere perfect. Secluded, but still lovely. We can do this. Mom and Sadie will help, so will EJ and Georgia.."

"So much to do" he mused. "Planning a wedding. Plus, we still have another record to finish."

"I can handle this. Can't you?" Jude teased him

"Of course." he confidently replied. "Because I have you."

As they predicted, they did manage. Finding the perfect location for the wedding proved the first and biggest hurdle. They visited dozens of spots, but none seemed special or private enough so as to be undiscoverable by the press.

Ironically, it was a reporter who actually solved the problem. Quest's now-serious girlfriend, Rachel surprised Jude one day in the studio. The two women really bonded since Jude's birthday and Rachel was now a trusted and close friend. Jude was sitting, laboriously working out the kinks in her new song, when she appeared. Jude lifted her head.

"Hey, Rach." she greeted her. "Shouldn't you be interviewing teenage heartthrobs or something?"

Rachel now worked at "Scream" the teen fan magazine. Her friends teased her mercilessly about it. But she was cool with that. She knew they were really happy for her, as she was pleased with herself. The job constituted an excellent start for an aspiring celebrity biographer.

"That's exactly it!" she said to Jude. "Get your stuff! We gotta be somewhere!" she burst out.

"Rachel, are you on something?" a startled Jude responded. She had never seen her normally cool, calm and collected friend so manic. "I've got a song to finish. I can't just..."

"Where's Tommy?"

"In his office."

"We're leaving. Call him. Now!"

"Why? Just to tell him you've gone completely crazy?"

"No, silly! I found it! I was interviewing someone at this club, ninety minutes outside of town. It's perfect!"

Jude's heartbeat accelerated, as Rachel continued.

"Exquisite gardens, immaculate landscaping, a beautiful building... Even a gazebo where you and Tommy can exchange your vows. We can put chairs around it and a tent for the reception... Plus, it's remote enough to be very private. Totally secluded. You just have to see! Now!

Jude said nothing, just flipped her phone open and hit #1 on speed dial.

As Rachel predicted, the location enchanted them. It was exactly what they wanted. Once they said the word, Rachel even booked the club in her name, to hopefully keep the wedding site from the press. With these logistics finally settled, attention needed to be given to a myraid of other details. The bridal party was selected and outfitted, invitations chosen and mailed, a menu created, and a cake ordered. A ceremony and reception were carefully planned. Tommy purchased rings and as a surprise for Jude had them engraved with a very special message. It was a lengthy process, but somehow everything got done.

At least the music took care of itself. The album Jude currently worked on reflected her present state of mind. Love songs comprised it, two of which were duets sung with Tommy. He also contributed a song he wrote and performed just for her, his first solo recording in over ten years. The music would debut first at their wedding, a few days before the album's scheduled public release. This plan still amused Jude.

"Leave it to Georgia and EJ. They know how to keep something a secret, and still milk it's publicity value." But she was happy and did not mind.

Happy certainly described her today. In fact, it was an understatement. Euphoric actually described her mood even better. The sun shone bright on that second Saturday in September. Her wedding day.

"I can't believe it", she thought, amazed. She sat in the dressing area at the club. Rachel, Kat and Sadie surrounded her, already arrayed in the long, violet-blue dresses Kat designed especially to compliment Jude's wedding gown. That hung nearby, protectively encased in a cloth cover.

Sadie finished her sister's makeup and then began carefully arranging Jude's hair. With every stroke of a styling tool, the bride grew progressively edgier, finally snapping.

"God, Sadie! What are you doing? What's with the curls? I look like a poodle!"

Sadie looked at Jude's reflection, and held back her smile. She recognized bridal jitters. But Sadie also knew what she was doing, and admonished her tense sister.

"Just shut up. Close your eyes and let me finish. You're gonna love it!"

For once, Jude actually did exactly what her older sister said. A few more minutes passed before Sadie finished.

"Ok, I'm done. Take a look"

Jude stared in the mirror. Sadie really outdid herself, artfully styling her hair in an intricate updo, with bangs sweeping across her forehead and curly tendrils surrounding her face. Her delicate makeup harmonized perfectly with the romantic hairstyle. Rachel and Kat then took their cue, unwrapping the white dress and taking it from the padded hanger. They carefully helped her into it, and Sadie fastened the back. The dress had a halter top, the straps and bodice embellished with tiny crystals. Its skirt was a long, flowing swath of white satin, with an elegant train stretching behind her. For the final touch, Kat placed the matching veil on Jude's head.

"See" Sadie said after Jude was dressed.

Jude again focused on her own reflected image. She barely recognized herself.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"Tommy's gonna faint when he sees you!" Kat giggled.

"He'd better not! How's he gonna marry me if he's unconscious?' Jude giddily replied, her anxiety dissolving in the infectious enthusiasm of her friends and sister.

"Yeah. I guess he'd better keep his eyes open, all right!" Rachel chuckled.

Down the corridor, Tommy's feelings mirrored those of his bride-to-be. Ecstacy gave way quickly to nerves, only to reverse course and swing back again. His emotions surged and retrenched uncontrollably. But then again, Jude always had had that effect on him.

Quest stood nearby, observing his longtime friend. It was a rare sight for him- or anyone- to see "Cool Tommy Q" so obviously rattled.

"Chill, man. You gotta get a grip!" he said, in true supportive best man fashion.

"I know. I can't help it..." Tommy replied, trying to explain.

"You love her. She loves you. You know this is what you want and what she wants. Hell, I think everyone knows that! So, what's the prob?"

"No problem. It's just that I've never wanted anything so much in my whole life. It's just big..."

Quest nodded. With Rachel in his life, he could understand that and tried to reassure Tommy.

"Don't worry. It's gonna go great. You and Jude are meant to be. No matter what happens, you guys will make it through."

"Thanks, man"

The two normally reserved men hugged. A tap at the door saved them from further uncharacteristic emotional displays. Jamie poked his head in.

"Almost ready to roll?"

"Yeah" Tommy answered.

"You know, you are about to marry my best friend. She is amazing. Really beautiful, inside and out."

"I know" Tommy answered. He couldn't agree with that more.

"You'd better be real good to her. If you aren't, I will seriously have to hurt you."

Jamie's tone was light, but true emotions underscored his words. Tommy picked up on this, and responded seriously.

"If I ever do hurt her, you have my permission to do just that."

Jamie and Tommy regarded each other with understanding and genuine respect. The moment passed and Jamie's usual impish demeanor surfaced again.

"As long as we understand each other, I think I'll go see how the bride is doing." he said and slipped out of the room.

While Jamie and Tommy spoke, Jude visited with her parents

"Oh, honey, you look so beautiful!" Victoria Harrison eyes streamed tears as she surveyed her youngest daughter.

"Absolutely!" Stuart Harrison proudly agreed. "Tommy is one extremely lucky guy and he'd better know that".

"I think he does" called a playful voice from just outside the door.

"Jamie!" Jude squealed excitedly. "Come in"

"Everyone decent?" he asked

"Yes"

"Darn it!" he replied, snapping his fingers as he entered.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out front with the other ushers?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. But you know, I had to see you. My oldest friend getting married. You know we never could have predicted this. Jude Harrison, with a member of Boyz Attack? No friggin way!" Jamie said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Who would have thought it. I hated that band! So cheesy!" she laughed. Then her demeanor turned serious. "But I love him. Did you see him?"

"Yep! Threatened him with serious bodily harm if he didn't treat you right!"

"Jamie, you didn't!" Jude said, laughing again. "He must have loved that."

"Actually, he agreed with me. No one messes with Jamie Andrews!". He then told Jude exactly what transpired.

"He's a really good guy, Jude. I know you two make each other very happy. You two deserve each other"

"And you are a really amazing friend, Jamie. You've always been there for me.

"And I always will be. Hey, it's my job now. I'm also your manager, remember"

"How could I ever forget that!" Jude laughed

Jamie had accepted that position just a few months ago. Offering it to him was no act of charity or friendship on Jude's part. Her previous manager, Darius Mills domination completely got on her nerves. His opinions about her music diverged further and further from her own; clearly it was time for them to part ways. When Jude told him, she expected a huge argument, but didn't get one. Daruis merely smiled, agreed and wished her well. For old times sake, she even invited him to the wedding. She was just thrilled to be working with Jamie, as they had fantasized about as kids. He had been there with her, writing her first-ever songs up in her childhood bedroom, and understood her musical tastes and style perfectly. But more importantly, he cared about her as a person, and she reciprocated those feelings. Her next words clearly illustrated this.

"Some day, I just want you to be this happy too!" Jude wished sincerely.

"I could live with that!" he replied, hugging her.

EJ ran back and forth, from Tommy's dressing room to Jude's and then back again. She clearly derived maximum pleasure from her role as ceremony coordinator.

"Places, everyone!" she called dramatically.

It was time...

Outside, in the flowery garden, the relatively small group of specially chosen guests waited, sitting on their white silk cushioned chairs, arranged in rows in front of the gazebo. A white runner bisected the chairs into two groups, one on each side of the aisle. People chattered excitedly, eagerly awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. Eyes widened in anticipation as the music finally started, Jude's voice singing "their" song.

_Watching every motion,_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lover's know no shame_

Tommy approached the gazebo from the side, and stepped up, with Quest at his heels.

_Turning and returning,_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say,_

_Take my breath away..._

The song perfectly echoed Tom's feelings. Standing at the altar, his head spun and his legs felt weak. Even now, two years later, the song Jude wrote for him still filled him with joy. He knew it always would. Today, it affected him even more strongly, rendering him absolutely delirious.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning,_

_To some secret place to hide_

The part of his brain that still functioned dimly registered their families taking turns walking down the aisle. His father, then Jude's grandparents strolled in and then finally, Victoria Harrison entered on her boyfriend's arm. Jude's mother looked splendid in her violet suit, her blonde hair swept up. She smiled at everyone, and bestowed a special, loving look on her future son-in-law as she sat down. Her gesture made Tommy feel wistful. He wished his own mother was alive to see this moment. Sarah Quincy would have loved Jude, too. She would have been so happy for him, for them. Picturing his mother's proud, beaming face caused his sadness to dissipate as did the sound of Jude's voice, which swept him away again.

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say_

_My love,_

_Take my breath away..._

The bridesmaids started to enter and all eyes riveted towards them. Rachel was first, slowly strolling down the aisle, on the arm of a clearly besotted usher. With impeccable timing, Kat followed, escorted by Jamie.

_Through the hourglass, I saw you._

_In time, you slipped away._

_When the mirror crashed, I called you._

_And turned to hear you say._

_If only for today,_

_I am unafraid._

It was a picturesque scene. Drama and romance saturated the air and everyone felt it. Tension only mounted as Sadie appeared. She sauntered towards the gazebo, enjoying her moment in the spotlight.

_Take my breath away..._

Smiles broke out in the crowd, as Stuart and Yvette's adorable twin four year old daughters, Lucy and Michelle stepped out. They gleefully skipped down the aisle, scattering rose petals in their wake. They were just too cute for words.

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere, there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning,_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_My love,_

_Take my breath away..._

The song trailed off, and the music changed. The opening notes of the wedding march jolted Tommy out of his trance-like state. Delicious anticipation filled him as he stared down the aisle awaiting the face, the figure, he chose to spend the rest of his life with. Finally, she appeared on her father's arm. Even from this distance, he could see her radiant face and softly glowing eyes. Powerful delight surged through him, as he realized he was the one to make her look that way. He could see only her. Nothing else mattered as the beautiful vision in white drifted towards him.

"My Jude. My wife. Forever..." he thought incoherently. As Kat had predicted, he did feel faint.

His strength returned when Jude reached him, placing her hands in his. Their eyes locked, passion and yearning clearly visible in both sets.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Stuart Harrison proclaimed, kissing his daughter's cheek and stepping down.

"Jude and Tom have chosen to write their own vows"

Tommy's focus remained solely on her, as he spoke the heartfelt, carefully chosen words.

"I love you, Jude Harrison. More than I ever imagined it possible to love anyone. You are my life, my air and my sustenance. My whole world changed completely the day you walked into it. Never before had I met anyone like you, so filled with feeling, warmth, kindness and perception. No one ever made me feel so special, so alive. You just slipped past all the walls I built around myself. For once, I didn't need them. Before I even knew it, you captured my heart. Yes, it wasn't supposed to happen. And it wasn't easy for us for a very long time. But it was so worth it. You are so worth it. I love you, Jude. With all my heart and soul. You are my forever."

Jude's eyes glistened as she answered him.

"I love you, Tom Quincy. I think I always have. From the day I met you, you saw me for not only who I was, but what I could be. Who I wanted to be. And you helped me become that person. Achieve all my dreams. And somewhere, you became one of them. You have always guided, cared for and protected me. No one could know me or understand me better. We share everything, laughter and joy as well as tears and pain. I want that for now and for always. I love you, Tommy. You are my forever.

His eyes too were teary, as he continued.

"Jude Harrison, I promise to devote myself entirely to you for all our lives. Your happiness will be my joy and your sadness my sorrow. Your needs, my needs. I will try my hardest to always make you smile and never cause you hurt. I will be strong for you and faithful to you. For now and for always.

An overwhelmed Jude could barely manage to reply.

"I give myself to you, Tom Quincy, fully and completely. I promise to devote myself to caring for you. To being your partner and helpmate for life. I will trust and stand by you through everything that comes our way. For now and for always.

"Do you, Jude Harrison, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband"

"Yes" she breathed. "Oh, yes"

"Do you, Tom Quincy, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?'

"Yes. Of course" he replied, passionately.

"You may now exchange rings"

Tom took the gold band that Quest handed him and slipped it on Jude's trembling hand. She then reciprocated, taking a matching ring from Sadie, which soon adorned his hand. Engraved inside both bands were the two words "My Forever".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride..."

But Tommy and Jude hadn't waited for that instruction. They simply couldn't. Needs and emotions too powerful to deny propelled them into each other's embrace, lips meeting and devouring with an insatiable hunger. After a few minutes of complete and total surrender, Sadie coughed softly. The noise returned them reluctantly to reality. Jude held on to Tommy, following him blindly as he led her back down the aisle. They were supposed to head directly to the reception tent. But Tommy veered in the other direction, back towards the club. Jude was too blissed out to notice. Her head was in the clouds, even as her feet moved across the ground. He pulled her inside the building. The sudden banging of the door shocked her back to the present.

"What? Why are we here?" she asked, completely confused.

"It's okay" he soothed her. "I just wanted a moment alone with my wife"

The expression made Jude smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. "You seem kind of overwhelmed"

"Well, I am..." she said. "It all seems, so much...Something about a dream so close up"

"It is. It's everything."

Neither of them said anything more. They didn't need to, as they nestled together in perfect understanding. After a few minutes, Jude lifted her face to his.

"I suppose we should go back, huh?"

"I guess so. Everyone's waiting."

"I love you, Mr. Quincy"

"And I love you, Mrs. Quincy"

Hand in hand, they walked back across the lawn. The guests greeted them fondly, and took their turn bestowing smiles and genuine good wishes. All but one person.

This person looked and acted just like any one else present, outwardly benevolent. But his placid demeanor masked a violent hatred and total contempt. He viciously looked at one member of the happy couple and thought

"You screwed me over! No one plays me that way! You won't get away with that! You will pay for it, all right! Both of you will! Not now. I'll play it cool for now. The right moment will come. Just like in your song..."

_On this endless ocean, somewhere there's a love in flames... Take my breath away._

He nodded, quite pleased with this evil mantra.

"That'll work" he vowed.


	4. Chapter 4: Start Of The Reckoning

Instant Star- Rise Of The New Generation

Chapter 4- Start Of The Reckoning

Author's note: Okay! I hope people enjoyed my little cliffhanger in the last chapter. Seriously, it's funny how these things happen. When I first started writing this, I thought it was going to be a sweet little romantic-angst thing. It still primarily is that- but somehow, this little "mystery" found a way into the story. So did more and more "backstory" about Tommy's past. Blame the evil twin inside my brain! Seriously, I'm really curious as to who you guys think is after Tommy and/or Jude and why. Never fear! All will be revealed in due time- but we've a ways to go yet! This next chapter may seem a bit more "cliche" than the past three. But it does contain some critical plot information- and even a clue as to the identity of the "evil one".

The usual request- please, please keep the feedback coming. I'm a complete "review whore" now. Totally addicted! And I'd really like to get my total up to 25 (hint, hint)...

Oh, and the usual disclaimer. We all know what that is by now. I'm not gonna bore everyone and repeat it...

Okay- on with the show...

Chapter 4- Start Of The Reckoning

The large Tudor house stood at the very end of a long winding road; tall oak trees partially concealing it from view. Outside, in its vibrant garden, Jude Harrison Quincy spread colorful cloths over the umbrellaed tables already set up in the spacious area. She and Tommy bought the house just over a year ago, after instantly falling in love with it. Their home contrived to be both cozy and luxurious. Both warm and impressive, it exactly suited the happily married young couple now residing there. It had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a large living room, patio, and family room, as well as the dining room and kitchen. Of perfect size, it was just right for the family they expected to become. They loved how little special touches everywhere rendered it unique. There were antique brass wall sconces and a small crystal chandelier in the foyer. The living room contained a huge fireplace, with an intricately carved marble mantelpiece and bay windows. The master bedroom truly impressed, with its vaulted ceiling, skylight, and huge walk-in closets. The previous owner completely remodeled the kitchen; it contained restaurant quality appliances, granite countertops, and glass-fronted cabinets.

That kitchen was Jude's current destination. She opened the sliding glass doors of the patio, and eagerly stepped inside. She surveyed the handsome man standing at the counter, a striped apron covering his jeans and black T-shirt. Light brown hair fell over his forehead as he carefully stirred something in a small white china bowl.

"Almost ready?" she asked.

Tommy glanced over at Jude, now eight months pregnant, and dressed in one of his white button-down shirts. Her condition made her even more beautiful and precious to him. He had never been crazier about her. But it didn't stop him from teasing her every chance he got.

"Yep." he answered. "My special marinade"

"So, what's in that stuff, anyway?" Jude questioned him.

"I already told you. My secret ingredients."

"Five years of marriage and that's all I get?"

"Well, yeah. At least, for right now..." he insinuated, affectionately kissing her forehead. "You know everything else about me. A man's gotta have one secret.".

"Speaking of. You know, I still can't quite believe this. Who'd have thought you'd turn into a gourmet cook!"

"Well, really. One of us had to do it. And you could barely boil water!"

"Oh, come on Tommy. I wasn't that bad! And I improved!"

"Yeah, I guess you did"

He leaned over and kissed Jude quickly on the lips.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her, as his brow furrowed with concern.

"Fine. Just pregnant."

"Yeah. I kinda noticed that."

"You worry too much, Quincy. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of that, where is our son?"

"Upstairs. Lila's dressing him. She'll bring him down in a few minutes. I gave her the rest of the day off."

"You gave both the nanny and the housekeeper off today? With guests coming? Generous of you, Mrs. Quincy."

"I just wanted it to be us today. Just family. We haven't been able to spend any time lately with Rachel and Quest. We've all been so busy!"

"Well, you would both have to get pregnant at the same time." Tommy said, smiling.

"Like that's all my fault!" Jude shot back at him, playfully.

"No. I wouldn't want it to be!" was her husband's response.

They both laughed and kissed again.

"Ok. Speaking of our friends, they'll be here any minute. We'd better get things ready." Jude commented, and turned towards the refrigerator. Opening the door, she removed the food comprising their barbeque menu. Potato salad, pasta salad, tossed salad, chilled gazpacho, rolls, dressing, soda and water appeared on the kitchen counter, as did steaks and lobster for the grill. Tommy added dishes, silverware and napkins. Together, they carried everything outside and arranged it neatly, but attractively on the serving table.

"Mrs. Quincy?" a British-accented voice called from inside.

"We're out here, Lila." Jude replied.

A plump, gray-haired woman appeared, holding a little boy by the hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" two-year-old Patrick Quincy called excitedly.

Jude opened her arms, as her son ran into them. She carefully scooped him up and hugged him.

"Hi there, sweetie!" she lovingly said to him.

"Party!" Patrick answered, happily.

"Yes. We're having a party. Uncle Quest and Aunt Rachel are coming over for a barbecue."

"Drum!" he said, pointing to the toy he had dropped on the lawn.

"Yes." Jude answered. "I'm sure they would love to hear you play!"

"See. I told you! The kid's got it! A born performer! Just like me!" Tommy smirked proudly.

"Oh, really? I don't have anything to do with it?" Jude retorted.

"Well, maybe just a little" he conceded.

Truth was, young Patrick Quincy strongly resembled his father. His hair was a lighter shade, a golden brown. But he clearly inherited his ice blue eyes, defined jawline and facial features from Tommy. He also replicated his father's personality. Patrick generally was a calm, reserved child. However, given the right provocation, he became quite passionate and extremely stubborn. As he did right now.

"Drum!" he proclaimed loudly and started to play.

"We'll have to get him lessons in a few years." Tommy planned.

"Yes, but don't push him." Jude reminded.

They had conversed about this before. Neither parent wanted their offspring to feel pressured to follow in their famous footsteps; they did not want to burden them with unfair expectations. This was actually especially true for Tommy. Growing up, his successful surgeon father had found him most disappointing. James Quincy wanted his only son to be a doctor and was quite displeased with Tommy's lack of scientific inclination. Even Tommy's extraordinary musical talent, obvious from early childhood brought him no consolation, let alone pleasure. It was Sarah Quincy who nutured those gifts and encouraged her son to share them.

"I will be different. A better father than mine was." Tommy vowed, even before his son's birth. This promise coincided with his decision to marry Jude. He knew that only with her by his side, could he fulfill it.

"I want them to have as normal a childhood as possible, despite the fact that we're famous." he had told her.

"We'll give them the chance to develop their own interests, whatever they are. Discover their own talents, their own dreams." she agreed with him.

"Yes, but if music happens to be one of them..." Tommy began. It was not unlikely that their offspring would inherit their abilities.

"I could live with that." Jude grinned at him.

Jude wore that same smile now as she lovingly cradled their child in her arms. It was difficult for her to do, in her condition.

"Let me take him for a bit." Tommy said.

"Daddy!" Patrick happily squealed, as his father's arms grasped him firmly, but warmly.

"Airplane!" he demanded. It was a favorite game.

"Oh, you want to play airplane! Okay!". He turned the toddler around, facing him forward, as Patrick stretched out his arms and legs, making a grunting noise.

"Grrr! Grrr!" he said, imitating an engine.

"It's the Patrick Quincy Jumbo Jet! Making stops in NY, Los Angeles, London, China... It goes round the world!" Tommy cried out as he swung his boy around, making him giggle happily.

The sound of additional, but adult, laughter drew his attention towards the patio doors. Quest and Rachel stood there, just watching him.

"Lila let us in." Rachel said, answering the unspoken question. "And just in time! Now, here's something the world would like to see..." she joked, gesturing to her cell phone, with it's built in camera.

"Don't even think about it." Tommy mockingly threatened. "Besides, I'm sure you can find much more entertaining things to write about in that teen rag of yours."

"Yeah. He's really not that interesting." Jude smiled. "An old married man with kids. Not exactly the young hottie your readers wanna see. He's past his prime!"

"You so did not say that!" Rachel joined in with her friend's laughter.

"She did! And she'll pay for it, too!" Tommy replied, putting his son down. He then reached over and began tickling his wife.

"Stop it!" Jude cried. But she was still smiling.

Patrick's voice only added to the hilarity.

"Uncle Quest! Auntie Rachel! Drum!" he interrupted, as he began pounding out a rhythm.

"So, is this what I have to look forward to?" Quest smiled. He and Rachel had married almost two years ago.

"I sure hope so! I hope our baby is as great as yours!" Rachel said, unconsciously patting her six-month pregnant stomach. While her delivery date was two months after Jude's she appeared the same size. Jude looked her friend over as they both reclined on comfortable chairs as their men started cooking.

"I know." Rachel said, catching the gleam in Jude's eyes. "I'm huge!"

"Sure it's not twins?" Jude responded. She knew her remark was cliche, but so appropriate; she couldn't resist.

"No. It's just a big, healthy baby. Why so big? I don't know."

"Maybe it's what you've been eating." Quest broke in "Like all that ice cream late at night"

A chortle of laughter broke out, as Quest continued, subjecting these four hip, sophisticated professionals to further pregnancy cliches.

"Always after midnight. And always the weirdest flavors. Like "Passion Fruit", "Espresso", "Pralines and Cream" or "Winter White Chocolate". What is up with that?"

"Don't ask me!" Tommy commiserated. "With Jude, it's always spicy ethnic foods. Indian. Thai. Mexican. Incidently, there is no place in town serving nachos and quesadillas at 3:00 AM. Believe me, I tried!".

The two men took solace in male companionship as they continued grilling, leaving their wives to gossip.

"So, girl. Not too much longer for you." Rachel commented.

"Nope." Jude grinned. "Dr. Smythe said four to six weeks. I wonder how Pat's gonna like having a sibling. I guess it's going to take some getting used to."

"Probably. But he's a good kid. He'll do fine. Speaking of siblings, how's Sadie? I haven't heard from her in ages?"

"Oh, I got an email from her yesterday." Jude informed. "She's slammed. Really busy. But she loves being a foreign correspondent. And London really suits her! After all, if she hadn't moved there, she wouldn't have met Collin. Wait till you see him! He's awesome!"

"So, when are those two getting married, anyway?"

"They haven't picked out a date yet. Both working in news, it's tough. They have to see when they can both take off."

"Yeah." Tommy couldn't resist breaking in. "What is it with you Harrison girls? Both marrying your producers?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Dunno. Guess we just fall in love with our work!" Jude threw back at him.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, in a similar fashion, mixing catching up with gossip, playful banter and delicious food. After finishing dessert, Patrick fell asleep on a blanket on the lawn, while the satiated adults just relaxed.

Suddenly, Jude doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Owwww!" she screamed.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Cramp." Jude moaned.

"Oh, come on Jude. I know you baked that cake. But it wasn't that bad!" Tommy teased, trying to make her feel better.

"No. It's not that! Oh noooooo!" she screamed louder, in obvious agony as another, even stronger wave of pain overcame her.

Instantly, Tommy's face contorted with worry.

"Jude! Jude, what's wrong?"

"It's the baby! I think... now!" she replied.

"It can't be! Now?" he said, as the realization hit him. But it was Jude who vocalized it.

"It's too soon. Oh, my god! What if something's wrong?" she said, expressing what they both feared.

"Ok!" Rachel said, always level-headed. Her take-charge personality kicked in. "I'll call the doctor. Quest, you drive them to the hospital. I'll call Lila, and stay here with Patrick until she returns."

"I don't even have my stuff packed.yet." Jude worried.

"No prob. I'll get it together. When Lila gets here, I'll bring it to you."

"Ok" Jude agreed. "But take my car. We all know how Tommy is about anyone driving his." she added, somehow finding the strength to joke about the situation. Even now, he continued to be somewhat overprotective of his car. Almost as protective as he was of her. That side of him surfaced now.

"Jude, come on. Let's go" he anxiously said.

He carefully escorted her to Quest's car and helped her inside. Once she got settled, they quickly drove away. Fortunately, traffic was light. After a short fifteen minutes, they pulled up at South Memorial Hospital. Rachel successfully reached Dr. Smythe, who met the Quincy's when they arrived.

The very experienced obstetrician immediately shot into action, escorting the couple to an examination room. She hooked up Jude to a monitor and conducted a quick, but through evaluation. Tommy watched nervously. Finally, she rendered a diagnosis.

"It's placenta abruptio" the doctor informed them.

"What?" Tommy asked. Her use of unfamiliar medical terminology made him increasingly nervous.

"Separation of the placenta from the uterus. Since the placenta delivers the oxygen and nutrients to the fetus, this can be a serious problem. You two are fortunate. Right now, the placenta is only partially detached. But if it separates completely, there could be serious complications including the baby's death or hemorrhaging that could endanger Jude's life, too.

"What are we going to do?" Jude asked, full of fear. Tommy clutched her hand, his knuckles white.

"We need to do an emergency Cesarian section. It's good you got here so quickly. If we do this now, you both should be fine. If you agree to it."

Jude nodded her assent, as Tommy spoke.

"Yes, of course. Please take care of them."

"Of course" Dr. Smythe assured him. "Now, let's get started."

Tommy stepped aside as a nurse began prepping Jude for surgery. After she finished, he returned to her and whispered.

"Jude, I love you, sweetheart. Remember that. You're going to be fine and so will our baby."

"I just wish you could be there. Like we planned. Like you were with Pat."

"I will be. In my head and in my heart. You are always with me. I'll never stop thinking about you. And I'll see you as soon as possible."

"I love you, Tommy" Jude whispered weakly.

"I love you too" he echoed as an orderly wheeled her away.

Tommy joined Quest and Rachel, who waited nearby in a private lounge. He quickly updated them on what was happening. His friends tried reassuring him, but nothing eased his troubled mind. He couldn't sit still and paced restlessly, nerves getting hotter by the minute. An hour went by.

"Even I know that a normal C-section doesn't take this long. What the hell is going on!" Tommy snapped, his temper finally boiling over.

"Shhh!" Rachel said, patting his hand soothingly. "You know Dr. Smythe is the best there is. Probably just being careful.".

"But what if something went wrong? It's possible, something could. I can't lose them. Either of them"

"C-sections are pretty common these days. The placenta wasn't completely detached. The baby isn't that premature." Rachel practically stated the facts.

"Yeah, man. So, the signs are all good. They're both gonna be fine! You gotta believe that!" Quest supportively added.

Fortunately for Tommy, the one person who could definitely answer his questions appeared then in the doorway.

"Dr. Smythe?" he asked "How is..."

"She's fine. They both are. Congratulations! You have a beautiful new daughter."

He finally felt the tension leave his body and giddiness quickly replacing it.

"There was some difficulty with the baby's breathing, due to the problem with the placenta. We administered oxygen and she's fine now. Breathing normally, and her size and vital signs are all good. We'll keep her here a few days for observation, but all signs are very positive."

"And my wife?"

"She's okay. Sleeping. She'll be asleep for a while. She did start hemorrhaging in the delivery room, but we were able to contain it. We had to administer some pretty strong medication. But she's a fighter. Got pretty feisty in there!"

Tommy's smile finally returned then. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"She'll be weak and tired for a while." the doctor continued. "We'd like to keep her here for a few days too, just to be on the safe side. Then she can go home. But she'll need help."

"Of course. Anything." Tom agreed. "Can I see them?".

"Yes, absolutely. Jude has a private room, as you requested. The baby is in the special care nursery, just down the hall from her."

"Can we see her, too?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Rachel. I didn't see you there. But I should have guessed you'd be here for your friends. Besides, I guess you're next." Dr. Smythe said, surveying her other patient.

"Hopefully, not any time soon." Rachel jibed.

"I don't think so." the doctor responded, then continued. "Since Jude has a private room, she can have any visitors at any time. You and Quest are welcome to see her. But the special care nursery has an immediate family-only policy. I'm sorry. I know you two are very close to Tom and Jude, family to them. But I can't change the rules."

"It's okay" they both agreed. All three followed the doctor to Jude's room. Rachel and Quest waited outside, respecting Tommy's need to see her alone first.

He gazed lovingly at her. To him, she seemed peaceful, but she slept so deeply, it was as if her brain was deactivated. He whispered softly, reassuring her and left her in the company of Quest and Rachel as he went to meet his daughter for the first time.

A nurse protectively stood watch over the fragile newborns. Following her strict instructions, Tommy scrubbed and donned a sterile gown before she led him to the isolette crib where his daughter rested. Like her mother, she slept quietly. He noted the small, delicate features and the light dusting of red fuzz on her head.

"Perfect!" he thought, overwhelmed with love.

"Can I touch her?" he asked.

"Of course" the nurse replied, showing him the openings in the side of the crib where his hands could reach in. He gently caressed his little girl.

Hello, honey" Tommy crooned to her. "I'm your dad. I love you."

After a too-short visit, the protective nurse ushered him out. It was time for the special care nursery to close for the night. He returned to Jude, and found her still asleep.

"Come on. You should go home and rest." his friends urged.

"No. I won't leave her. I can sleep in the chair. I don't want her to wake up and not find me here."

"Okay. We'll see you later." Quest and Rachel left.

True to his word, Tommy dozed off in that chair. It was late, and it had been a long and emotional day. Very early the next morning, Jude finally stirred. Her eyes opened, immediately noting her slumbering husband. His hair was completely mussed and his clothes wrinkled. Yet, he never looked better to her as she patiently waited for him to wake; he soon did.

"Hey" she whispered. "You're awake"

"Shouldn't that be my line?" he grinned at her.

"You've been here all night." she said, clearly touched.

"Waiting for you." he replied, returning her affection. "I always said you were worth it. So is our daughter.".

"Did you see her?" she asked.

"Of course. She's perfect. A beautiful, red-haired, little girl. Looks just like you.".

"I want to see her. I didn't get to..."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll go see about that."

Tommy spoke briefly with the nurse staffing the private ward, who made a phone call. Soon, she entered the room, bearing a soft pink bundle.

"She's doing so well. We figured it would be good if she could nurse now."

"Yes" Jude replied, putting the baby to her breast with practiced hands.

"Hello." Jude murmured to their little girl. "Hello, Ruby Sarah Quincy. We love you. Welcome to our family."

Jude and Tommy stared in wonder at their eagerly feeding daughter.

"I was so scared." she told him.

"Me, too. But everything's fine now." he reassured her.

Except that wasn't exactly true. The ominous person from their wedding sat in his elaborate house high in the hills. He carefully pasted something into a large leather scrapbook. The volume teemed with papers and clippings, noting in detail every aspect of the life of the Quincy family. It was as thorough a record as any close relative could or would be expected to have.

"Family" he sneered. "I treated them both like family! And then- stabbed in the back!"

He cheered up considerably as he added Ruby Quincy's birth announcement to his morbid collection.

"Yes" he thought. "This will really help."

Again, Tommy and Jude's love song, his evil mantra, played in his head.

"_In time you slipped away... somewhere, there's a love in flames. Take my breath away."_

"My time is coming!" he thought, jubilant.

Fourteen years later, it would finally arrive...


	5. Chapter 5: Wouldn't It Be Good

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 5- Wouldn't It Be Good.

Author's Notes: Wow! I just keeping having more and more fun with this. I read and listened to everyone's comments (those of you reading this online on either site and as well as those of you reading this in person). You guys are awesome! You make me smile, make me laugh and just blow me away. Thanks soooo much to each of you. I love seeing people post repeatedly on the sites; that way I know you really are sticking with this! Of course, I also love seeing new readers join our circle. Anyway, the comments so far intrigued me and gave me some interesting ideas, really stimulating my imagination. Thank you!

Okay, a few more comments. I feel a need to explain something about "Ruby Quincy". Again, it's funny how things turn out. We know that on the show, Stuart Harrison has this weird obsession with the Beatles and named his daughters Jude and Sadie after Beatles songs. I deliberately put that in Chapter 3, naming his twins "Lucy and Michelle". However, I did not intend to do that with "Ruby". Her name came from her hair color and the fact that I thought it fit her (hint- a good name for an aspiring rock star). After she was "named", I realized the Beatles connotation- guess it's hard to avoid them. Oh, well...

Similarly, another musical note (hey, another bad pun!). The song used in this chapter is really obscure and I wonder if anyone here has ever heard it. Again, my obsession with 1980's movies kicks in. "Wouldn't It Be Good" was performed by the Danny Hutton Hitters on the "Pretty In Pink" soundtrack (an awesome CD, by the way!)

Also- some of you have commented on the "time jumps" in the story. What can I say- that just seems to be the way things are turning out. But it really makes sense. Not everything in life happens right away, in such a direct order. Some choices we make, we don't see the consequences of until many years later. Besides, I like the notion of a "villain" stalking Tommy and Jude, just lurking in the background waiting for the perfect moment to strike... it's so deliciously evil. Much more wicked than if he acted right away- now his nasty scheme is perfected and much more devious... To answer your questions, Jude was 22 and Tommy 28 when they married and she was 28 and he was 34 in the last chapter (Chapter 4 took place in the spring and Jude and Tommy will celebrate their sixth anniversary in September of that year) . Now, in Chapter 5 we surge forward fourteen years more into the future- she's 42 and he's 48 (this chapter takes place at the very end of August). What a thought- those two that old... but it's amusing trying to envision who they have become and what their relationship is now like. They have now been married almost twenty years (yes, that too will play a role in the story!). Seriously, I hope the "time jumps" haven't been too confusing- I too had to sit and work it out using actual dates.

Okay, enough with my babbling... you guys really want to see Chapter 5. The usual disclaimer (I don't own IS, the song, blah, blah, blah), and just a few more words regarding Chapter 6. I'll try to have the next one out by the Thanksgiving holiday. After that, I'm going on vacation for a week (yay!). While I will definitely be writing while I'm away, the computer situation may not permit me to publish, until after I get back. So Chapter 7 may take longer. I promise, it's coming! I'm gonna see this through to the end. Of course feedback always motivates me and makes me write faster... hint, hint.

Chapter 5- Wouldn't It Be Good

Deep darkness fell outside; only one single star illuminated the night sky. Contrasting with this was the brightly lit bedroom in the aforementioned Tudor house. A young, slender female sat cross-legged on her brass bed. Long red hair fell over her face, partially obscuring her identity and masking her look of total concentration. Eagerly, she strummed her guitar, testing the final chords of her new song, singing softly.

"_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes. Even if it were for just a day... Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away. Ah-ah..."_

"Yes!" she thought, jubilant. "My best ever! This should do it!"

A metalic blast from the next room totally killed her celebratory buzz.

"What the hell is that?" she grumpily complained. "Patrick!" she hollered.

Naturally, he did not respond.

"Probably can't even hear me with that racket going on!" she groused.

Fourteen year old Ruby Quincy angrily flipped her hair off her face as she rose from the bed. Guitar still in hand, she stalked next door to her brother's room and barged in.

"Patrick!" she screamed again.

"Hey, carrot-head!" he greeted her. "This is surprising. So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Don't call me that!" she admonished him. "And cut the crap! What's with that horrible noise?"

"Science experiment. Robotics. Wanna see?"

"No. Not really. Please spare me. And what's up with that? School doesn't even start until next Tuesday!"

"Just getting a heads-up. I have to, if I wanna win the science fair this year..."

"Omg, Pat! Do you always have to be such a geek? You are totally going to embarrass me this year!" Ruby baited him.

"Who asked you to come to my school, anyway" her brother cheerfully responded.

"Mom and Dad. That's who. You actually think I wanna go there?"

"It's an excellent school..." Patrick started to say.

"Pat! Could you please gag it! It's preppie paradise! I mean, uniforms. Plaid skirts. Penny loafers. Little blazers with crests on them! Pure hell!" Ruby dramatically moaned.

"Yeah. That certainly does cramp your style." Pat commiserated, surveying his younger sister's typical attire of torn jeans and a cotton tank top.

"Might do you good!" he added, smirking.

"Oh, shut up! Just cause you have no taste!"

It was not the first time they had discussed this. Ruby could never comprehend her brother's complete lack of concern for or interest in his appearance. Today, for example, he wore an old, shapeless black T-shirt, with a chest pocket, paired with raggedy old denim cutoffs that he owned for years. His slovenly attire and lackadaisical attitude completely eradicated the potential hotness of his golden brown hair, toned body and chistled jawline. Even his piercing blue eyes remained hidden behind thick glasses; no amount of pleading on her part persuaded him to wear his contacts.

"Too high-maintenance." he always replied.

"What a waste!" Ruby always thought, as she did now.

The sound of Patrick's voice returned her to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, you're one to talk about noise. Heard you "singing". Hurting my ears again!" he teased.

"That song rocks! My best ever! But I guess you couldn't be expected to know that!" Ruby threw back at him.

"If I could just have some quiet and be able to concentrate..." she went on.

"Okay" he conceded. "Hit me. Play it already!"

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Cause I know it's the only way to shut you up!"

She sat down on her brother's unmade, paper-strewn bed and began.

"So?" she said, after her performance concluded

"Wow!" Patrick responded, then became uncharacteristically silent.

Ruby just stared at him. He never reacted to her music this way before. Previously, if he thought the song was bad, he'd make a bland remark. If he actually liked it (and shockingly enough, that sometimes happened), his comment would be snide. The sarcasm concealed his true emotions; like his father, reticent Patrick rarely revealed these to anyone. Especially not to Ruby. Secretly, he loved and was proud of his talented sister. But there was no way he'd ever admit that.

Ruby waited impatiently for him to speak; she knew him better than he gave her credit for. She understood his neutral remarks and comprehended his put-downs even better. She could usually decipher exactly what he felt. But not this time. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Silence from you? What does that mean?' she impatiently asked.

A rare serious look appeared on Patrick's face as he regarded his sister.

"You're right. It's really good. Seriously, it's special."

Grateful for his support, Ruby went on, verbalizing her hopes.

"Could I... do you think mom and dad would let me... record it. For real? Make a CD and everything?"

"Yeah" he replied. "I could totally see that. It really rocks. And I know that's something you always wanted to do."

"Thanks!" Ruby said, completely happy. Then Patrick's sarcasm returned.

"Hey, worse stuff gets played on the radio. At least yours isn't gimmicky corporate crap!"

"Okay, you loser!" Ruby replied, affectionately. "So help me. How do I ask our parents?"

"You are actually asking for advice? From this "loser"? Oh, I always knew this day would come..." he gloated.

"Stuff it!"

"Ok. Seriously. Just ask them. It's not like it's gonna be a total surprise to them. You've been playing and singing forever. You've talked about this before. You think they don't know what you want by now?"

"Yeah. But they still get a little freaked out when I mention it. Especially mom. I don't get it. She was only a little older than me when she won "Instant Star" and made her first CD. Hell, dad was my age!"

"Just make sure he's there when you ask. He'll support you, for sure." Patrick confidently advised.

"You think?" Ruby asked him.

"Yeah. Secretly, he's gonna love for you to do this. Follow in his footsteps. Besides, he spoils you rotten."

"He does not!" she retorted. "You know he's tough on us both."

"Yeah, sometimes. But you are his girl. It's just different." Patrick said, somewhat wistfully.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You know he loves you." Ruby tried to assure him, surprised by her brother's uncharacteristic open show of emotion.

"Yeah, I know he does. But he really doesn't get me. I guess I'm just too different."

"Well, duh! A science geek. A mathlete. In our family? Impossible!'

"Yeah. I guess I'm a genetic mutation." Patrick remarked intelligently.

"A what?" Ruby questioned, completely mystified.

"My point exactly." Patrick chuckled. "Now, beat it! I gotta get back to this. But mom and dad are both downstairs. Go talk to them. And good luck! Let me know what happens."

"Thanks!" Ruby said honestly grateful, as she left the room. A short walk led her downstairs, where the sounds of a piano beckoned her toward the living room. She knew G-Major's creative director and executive producer, otherwise known as her parents, were in there working. Nervously, she approached them.

"Hey there. What's up?" Tommy asked her, immediately stopping what he was doing. As always, his eyes brightened at the sight of his daughter. With her long auburn hair, blue eyes and her guitar in her hands, she looked so much like Jude that it awed him. Her personality resembled her mother's as well. Ruby too was bright and aware, so full of feeling. Plus, she possessed the same incredible musical gifts that promised to burst out, undeniable, some day. He noted a familiar look on her face, a determined gleam in her eye that he remembered well. Premonition flashed through him, then she spoke.

"Mom, Dad..." she began. "I want you to hear something...". She started to play.

_I've got it bad_

_You don't know how bad I've got it._

_You've got it easy._

_You don't know when you've got it good._

_It's getting harder._

_Just keeping life and soul together._

_I'm sick of fighting_

_Even though I know I should._

_The cold is biting._

_Through each and every nerve inside._

_My broken spirit_

_Is frozen to the core..._

_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes_

_Even if it were for just a day_

_Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away..._

_You must be joking,_

_You don't know a thing about it._

_You got no problems,_

_I'd stay right there if I were you._

_I've got it harder,_

_You couldn't dream how hard I got it._

_Stay outta my shoes,_

_If you know what's good for you._

_This heat is stifling._

_Burning me up on the inside,_

_The sweat's coming,_

_From each and every pore..._

_Wouldn't it be good to be on your side._

_Grass is always greener over there._

_Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care..._

_Ah-ah!_

Her voice softened as she repeated the first chorus and then faded with the second. Ruby then turned to her parents.

"It's good, isn't it?" she asked.

"It's wonderful, Ruby". Jude said, genuinely meaning it.

"Terrific, honey!" Tommy added.

"It's not just that. It's professional. It's as good as some of the records you guys make. I want to make one, too. With this song, and some of my other stuff. You always said I could try someday.".

"Yes, when you're old enough..." Jude automatically replied, then stopped, realizing something. But it was her feisty daughter who vocalized it.

"I am old enough. Dad, you performed at my age. And Mom was just a little bit older."

"You wanna be an "Instant Star"?" Tommy chuckled.

"Oh, please. Like reality TV contests aren't soooo over! No offense, Mom!"

"None taken!" Jude laughed.

"I just wanna make great music! Like you do"

"I know." Jude said thoughtfully. "I understand. I wanted that, too at your age. But there's a lot more to it. It can be really hard..."

"I know, Mom." Ruby confidently replied. "No one knows that better than me. I've heard your stories. Dad's stories. Even Uncle Jamie's stories. I know it's hard work. The studio, the tours, the press, the problems. But I want to do it, anyway. I can. I just know I can!" she proclaimed.

Ruby then smiled charmingly, as she played her trump card.

"I just want to make you two proud of me" she said sweetly.

"We are, honey. You are so talented." Jude assured her daughter.

"Then let me try. Pleeease?" she beseeched them.

"Okay" Tommy said. "Let us think about it. Then we'll talk again."

"Ok" Ruby agreed. That was fair enough. "Thanks!" she squealed, hugging both her parents before bouncing out of the room.

After she left, Tommy focused on Jude.

"Well, you were pretty easy on her." he commented. But he saw the turmoil in his wife's eyes and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Jude curled up against him, grateful for his familiar warmth as she replied.

"How can I not be? What good would that do? I know how she feels. I was like that, once. I wanted the same thing. And I got my chance. Our daughter deserves the same. Doesn't she?"

"Yeah" he nodded in agreement. "But it scares me a little, too."

"We always knew this day would come." Jude said. "But it really does worry me. No matter what she thinks she knows, or what we told her, she doesn't realize what it's really gonna be like. How hard it is. Vicious gossip, nasty reviews, backstabbing- remember Eden?" she asked. She could finally smile now, thinking of her old nemesis.

"Psycho Barbie? Of course." Tommy snickered.

"The tours- all that time away from home. No privacy. Late nights, wild parties, drinking and worse..."

"Yeah. I sure handled all that well." Tom mused, recalling his wild, misspent youth. Fame went to his head and his mother's death devastated him. His complete estrangement from his alcoholic father only worsened his problems. Alone, depressed and totally confused, he desperately sought an escape. Any escape. He found it in the parties and the girls. Considering all that exacerbated his concern for his daughter. He then spoke, to reassure himself as much as Jude.

"But Ruby doesn't have to be like me. You weren't"

"Yeah, but I was pretty messed up too. You know I had trouble dealing. All that crap about the music business took getting used to. Plus, my father had the affair and divorced my mother, then remarried." Jude said.

Tommy nodded, remembering, as his wife continued.

"But I guess I was pretty lucky. Someone was usually there for me. Jamie. Kat. My parents. Even Sadie, sometimes. And you were there, too"

"Not always" Tommy said regretfully. "I hurt you, too. I disappointed you so much, then." After all these years, it still pained him to think about it.

Jude smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I forgave you for all that. But, when you performed, you never had anyone." she went on. "It makes a difference."

"It does. We will be there for Ruby." Tommy assured her. "Everyone will- Jamie, Quest, Georgia, EJ- we'll all help her get through it."

"Yes, we will. At least as much as any teenager allows other people to help! And she's so independent, or thinks she is. But I don't want to smother her, either. And she has to keep up in school..." Jude stopped herself and laughed softly.

"What?" Tommy asked her.

"I sound just like my mother." she groaned.

"Hey, I like your mother. She's smart. And she was right then, just as you are now. Ruby will start at Pendleton Academy next week as planned. We're not changing that."

Jude shook her head, and suddenly began laughing again. Tommy looked at her quizzically.

"We're really assuming this is going to go somewhere." she stated.

"Well yeah, I do think that. But look, let's just go one step at a time. Take her to the studio. Let her try it. See what everyone else thinks. Let them help decide. " he said, sensibly.

"Yeah. We may be biased." Jude grinned, and he smiled back at her.

"Not that much. She's so amazingly talented. Just like you."

"Like both of us." Jude affectionately commented.

Tommy answered by tightening his hold on her and dropping a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Let's go to bed." he whispered.

"Ok" she breathlessly responded.

Three days later, Ruby Quincy proudly accompanied her parents to G-Major; she considered it the best day of her life. People rearranged their schedules, and EJ, Georgia, Jamie and Quest all turned out for the audition. So did Quest's daughter, Caitlin, Ruby's best friend since, well, forever. She pulled her aside as the adults conferred.

"This is your big chance, girl. You nervous?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah." Ruby admitted. Only to Caitlin would she confess that.

"I've wanted this for ages, you know that. I don't wanna screw this up." she said, her eyes seeking her friend's support. As always, Caitlin had her back.

"You won't. You've been practicing ever since we can remember. Always writing songs and singing. Hey, I bet you sang before you could talk!" her friend said. The two girls laughed at the corny, but long-standing joke between their two families.

"Ok, Ruby. We're ready now." Quest said.

"Break a leg, girl!' Caitlin said.

As if she'd been doing it all her life, Ruby donned headphones and stood before the microphone. Quest situated himself in the control booth, as Georgia, EJ and Jamie took seats behind him, with Jude, Tommy and Caitlin. Tension filled the room; everyone was intrigued. They had all heard Ruby perform before at one time or another. None denied she possessed talent. But did she have what it took to be a real pro? They would soon find out.

Quest gave Ruby her cue and she started singing, her enthralled audience concentrating carefully on her every note. After she finished, she looked up at her producer.

"Good. Now, let's try it another way. A little faster. Edgier." Quest directed. Ruby followed his instructions easily and naturally. Time flew by as they worked, finally completing the recording.

"Ok, Ruby. That's a wrap. Good job, girl. I'm gonna work this up for you, and we'll see what we've got."

"Cool!" Ruby replied, trying to sound casual. "Thanks!"

"Awesome! You so rock!" Caitlin was the first to praise her.

"Really great, Ruby. I'm so proud of you!" Jude beamed.

Tommy was blown away and could only echo his wife's response. Jamie was next to congratulate her, beaming fondly.

"Nice job, Ruby" EJ said simply. But her glittering eyes said much more.

"You did good Ruby." Georgia said. "But we'll see how this turns out. Then decide where we wanna go with this."

"Great. Thanks, all of you." Ruby said sincerely, as she all but flew over to Caitlin and the two girls left the room. EJ then excused herself, already late for a press conference. Jamie too needed to rush off. But before he did, he whispered something in Jude's ear.

"So? Looks like I have a new client?'

"Maybe? If she wants you..." Jude teased.

"But, of course she will." he arrogantly proclaimed. "Who can resist me? You couldn't. Like mother, like daughter."

"Oh, please!" Jude gave Jamie a playful shove. Then she turned serious.

"Tommy and I have to talk to Georgia. Ruby's so young. If she does this, we'll all need to look out for her."

"Jude, you know I will. I love your kids as if they were my own."

A look of regret passed over Jamie's face. His marriage of ten years recently ended in divorce and there had been no children. He envied Tommy that; a very small part of him still harbored an adolescent crush on Jude. As always, those thoughts remained unconscious. Those days were long over.

He returned her friendly hug, listening to her response.

"I know you do. I know you'll be there for her. Just as you were for me. Thanks, Jamie."

"Hey, any time. Speaking of time, I'm late. Gotta jet!" he said, exiting the room.

Jude then turned and took a few steps to where Georgia and Tommy stood, waiting for her.

"So, what did you really think G? Be honest." Tommy inquired of their boss and long-time friend.

"As if I'd ever lie to either of you, about your music or anything else. You guys know I'm gonna be straight with you. So..." she paused dramatically.

"Yeah. So?" Jude mimicked, as both she and Tom fixed their eyes on Georgia.

"Your kid's got it. She's the real thing. Just like you both were. I'd sign her in a second, even if she wasn't related to either of you. She could be big, especially in today's market. Hell, she may turn out to be better than either of you!"

"Ouch!" Tommy mockingly said.

Georgia expected that reaction; she knew Tommy's ego well, and continued.

"Got you there, Quincy. Of course, people will think she just got the chance because of who her parents are. But that will also generate a lot of press.".

"Yeah. EJ already loves that. Did you see her face? She practically drooled! What that woman can't do..." Jude smiled, thinking of G-Major's head of publicity and her reaction to Ruby's performance.

Again, Georgia spoke, reading Jude's thoughts.

"The press will be mixed. She'll definitely get flamed some. Just another spoiled rockstar's kid. They'll assume she has no talent. She'll have to be really good. Pay her dues. But then again, so does everyone, somehow. You guys both did."

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Jude confided.

"I know, kid. But it's part of this business. Inevitable. She'll get hurt, just like you did. But looking back, do you regret it? Would you have changed anything?'

"No." Jude confidently said, looking at Tommy. "Because it got me everything I ever wanted."

"Ruby will come through this just fine. We'll try one album and see where it goes. You know she'll have everyone behind her. The best. EJ will personally oversee the PR. Jamie, I assume, will manage her. Quest will produce. And you two, of course, will oversee everything."

"And you will also Georgia." Tommy said to their one-time mentor.

"Well..." the woman began, as an unfamiliar look appeared on her face. Tommy and Jude stared at her, perplexed.

"Actually, Tom, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. And Jude, you should hear this, it involves you, too. Let's sit down." Georgia directed.

The Quincy's followed her instructions, situating themselves on the old studio couch. They had no idea what was happening, but deduced from Georgia's expression that it was big. Her announcement lived up to those expectations.

"You guys know I've kind of been seeing someone." she began.

"Yeah. Alex Rosen. That lawyer from Los Angeles. You told me about him. About how you two have been on and off for years." Jude replied.

"Yes. It's been hard to keep things going so far apart. It's clear, it's not going to work this way. But we don't want to break up. So, we decided to make a change." Georgia paused, inhaling deeply before continuing. It had not been an easy decision for her to make, but as always she was confident in her choice.

"I'm moving to LA." she told them.

Tommy and Jude's faces registered their total surprise.

"Wow! That's great! I'm soooo happy for you!" Jude said, embracing Georgia.

"Me, too." Tommy added, enthusiastically. "You deserve the best, G.".

"Thanks!" Georgia beamed at them both.

"But what about G-Major?" Tommy's practical mind questioned.

Georgia nodded. She expected him, as her right-hand man to ask that. She had thought about it, and come up with a solution.

"I've considered that. You guys know I don't want to stop working. I love this crazy business! What I want to do is set up a branch of G-Major in LA. It'll be tough. Lots of competition there. But it can happen. We started out from nothing here and look where we are now."

Tommy and Jude nodded, remembering. They shared Georgia's vision. Her plan was daring, but they knew she was strong, smart and savvy enough to make it work.

"You did so good here, G." Tommy started to say, but Georgia interrupted him.

"When I say "we", I mean "we". Tom, you've been here since the beginning. You helped make this place succeed. It wouldn't be what it is without you. That's why I want you to take over here. As a full partner. With all responsibilities, as well as benefits.

He remained speechless as Georgia continued.

"G-Major will become a parent company. This branch, this label can have a different name. Yours. I can't imagine you'd be satisfied with anything else!" she knowingly grinned.

Jude stared at Tommy. The offer constituted the very dream they had discussed for years. Her ambitious husband always aspired to manage his own label and own his own record company. But loyalty to Georgia hindered that dream; he would not betray her that way. He finally managed to speak.

"Georgia, I really don't know what to say. I'm happy. And flattered, really I am. I didn't expect this." Tom truthfully replied.

"Oh, I know. I like surprises. Especially for you." Georgia said, mischievously. It was always difficult to put one over on Tommy Quincy.

"I know you guys will want to talk it over. Just let me know within a few days. If we're going to do this, we've got a lot of arrangements to make." she continued. Her friends agreed.

"I'll see you both later." she said. Pleased, she left them in the studio, confident she could predict exactly what their decision would be.

A thrilled Jude surveyed her husband. Her nerves tingled with excitement and joy. Tommy's reaction directly contrasted hers. He simply sat motionless, a blank look on his face. She figured he was just stunned.

"Tommy..." Jude began, snapping her fingers, hoping to jolt him out of his trance-like state. Realizing a better way to accomplish that, she stopped talking. She just threw her arms around him and pressed her lips on his as passionately as she could.

As always, this stirred Tom. His arms encircled her waist, as she threaded her hands through his hair, deepening their kiss still further. When it ended, he smiled down at her.

"You were so far away. I had to do something to wake you up." she grinned back, completely satisfied with herself.

"Excellent choice. You can wake me up that way anytime. Every time. Hmm, maybe I should drift off more often." he teased her.

"I'm soooo happy! Aren't you?' she asked him. "This is exactly what we always talked about. Come on, Tommy, you know you want it. You always have."

"Yeah. I still do. I just didn't expect this. Didn't see it coming at all."

Jude nodded, completely understanding. After all these years, it still was a rare occurrence for anyone to surprise Tommy Quincy. Usually, he maintained control; he liked it that way. Anything else could become too hard for him to handle.

"But you are going to say yes." Jude prodded. "It's exactly what you always dreamed of. Your own company. Your own label."

"No" he said.

"No?" Jude replied, completely confused.

"Our company. Our label. You are my partner. I can't do this without you." he murmured.

"I could live with that." she whispered lovingly. Her enthusiasm overcame her. "So, let's get started!"

Tommy continued cradling her in his arms as their foreheads met. Suddenly, the studio door swung open, and Quest interrupted their moment.

"Whoa! Sorry, man!" he said.

"It's okay." Tom assured him.

"Something going on?" he asked, noting their glowing faces.

"Yeah, man. Something big."

"Spill"

"Georgia just offered me a partnership in G-Major. She's moving to LA, and I'm taking over here. I guess it's G-Major/Q Records from now on."

"That's great!" Quest responded, a practiced smile carefully in place. It concealed his true feelings. Part of him was genuinely happy for his friend. But the other part felt envious. Tommy always seemed to get everything he wanted, relatively effortlessly. Not that he didn't work hard; Quest would always admit that he did. It was just that Quest felt overshadowed, always Tom's beta, the golden boy's second. Quest sometimes longed to be number one. Every promotion, every bit of recognition he himself got, came in Tommy's wake. All reflected glory. Just once, he wanted the spotlight all to himself. Ruby's song appealed to him today; ironically it expressed his own feelings about her father. He again considered the lyrics.

"_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes... Even if it were for just a day..."_

His face revealed nothing, as he again congratulated Tommy and Jude. The Quincy's left, undoubtedly to notify the rest of their family and celebrate. In contrast, Quest returned to work.

Two days later, the person from the wedding again sat, plotting. Surrounding him were new articles about the Quincy's, the restructuring of G-Major, to be known in Canada as "Q Records". Another coup for Tom Quincy, he thought, anger boiling over.

"You know what to do?" he asked the other person standing directly in front of him.

"Of course. Easy. Destroy Tom and Jude Quincy. It'll be my pleasure. He has what I want after all." came the answer.

" Wouldn't it be good..." he grinned as they finalized the rest of their plan.

The two smiled confidently, enjoying the long- awaited moment.

"So. Next Saturday, at the partnership announcement party. It begins..." one of them said.

The other just noddedin confirmation.


	6. Chapter 6: Let Me Rise, Let Me Fall

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 6- Let Me Rise, Let Me Fall.

Author's Notes: For once, I actually don't have much to say here (I guess it's a law of averages thing after the really, really long note on the last chapter). This one is pretty clear, just things moving along... and more is actually happening than meets the eye! Seriously, I've been reading everyone's feedback on both this site and the IS TV site (and also listening to those of you "watching this live"). People have all these ideas about what's going on here... what can I say? I'm not giving away squat! I will give you this one hint... I pride myself on being unpredictable... Of course, I could always do the really unpredictable thing here and go for the obvious. Seriously, in one way or another- Expect Surprises! It's what makes this soooo fun!

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I know I'm thankful for all of you reading and commenting on this fic, on both sites (I see some of you read it here and post on the IS message board). Please keep the posts and reviews coming- I need to know what people are thinking to know what this story needs to work! Chapter 7 is already in process... it's one that I've been looking forward to since starting this ...

Usual disclaimer still applies... Oh, and thanks to two of my friends- VZ for her professional insights into the music business, and DB for helping me think of the name "Downtown Guyz" (its surprisingly hard to come up with a boy-band name- seems all the good ones are taken!)

Chapter 6- Let Me Rise, Let Me Fall

Ruby Quincy ran her brush through her long auburn hair one last time and flipped it back. She then applied yet one more coat of mascara. She looked in the mirror, desperately hoping for some sort of miraculous transformation.

"Aiggh!" she groaned, completely disappointed. From the neck up, her appearance satisfied her. She was actually having a good hair day, and her dramatic makeup looked well. Her favorite earrings filled the multiple holes in each earlobe. But the rest of her appearance freaked her out.

"Gross! I look like I'm ten!" she griped to herself. "Is there no way to make this dorky uniform look cool?"

Then she was suddenly inspired.

"Or is there?" she thought, grabbing a studded belt and some matching bracelets from her dresser and tossing them in her bag. No time to put these on now; her mother had been calling her for breakfast for the last ten minutes.

Ruby rushed downstairs. Naturally, her brother was already seated at the small round table in the kitchen.

"Keep me waiting. As usual" he greeted her. "Come on. You're gonna make me late!"

"Oh, no, Mr. Perfect! Like that could ever happen!. Besides, you need more time than I do to eat all that" she said, indicating the oversize helping of cereal in front of him. She poured a much smaller portion into a bowl for herself, and added milk. She then reached for the coffeepot.

"Hey! Who said you could drink that?" Patrick commented.

"Mom said I could when I started high school. In case you missed out, that's today."

"Oooh, just look at you. All grown up!" he retorted, sarcastically.

"Yeah. I am grown up. It's great! You really should try it some time!" she shot back at him.

Jude watched her playfully bickering children and shook her head. Those two could go on like this for hours and often did. But today, they had someplace to be, and she had to make sure that they got there. She interrupted them.

"Guys, just finish eating and get going. Besides, don't you have other people to pick up?

"Yeah. We gotta get Caitlin, remember. You promised." Ruby reminded her brother.

"How'd I ever get myself into driving two kids anyway. Seen with freshmen!" he snorted.

"Oh, please. Like your social standing can go anywhere but up!"

"By being seen with my little sister. Like that's ever a good thing!"

"What about Caitlin? Even you admit she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah. But she's almost like another sister. She practically lives here. And right now, I wish she did! We gotta drive outta the way to get to her house. Exactly why am I doing this?"

"Mom asked you to." Ruby replied.

"Yeah. And then we gotta get my friend Harv, too".

Ruby rolled her eyes at that, showing her brother with one quick gesture exactly what she thought of Harv. He ignored her.

"You done? Come on, we gotta bolt."

"Bolt? Oh, please! That expression is so 1980's."

They continued taunting each other inside the car.

"Seat belt" he superiorly reminded her.

"I was gonna do it!" she snapped back, but followed his directions.

They made the necessary stops and then arrived at school.

"Awright" Patrick drawled. "Meet me back here at exactly 3:00 if you want that ride to the studio. If not, you walk. Might do you good, Miss Rock Star."

"Oh, shut up! Just let us outta the car before we're seen with you."

"Heaven forbid!" he replied, unlatching the door.

Ruby and Caitlin walked towards the front of the main building, stopping to stare at it's imposing Gothic facade.

"Again, is this a school or a castle?" Caitlin asked, grinning.

"Medieval prison, most likely!" Ruby quipped, grateful for her friend's presence. At least, there would be one person in this place who got it.

Truthfully, Ruby was a little scared. No one at Pendleton Academy looked like they'd be anything like her. Too clean cut. Too pristine.

"Then again, you don't exactly look like yourself, either" she mused, and remembered the contents of her bag.

"Come on!" she bust out, grabbing Caitlin's arm.

"What?"

"I gotta take care of something!"

Ruby dragged her friend to the nearest bathroom. While Caitlin fixed her already-perfect hair, Ruby performed her fashion transformation. She pulled her blouse from the waistband of her skirt and unfastened the top buttons, revealing the white cotton tank top underneath. She then cinched the blouse at her hip with her studded belt and added the coordinating bracelets to her wrists.

"Better!" she grinned happily.

"Whoa, girl!" Caitlin cried out, looking Ruby over.

"What?" Ruby asked. "Doesn't it look cool enough?".

Caitlin just shook her head. She knew her friend always liked to test the rules and see how far she could push their limits.

"Too cool for this school. You actually think they are gonna let you go around dressed like that?".

"Well, the rules don't exactly say I can't! Guess I'm just gonna find out!" Ruby brashly stated.

The two started towards the auditorium, where freshman orientation would take place. Among the last to enter, they slipped into two inconspicuous seats towards the back. Silently, they surveyed the group around them. Dismayed, Ruby inwardly wondered if all her classmates were as dull as they looked.

"Please, no." she silently hoped. "I'll never fit in here."

She noted a frumpy, middle aged woman in an iron-gray suit approach the podium and start speaking.

"Good morning. Welcome to Pendleton Academy. As you all know, I am Mrs. Turnbull, your headmistress..."

Ruby's mind drifted as the woman droned on, giving the typical first day of school speech.

"Boring!" she thought.

Far more interesting to her was her scheduled afternoon session at the studio.

"Q-Records!" she laughed. After all, she was recording a CD at her parent's label. They paid her. Technically, she now worked for them.

"What a trip!" she thought.

The seemingly endless lecture finally over, the students exited the auditorium to locate their first classes.

"Girl, what'cha got?" Caitlin asked.

"Algebra.. "My worst subject. First thing! I'm so dead! I'm not even awake this early!" Ruby groaned.

" Hey, just chill. I'm in that class too. I'll get you through it." Caitlin always got straight A's.

"Like last year? And the year before?" Ruby said.

"And next year, and the year after that..." Caitlin confidently predicted.

"Thanks!" Ruby said, sincerely.

"No prob..." Caitlin started to say something else, but a steely voice from behind intruded.

"Miss Quincy?"

"Yes?" Ruby responded, automatically turning around to face an irate Mrs. Turnbull.

"What is that you're wearing?" the headmistress coldly demanded, pointing a bony finger at the offending garment.

"Uh- a belt." Ruby answered.

"Such a belt is not part of the Pendleton Academy uniform. Please remove it and tuck your shirt in. Take off those bracelets, too"

Reluctantly, Ruby did as the headmistress ordered.

"In the future, we also expect to see more modest makeup and jewelry. Tomorrow, you will arrive here with your appearance up to proper standards. You will report to my office first thing in the morning so we can be sure of that."

Ruby just stared in disbelief.

"Do I make myself clear, Miss Quincy?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know who your parents are. Such apparel is no doubt stylish in their world. However, it has no place at Pendleton. Tomorrow, then." she dictated, finally moving on.

As soon as Mrs. Turnbull was out of earshot, Ruby turned to Caitlin.

"Geez, what's her damage?"

"Probably needs her coffee or something." her friend answered.

"That's not all she needs..." Ruby smirked evilly.

The two girls started laughing, but a loud bell halted their mirth.

"We gotta go!" They raced up the stairs to class.

As Ruby expected it to, the day passed slowly, and excruciatingly. After all, not only was she in school, but she was dying for it to be time to go to the studio. Finally, that hour actually arrived, and Ruby walked with Caitlin back towards the main doors. Caitlin stopped suddenly.

"You coming?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Nah! Yearbook meeting. You know I'm into writing and photography. May as well check it out."

"Ok, cool. Talk to you later." Ruby replied.

As agreed, she met Patrick at his car.

"So, brainiac. How'd it go?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay"

"Heard Turnbull already nailed you. Didn't like your oh-so-stylish outfit!"

"Yeah. I guess she's like you. No taste. Speaking of..." Ruby rooted through her purse, re-doing her makeup and fixing her hair as her brother drove.

"Should have brought some jeans. Next time." she promised herself, as her brother pulled up at the record company.

Ruby joyfully leaped out of the car.

"Don't say thank you or anything." Patrick arrogantly corrected her.

She just turned her head towards him, giving him one of her famous "Whatever!" looks before resuming her path inside. Rushing, she didn't even notice the equally oblivious blonde girl coming closer and closer to her, until they collided.

"You lost or something?" Ruby asked her, angrily.

"Nice outfit!" the girl smirked.

Ruby knew who she was. Stacie Sloane was the latest teen princess. Physically, she suited the role perfectly. Sixteen years old, with the regulation long blond hair, winsome smile and angelic demeanor. Clearly, the latter was an act; Ruby could always tell. The girl obviously needed her attitude adjusted.

"Nice CD" Ruby retorted. "What's it called again? Cheesy Pop?"

"Jealous, much!" Stacie smiled winningly.

"Yeah, right!"

"Look here, little Ruby Q. I know who you are. I don't care. There's only room here for one #1. Me. That's the way it is. And it's gonna stay that way! Got it, wannabe?

"Excuse me? What did you say? I'm sorry, but I don't speak airhead!" Ruby snapped back, borrowing one of her brother's sarcastic comebacks. She looked viciously into Stacie's green eyes, before turning away and moving on to meet Quest.

The remainder of the week was less dramatic. Ruby started to acclimate to her new school. She didn't like the snooty air of Pendleton academy, but except for the uniforms and slightly stricter rules, it really didn't differ much from her previous school. However, her classmates still seemed alien to her. In contrast, Caitlin appeared to fit in extremely well. While Ruby headed off to Q-Records every afternoon, Caitlin joined the yearbook staff and the photography club. Now, she even talked about auditioning for the school play. Ruby's eyes widened with disbelief when she heard this.

"Who are you? What have you done with my friend?" she teased lightly.

"Just trying to have some fun. Why should it always be about you." Caitlin shot back, angry eyes blazing pure fire.

Her irate response shocked Ruby.

"Chill." the redhead female said, smiling sweetly, knowing her friend could not resist it. "I'm just surprised, that's all" she added.

She managed to avoid further argument with Caitlin. But Ruby hadn't seen much of her, either; they were both so occupied with their individual interests. Even when they were together at school, other kids always competed with her for Caitlin's attention. Including several guys, none of whom impressed Ruby. They were all so immature. But at least her friend appeared to share this sentiment. It was fun watching these boys showing off for her, while she remained completely unmoved by their efforts.

"At least, we'll get to hang out tonight." Ruby said, after reviewing the events of the past week, as she again primped before her mirror. Saturday night had finally rolled around. She looked at and approved of her reflection. She wore a sleeveless, black T-shirt, and a distressed blue denim miniskirt over black leggings. Chunky black shoes, and her studded belt completed the look.. Incredibly, EJ insisted on meeting with her to approve the outfit. Tonight was not only her father's partnership party, but her own first "official" public appearance since signing her recording contract. EJ expected "Ruby Quincy of Q records" to attract considerable press. She carefully prepared her for this, coaching her on exactly what to say and what not to say in interviews. EJ not only insisted on helping choose her wardrobe, but even wanted to send over a hairdresser and makeup artist. While Ruby liked that idea, her mother vetoed it.

"EJ, I think that's just a little much" Jude said to her. "We can handle this. It's just a casual party after all."

"Ok" EJ deferred. "I'm gonna trust you on this one. Just make sure she looks good!"

That promise had definitely been kept. Satisfied with herself, Ruby went downstairs to meet up with her family.

While Ruby dressed, Jude and Tommy also readied themselves for the party. Finished with her preparations, Jude turned towards her husband.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded, a relaxed, confident look on his face. Dressed in his black jacket, plain T-shirt and jeans, he looked the epitome of the successful music executive he was. His appearance captivated Jude, who could only move closer to him.

"You like?" he said, smugly.

"Yeah" she replied, noting the small flicker in his eye. "Nervous?" Jude asked him.

"Well, yes, a little. But don't tell anyone. Only you can know the truth." he sweetly teased her. Then Tommy became serious.

"It's a big night for us, Jude. The partnership. Ruby's signing. You know."

" I know" she sighed. The tone of her voice told Tommy everything.

"You're nervous, too" he said softly.

"Yeah! But I'm also really excited. You know how I get."

"By now, I would think so." he whispered lovingly, as he took her hand. "Come on. Let's move. I heard Ruby already head downstairs. Our daughter, actually early for something. You know this is big!"

They joined their son and daughter, who patiently waited for them in the foyer. Parents and children exchanged smiles, greetings and compliments.

"Congratulations, Dad! Patrick was first to say.

"Yeah, Dad! It's soooo awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Thanks, guys. Ok. Let's go!" Tommy directed, ushering his family out to the waiting car. A quick ride brought them to the newly re-christened G-Major/Q Records.

"Thanks, man." Tommy said to the driver, as he and his family exited the automobile. He inhaled deeply, as he stood outside the building, surveying his company. He then looked at his family- Jude right beside him, and his children scampering up ahead. Overwhelmed, he again reached for his wife's hand, whispering.

"I'm so lucky. I have everything."

"You?" Jude responded. "What happened to "we"? We have everything."

"Yes. That's exactly it." he easily conceded.

"Hey mom, dad" Ruby called playfully. "You just gonna stand there?"

"Yeah. Let's party!" Patrick added.

Their kids' enthusiasm was contagious and Tom and Jude hurried to catch up with them. Together, the foursome entered the doors of the record company. The decor inside lived up to this momentous occasion. The large reception area was brightly lit and festively decorated. A DJ spun the label's biggest hits, including many of Jude's songs, both classic and new; "24 Hours" played as they entered. Waiters and waitresses in sharp black and red uniforms threaded through the celebrity-studded crowd, serving fancy canapes, finger foods and cocktails. Naturally, all the staff and performers employed at the label were present, as were key industry professionals and members of the press. Gravity seemed to shift as the Quincy family entered the room, instantly becoming the center of attention.

"Ah, the guest of honor finally has arrived!" Georgia called out, immediately joining them.

"Well, you know Tommy. He just couldn't decide what to wear." Jude responded, earning a chuckle from Georgia, Patrick and Ruby. Her husband remained unamused.

"Yeah, right!" he said, affronted by the slur to his manly image. But everyone knew Jude spoke the truth.

"Hey, it's okay." Georgia soothed. "This is a big night for you."

"And for you too, Georgia." Tom added.

"Exactly. The rise of a new generation. A new beginning for us all. Especially for you, Ruby." Georgia smiled at their newest and youngest performer, who grinned cat-like back at her.

No one had a chance to say anything else. With her uncanny instinct, that of a hunter stalking prey, EJ approached them, saying to Ruby.

"Come on, kid. You got work to do. There's some people you gotta meet. I want you to charm their socks off!"

"No problem" Ruby confidently replied. Her smile widened still further as EJ led her away.

After ninety minutes of forced mingling, she finally got the chance to rest.

"Whew!" she said, collapsing into a chair next to Caitlin's. "My jaw hurts from smiling. I think my lips are gonna be stuck in that position."

"Now, that has possibilities..." Caitlin wickedly insinuated.

"So, what's been going on? What have I missed?" Ruby asked.

"You? Miss anything? That will be the day. Anyway, nothing exciting happening here. Just your typical celebrity party. So terribly dull." she drawled, affecting a bored, haughty tone.

"Speaking of boring, where's Pat?" Ruby questioned, curious.

" Right over there. Talking with that new intern, Brian somebody."

"Typical. A whole party full of beautiful women and he holes up with some guy all night."

"Yeah, well, you know he's shy."

"I know. So any interesting guys here?" Ruby said, scanning the crowd.

"Well, let's see. There's that one." Caitlin answered, indicating a plump, forty-something male with a receding hairline.

"Funny!" Ruby replied, but looked more closely at him. "Seriously, he looks familiar, but I can't remember who he is."

She mulled it over for a few minutes, before the realization hit her. She involuntarily snapped her fingers.

"How weird." she commented.

"What?"

"That's Chaz Blackburn. You know. He used to be in Boyz Attack with my dad. But they haven't spoken in ages. What the heck is he doing here?" she wondered.

Those same sentiments and questions echoed inside Tommy's head, as his once-friend and former bandmate walked over and greeted him.

"You look good, T. Really good."

"Thanks" Tom responded, not knowing exactly what else to say. Chaz rescued him.

"I know. I haven't aged as well. But I haven't been as lucky!" he said, warmly. "Look at you. Your own record company, two great kids, and as always, you are with the most desirable woman in the room" he continued, glancing flirtatiously at Jude.

A rare blush colored her skin as Chaz continued.

"Only this time, you were smart enough to marry her."

"No arguments there." Tommy smiled, slipping an arm around his wife.

"No arguments tonight, period. It's all in the past. I just wanted to see you. Wish you well."

"Thanks."

"So what have you been up to Chaz?" Jude asked politely.

"Not much. I'm divorced. But you've probably heard of my son, Justin."

"Justin Blackburn. Of course. From the band "Downtown Guyz". Like father, like son". Tommy quipped.

"Well, formerly of that group. I manage his career now. We've decided that it's time for a split. For him to go solo. Hey, he's 17 now. If he doesn't make it soon, he never will."

"Yeah. 17. Ancient!" Tommy responded.

"Careers are short in this business, T. You of all people know that!'

"Yeah." he acknowledged. Time hadn't changed their profession and probably never would. The music world was and likely always would be youth-oriented and fluid, driven by what- and who- was "hot" at any particular moment.

"He's really good, Tom. Better than I was." Chaz began, sincerely.

"I can't believe you're actually admitting that!" Tommy replied. The comment was deserved. Back in "Boyz Attack's" heyday, Chaz had been notorious for his extremely large ego, which even surpassed Tom's not so small one.

"Yeah. But, after all, he's my kid." Chaz said. "You understand".

"Yeah. Exactly. You're asking for something. Same old Chaz. Always working an angle." Tommy said, starting to fume.

"Just give him a chance, T. Let him audition. Your kid did."

"Oh, that's weak." Tom glared at him.

" He could have a huge solo career. Come on. For old times sake!" Chaz persisted.

"Ok. Bring him in on Monday at 3:30. But I'm not gonna promise anything."

"Hey, fair enough! You won't regret it. But right now, I just want you to meet him."

"Fine by me. Where is he?"

"Probably where you and I would've been. Scoping out the prettiest chick in the room".

Two sets of eyes swept the area.

"Hey, I was right!" Chaz grinned, pointing out a handsome dark-haired boy standing next to a redheaded girl.

"Except that's no chick! That's my daughter." Tommy said, protectively.

"Ouch! So, let's go interrupt them?"

Tom saw the way Justin leaned over Ruby, and gladly agreed.

"Okay"

The men started across the crowded floor to where Justin Blackburn stood with Ruby. He had approached her only minutes ago. Engrossed in conversation with Caitlin, she failed to notice him, until he was right in front of her.

"Ruby Quincy." he said, phrasing it as a comment, not a question.

"Yes. Do I know you?" she bluntly asked.

He flashed his famous smile, revealing strong, pearly-white teeth.

"Don't you know me? I thought everyone did. Well, then you've been missing out!"

"Wait, you do look a little familiar. Aren't you that kid from that so-called singing group Downtown Guyz?"

"Ex-group member. And certainly ex-kid."

"Could've fooled me" she said, raising an eyebrow. He was arrogant, but very good-looking.

"Seriously. I'm not into that whole boy-band thing." Ruby stated

"Neither am I. I do my best work solo." Justin flirtatiously replied.

"Well, I guess I'll just take your word for that."

"If you're lucky, you won't have to"

"Really? I don't think so!" Ruby tossed back at him.

"Seriously. I'm Justin Blackburn. My dad is Chaz Blackburn. Maybe you heard of him?"

"Oh, yeah. He was in "Boyz Attack" with my dad. A long time ago."

"Well, he's talking with your dad about me signing here."

"You mean about Q-Records deciding to sign you."

"Okay" he conceded. "If you want it that way."

"I don't know that Q-Records has any more room for anyone else. They just started with a great new artist." Ruby snapped back.

Caitlin's eyes widened, watching the obvious chemistry between the smooth ex boy-band member and her spunky rebel friend.

"And who would that be?" Justin asked her.

"Me" Ruby boasted proudly.

"Hmmm. Well, someone clearly had excellent taste there. Normally, I don't like sharing the spotlight. But for you, Ruby, I might make an exception."

"You might. But who says I will!" she grinned.

"Confidence. I like that. Very sexy. We'll just see..." he started to say, when a voice interrupted him.

"I see you've met my daughter." Tommy said loudly, looking at Justin.

"Yes. And it's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." he said, as Chaz introduced them. "My father spoke so well of you."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Tommy responded, surprised. He and Chaz did not part on good terms.

"Surprised, T? Don't be. From what I remember, the old days were mostly pretty damm good. Yeah, we ended badly. But we shared something great. And no one can deny you've done real well for yourself. You always had it, T. That's why I want Justin to sign here." Chaz went on.

"Me too, sir. I can't think of a better place to be, led by a better person." Justin flattered.

Again Ruby's eyes rolled, as she and Caitlin exchanged a look. Junior and senior Blackburn men certainly laid it on thick. It seemed more than a little phony. Unfortunately, her father did not appear totally immune to their saccharine charm.

"Speaking of fake" Ruby thought, noting the pretty blonde teenager approaching.

"Stacie! Hey, babe!" Justin said, putting an arm around her tiny waist, and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Jussie!" she cooed. "Hi, Mr. Blackburn!"

"It's Chaz, honey. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Hi, Mr. Quincy" Stacie went on, completely ignoring Ruby.

"Hello, Stacie. Having fun?"

"Oh, yes. It's just the best party ever! Congratulations! This must be soooo wonderful for you!"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Ruby whispered in an undertone, just loud enough for Caitlin to hear.

"Did you say something, Ruby?" Stacie asked sweetly.

"No" she said, matching the girl's fake smile with one of her own. She could play this game, too.

"So, you two have already met?" Tommy said.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Good. Cause I've just come up with a great publicity idea for the both of you. Chaz, you still produce the "Music Helps" telethon on TV?" Tom began.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? You two will sound great together." he easily agreed.

"You mean..." Ruby said, in trepidation.

"Us? A duet?" Stacie finished, equally displeased.

"Yeah"

"Of course, I'll sing with your daughter. How could I say no?" Stacie purred. Tommy nodded.

"Good. And what do you say, Ruby?"

"Sure. You're the boss. Besides, anything for those kids, right?" she answered, as cheerfully as she could.

"So, it's settled. You two will start practicing with Quest, Monday afternoon. Justin, you can come see me with your father that same day. We'll talk. See where we wanna go."

"Yes, sir." Justin again flashed his perfect teeth.

"My boyfriend will make you proud, Mr. Quincy. He's a wonderful singer. He'd be a real asset to Q-Records."

"Boyfriend?" Ruby wondered.

"If you'll please excuse us. Come on, Jussie. I'm thirsty."

"Anything for you, babe." he said, saying polite goodbyes to the adults, but leaving Ruby without a backwards glance.

A few hours later, Justin Blackburn cheerfully drove his red Porsche up the hill to his father's home. He whistled as he climbed the stairs, satisfied with how his night had gone. He entered, surprised to find the downstairs lights still on.

"Dad? What are you doing still up?" he asked.

"Can't a father wait up for his son?" Chaz asked, swirling his brandy.

"Since when do you ever..." Justin began.

"Ok. Drop the attitude. Everything went according to plan. Quincy's gonna give you that contract."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. It's been a while. But I can still read him like a book. We were like brothers, once. Plus, I've got another little incentive tucked up my sleeve."

"What?"

"You'll see. But you'll get what you want."

"Yeah!" Justin agreed. He then thought of Ruby Quincy- so young, but so sassy. She was innocent, but still, so hot. Unlike most girls, she didn't fall swooning at his feet; she was a challenge. Just the way he liked it. Oh, there would be more benefits here than his father could ever realize. Justin Blackburn had his own separate agenda. He thought

"Yeah, Dad. I'll get what I want, all right. But that's not exactly what you think it is..."


	7. Chapter 7: Hollywood Girls

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 7- Hollywood Girls

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I'm home! Sigh! Seriously, I had a really great and productive vacation. Brought back some nice little souvenirs for all of you- Chapter 7 of this story, as well as the start of a new story. "Holiday" is a nice little "seasonal" tale that I think you all will like. Let me know. Seriously, now that we have the "response" feature on the "reviews" section, I'm thinking of starting something where everyone who posts feedback will get a spoiler for the next chapter (unless of course, you don't want one- then of course, I don't have to send it). So, just let me know what you think and what you want. Believe me, if people are good enough to review, I'm more than happy to "spoil" them in return. It's like writing promos for my own TV show- pure pleasure!

Okay, a few more quick notes- and then on to the story itself. I first want to comment on some of the feedback on the last chapter. As "Supposed Rockstar" noted, this story and it's structure does and was meant to parallel the "Degrassi" shows (both the original and current series). What can I say? It goes there!

Also- I really enjoyed your reactions to Chaz and Justin- you really don't like those guys at all, do you? Although I didn't think the TV version of Chaz was so bad, a little manipulative, but more whiny and clueless... But remember, this is a story full of surprises... people may or may not be who they seem. The mystery heats up in this chapter and the next one. I really expected Chapter 7 to take the story further... but it got too long. So part of Chapter 7 is now Chapter 8. Since the two chapters are so closely related, I'm really pushing to get that one out as quickly as possible- especially since it's a personal favorite. No two week wait there! Oh, and there's a lot of music mentioned in this chapter, Britney Spear's "Lucky", Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors" and N Sync's "Tearing Up My Heart" as well as a certain song from IS itself; I don't own any of it, or the show- it's just "borrowed".

Lastly, I want to thank everyone for their support and their patience throughout my little vacation hiatus. I also have to give a shout out to my "Lime Lips" crew of travel companions for their encouragement and not thinking me a total nutcase for doing this- let alone writing on the beach!

This overdue chapter is specially dedicated to all my friends and readers! Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Chapter 7- Hollywood Girls

As scheduled, Ruby Quincy reported to Q- Records that Monday afternoon, to rehearse the "Music Helps" duet with Stacie Sloan. However, it was the first time ever that she was not looking forward to her time there.

"Me do a duet with her? What are Mom and Dad thinking?" she thought yet again.

The previous day, Ruby posed the same question to Jude and Tommy.

"You want me to sing with this year's bleached blonde Barbie? Tomorrow's nobody! Why? It's not as if we've anything in common. Musically or otherwise!"

"Ruby, I know you don't like her." Jude sensibly began. "I know she doesn't sing your type of music. But you both need the exposure. Besides, you've got to learn to respect other people's sounds, even if they are different from yours."

Ruby studied her mother's face thoughtfully, as Jude continued.

"I had the same problem. It wasn't easy for me either. But sometimes blending two very different people's beats make the best sound. The best music." she wisely counseled.

"Like your duet with Shay." Ruby commented, reluctantly beginning to understand.

"Yes. Exactly. I thought he was just all bling-bling. No substance. But there was a real person there. "Waste My Time" really became a better song because of him."

"And then he became your boyfriend." Ruby grinned knowingly. She knew this story well, but always loved hearing it again.

"Yes. He was my first real boyfriend. I thought I loved him."

"Dad, how did you feel about that?" Ruby asked him, never before hearing his side of this. She was really starting to enjoy herself.

"I wasn't happy. Shay had a reputation. I didn't think he was right for her. I didn't want him to hurt her."

"And he really did. Dumping me on my 16th birthday for Eden." Jude added.

"But there was more to it than that? Wasn't there?" she perceptively asked, catching the looks in both her parents' eyes. She had seen them before when they talked about their past, but never questioned their meaning. Today, she did.

"Yes" Jude cautiously began.

"Tell me. Please." Ruby responded earnestly.

"Well, it's complicated. Your father and I spent a lot of time together, working. We talked a lot, about music and about other things. We wrote songs together."

Ruby nodded, encouraging her mother to continue.

"Writing with someone is a very personal thing. It's a sharing that draws people closer together. I fell in love with your father. And I knew he loved me. I could see it in his eyes. But we weren't supposed to feel this way. There was an age difference. He was my producer. People wouldn't understand. They would make it out to be something nasty, and sordid.

"I tried to do the sensible thing." Tommy began. "I tried to fight it. I went out with other girls. I figured the attraction would just go away. It always did before. But your mother was different.

My feelings didn't weaken. I managed to suppress the emotions, but they didn't disappear. They only got stronger and stronger.

"It was the same for me." Jude added quickly. "No matter who I dated."

"And she dated plenty!" Tommy broke in, chuckling.

"And you didn't!" she threw back at him, joining in his laughter. Then she grew serious again.

"No matter who I dated, he never measured up to him"

"And I couldn't get rid of her!" Tommy said wryly. "Eventually, things worked out for us. She turned 18 and we could finally have what we both wanted. After I convinced her to trust me enough. After I got rid of that month's boyfriend. What was his name again? Beef?"

"You know perfectly well his name was Biff." Jude smiled.

"There's a difference?" Tommy sneered.

"He was very nice and attractive. As we said then, a hunk" she continued.

"A hunk of meat was more like it. I had to steal you back! Just think! You could be married to him!' Tommy recoiled in mock horror.

Ruby grinned. Her parent's love story was cooler than any she'd ever read.

"And you've been married almost twenty years now. That's awesome!" she said to them, mentally noting to talk to Patrick. They needed to plan something extraordinary for their parents' upcoming anniversary.

With that on her mind, Ruby approached Studio B. The tinkling sound of the piano floated from the room, accompanied by a sweet soprano voice singing an incongruous mournful tune. Ruby's trained ear focused quickly on the lyrics.

_Early morning,_

_She wakes up._

_Knock, knock, knock on the door._

_It's time for makeup._

_Perfect smile!_

_It's you they're all waiting for._

_They go..._

_Isn't she lovely,_

_This Hollywood girl._

_And they say..._

_She's so lucky!_

_She's a star._

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking._

_If there's nothing missing in my life,_

_Then why do these tears come at night._

_Lost in an image,_

_In a dream_

_But there's no one there to wake her up._

_And the world is spinning._

_As she keeps on winning._

_But tell me..._

_What happens when it stops?_

_They go..._

_Isn't she lovely,_

_This Hollywood girl._

_And they say..._

_She's so lucky!_

_She's a star._

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking._

_If there's nothing missing in my life,_

_Then why do these tears come at night._

_She's so lucky,_

_She's a star._

"Wow!" Ruby thought, really impressed, as the music trailed off. The singer then turned to face her.

"Hey" Ruby cautiously greeted Stacie Sloan.

"Hey" Stacie replied, equally wary.

The two girls eyed each other awkwardly. Finally, Ruby broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I really like that song. Where'd you get it?" she asked, knowing only that her mother hadn't created it.

"I wrote it." Stacie said evenly.

"Really? It's killer!"

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you performed your own stuff." Ruby had just assumed otherwise.

"I don't usually. My mom and my manager, they don't really want me to. They think the songs are wrong for my image. They let me stick one or two on each CD. But they are never released as singles. Too serious, not dancable. Not what the public wants or expects of me." she explained.

Ruby was quiet, not knowing what to say. She couldn't imagine being restricted like that, it would be like being chained down; it would drive her crazy. Clearly, Stacie Sloan didn't like it either.

Stacie too was silent; her actions already surprised her. Why had she blurted all that out? To little Ruby Quincy, the big boss's daughter, of all people? But as their eyes met, she relaxed. This kid clearly got it. Ruby understood, which was more than could be said for most of the people she knew. Stacie then continued.

"I heard your song, too. Quest was mixing as I came in. It's great, Ruby. Real. I guess you do have talent." Stacie conceded.

"Yeah? Well, you aren't so bad yourself, Sloan." Ruby returned the compliment, then started laughing.

"What?" Stacie asked.

"I'm just thinking..." Ruby paused dramatically.

"Yes?"

"Doing this duet may not totally suck, after all!"

"Quincy, you may just be right about that."

"So, where's Quest, anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he left for a few minutes. Your parents dragged him into some meeting. I think it's with the Blackburns. But he'll be back soon..."

While Stacie and Ruby talked, Quest sat upstairs in Tommy's plush, but sophisticated office with Jude and Chaz. He had been summoned there for Justin Blackburn's audition.

Justin picked up his guitar and began playing the tune his father instructed him to play. The song they talked about that weekend that constituted their secret weapon.

_Nobody ever cared as much for me. Nobody touched my heart and healed my pain. You picked up the pieces. And put me back together again._

Tommy lifted his head and glared at Chaz. His picking that song for his son's audition was no surprise. However, despite the predictability, Justin Blackburn's soulful rendition of their old Boyz Attack hit impressed him. It differed dramatically from the upbeat version they performed and popularized thirty years ago.

The youth finished singing and he and his father turned expectedly to Tommy, Jude and Quest.

"Well?" Chaz asked, aggressively.

"Nice!" Tommy snorted. "Try to work me with that old song!"

"But why not?" Chaz stated. "I remember you wanting to re-do that song. Update it. So, do it now, with Justin as the singer. Remakes are hot! Plus, think of the publicity. "Pick Up The Pieces" re-recorded by the son of an original "Boyz Attack" member. It's a sure thing!"

"He has a point, Tom." Jude commented, as her husband focused on her, needing her professional judgement.

"The song could really work now. The lyrics are classic. We just need to modernize the sound. Update the rhythms. Maybe pick up the tempo just a little bit. I can see a hit." Q-Records creative director confidently predicted.

"I agree." Quest added, supportively. "Tommy?"

All eyes focused on Q-Records managing partner as he carefully considered the matter before speaking.

"Ok. I like it. Just one thing. Darius still owns the song. He'd have to agree to this."

"You mean, we'd have to pay him." Quest translated.

"Yeah. And he's not exactly known for charity work. He won't sell the song cheap. Maybe not at all."

"I'll talk to him" Jude volunteered. "I think he'll go for it. It's an ego trip for him, too. Remember, he created Boyz Attack. But he hasn't been doing much lately, he's pretty much retired. Re-releasing that song will put him back in the spotlight. We know he'll love that. Not to mention make him some money. He's never turned that down, either."

"Ok" Tommy conceded. "Let's try it. But don't overpay him."

"As if I would!" Jude shot him a scornful glance.

Tommy smiled. He knew the skillful and tough negotiator Jude was. She scored them some pretty sweet deals, securing the rights for other songs. He knew if anyone could pull this off, she would.

Jude returned his smile with one of her own. She knew what Tommy was thinking, and promised that somehow, she would make this happen. The more hits Q-Records pulled off now, the better he, the new partner would look. She wanted that for him.

She redirected her attention to the matter at hand.

"If it doesn't work out, I can come up with something else for Justin. No problem." she added.

"I'm absolutely certain you could." Chaz said, smiling charmingly at her. "So, it's settled then?"

Tommy and Jude nodded.

"Does this mean I get my deal?" Justin questioned aggressively. He needed things made very clear.

"Yes. Standard contract for new artists. One album, with the option for two more. A small signing bonus, then royalties based on sales. Agreed?" Tommy proposed.

"Fine by me." Justin said.

"You drive a hard bargain, T. But we'll take it." Chaz replied.

A round of handshakes sealed the deal, then Justin asked.

"Since that's settled, do you mind if I excuse myself for a minute?

"Yeah, we're done with you. We'll just work out a few more details with your dad. Quest, you put together a rehearsal schedule for him. He'll be in the "Music Helps" show, too. It's this Friday, which doesn't give us a lot of time."

"No problem. He'll be ready." Quest assured everyone.

"Yeah, I will be." Justin said, then added.

"Thank you all. This is a wonderful opportunity for me. I promise to work hard and live up to it."

"You're welcome". Tommy replied.

"Yeah." Chaz grinned knowingly. "Now, beat it! Go see your girl. Tell her the news. If that's okay with the bosses here?" he questioned.

Justin ignored his father's innuendo. Stacie was not who he thought of right now. That honor belonged to someone else, if he could just find her. Ironically, Quest's next statement contained exactly the information he needed.

"Ruby and Stacie should be in Studio B, downstairs, all the way to the left. You can go there. Tell them I'll be right down. Those two really need to get to work."

"Sure!" Justin agreed, more than satisfied.

He strolled down to Studio B, finding it easily, lured by the sound of the two female voices. One, a lighter, sweeter sound he knew well. The richer, dulcet tones of the second he assumed belonged to Ruby. He heard singing, but also conversation, and surprisingly, laughter. The two girls stopped what they were doing as he entered the room.

"You and her? All alone? And you didn't kill each other?" Justin asked. He heard earlier from Stacie about their instant mutual dislike.

"No. Not yet." Ruby grinned sweetly.

"We've actually been practicing. This kid actually has talent. Maybe even some taste." Stacie said, matching Ruby's teasing look with one of her own.

"Well, I'm not surprised. That was always obvious to me." Justin smirked, eyeing Ruby's slim body up and down.

She considered his actions. Clearly, Justin was checking her out. His penetrating glance unnerved her and warmed her insides. But she wasn't going to let him know that, and played it cool.

"I'm sure that's not the kind of talent she had in mind" Ruby responded.

"Oh, I bet you have all kind of hidden talents." Justin insinuated.

"Stick around and maybe you'll find some of them out for sure." Ruby flirted back.

"Well, Ruby Q, it looks like you got your wish. Meet this label's newest and hottest male solo act."

"That's great, Justin" Stacie said, and hugged him. He then looked at Ruby.

"So, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." he continued, as his dark eyes deeply penetrated her blue ones.

"Maybe. If you're very lucky." she replied coyly.

"Good. Well, I gotta go. Meeting my dad outside. And you know how he is about waiting. But I'll see you. Both of you." he said, giving them a lascivious wink, before turning and walking out of the room.

Ruby looked at Stacie, to find her snickering.

"What?" she asked.

"He's some piece of work, isn't he?"

"Yeah. If you're into that. How'd you guys meet, anyway?"

"Believe it or not, his father used to date my mother."

"No way." Ruby replied in disbelief. She had seen Amanda Sloan. Stacie's mother was a virtual clone of her daughter, just a little older, and a lot sexier.

"Way." Stacie replied, understanding Ruby's skepticism. She explained.

"Hard to believe, I know. Chaz is not exactly a hottie. Far from it! But he was famous once. He manages people now. My mom went out with him, cause she thought he'd help my career."

Ruby looked at Stacie, absorbing her words. Having grown up with the music business, Ruby was not exactly naive. She knew that in this profession, attractive women traded on their looks and could use sex to get ahead. What Stacie just told her did not shock her, but she was thrown by the casual, matter-of-fact tone of the older girl, as if her mother doing that didn't bother her at all. She stayed alert, listening carefully, as Stacie continued.

"Hey, it's no big deal. It's not like she had much choice. My mom dropped out of high school when she had me and married my dad. He split when I was five; we haven't seen or heard from him since. She had no job skills, and couldn't support us. So I started working. Modeling, acting, and now singing. It's all I ever wanted to do, anyway.

Ruby nodded, intrigued. She felt comfortable enough now to ask.

"So, what's the deal with you and Justin. How long have you two..." she began.

"Been a "two?" " Stacie grinned. "It depends. I guess we've been on and off since I was thirteen. I mean, it's not what people think. We're not exclusive. It's really more of a publicity thing for both of us. Giving the public what it wants. You know."

Ruby nodded again, understandingly.

"I guess you could say we're more good friends. With benefits. He's good that way. Although personally, I like older men. They are more appreciative and have more to offer. More mature... they treat us better. You know what I mean."

Ruby tried to look knowledgeable, but it was all foreign to her. She'd never even been on a real date, let alone been kissed.

Stacie considered her, not fooled for a second by the blase look on Ruby's face.

"I guess it would all seem a little strange to you. You've never had to deal with anything like that. Everyone knows about your parents. Tommy and Jude Quincy. G-Major's own fairy tale. Completely in love with each other. Won't even look at anyone else. Still faithful after all these years. In this business, you know how rare that is? And you know, it doesn't have to be like that."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Nothing" Stacie said, trying to reassure Ruby, but squirming herself. She hadn't meant to disclose so much, but something about Ruby provoked it. Her earnest, interested gaze invited confidences. She regretted going so far. But Ruby would not just let the topic go.

"Talk!" she demanded

"It's nothing. Your father wouldn't go for that. I know. My mother tried." she admitted.

"What?" Ruby started to angrily react, but Stacie broke in.

"You don't need to go all postal on me. She got nowhere. Your dad cut her off at step 1. Trust me. He's whipped!" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. But he likes it that way!" Ruby replied, finally relaxing, as Quest entered the room.

"Ok. Sorry to keep you waiting." he apologized, looking them over carefully, relieved to see no signs of injury on either one.

"It's cool. We've been practicing." Ruby responded.

"Good. So, let's get to work." Quest directed, and they did.

As Ruby and Stacie rehearsed, Chaz and Justin continued their drive home.

"See, I told you. A sure thing! Knew that song would get to Quincy!" Chaz gloated.

"Yeah, Dad. You were right. You always know everything." Justin replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! You ungrateful kid! I made you! Without me, you'd have nothing! Be nothing! Just remember that!" Chaz threatened.

"Whatever, Dad." Justin said blandly. However, he silently reflected.

"You'll see, Dad. I really will make it on my own. I don't need you. Someday. Soon." he vowed.

The three youngest artists at Q-Records spent a busy, but enjoyable week preparing to perform at Friday's "Music Helps" telethon. Ruby was surprised by the friendship she and Stacie developed; the "teen princess" was actually fun and irreverent, a real blast to hang out with. Her feelings towards Justin were less clear. She didn't see as much of him, but the attractive guy clearly sent mixed messages. One minute he laid it on thick, totally flirting with her, the next he barely spoke to her, almost icing her. It confused Ruby, so accustomed was she to being able to read people. His behavior drove her crazy. Then she admonished herself.

"Why do you even care about this? You don't like him. He's an arrogant, ex-boy band member. A complete pop music cliche! Everything you hate. Plus, his sort-of girlfriend is your friend. You are so not going there!" she cautioned herself.

However, despite all that, she still found herself thinking about him. Ruby tried distracting herself by pouring even more time and energy into her music. With Quest's help, she and Stacie perfected their duet, a rendition of an "old" 1980's classic called "True Colors". In contrast, Justin would not disclose what he would perform. All she knew was that with the rights to "Pick Up The Pieces" unsecured, it would be something else.

Friday afternoon arrived and found the threesome standing together backstage, waiting, amidst a frenzy of publicity. Justin would perform towards the middle of the program, while Ruby and Stacie landed the much-coveted finale slot.

EJ hurried over to them.

"Sorry, Stacie. We need you for one more interview."

Stacie shrugged her small shoulders and followed EJ.

Justin stood calmly, surveying the pretty redheaded girl at his side. He had been wanting time alone with her, waiting for his chance. Now he had it.

"Nervous, Ruby Q?" he tenderly asked her.

"Nah!" she replied, trying to sound cool and confident. Truthfully, she was scared. But there was no way she'd admit that to him.

Her blase stance didn't fool him for a second.

"I can tell that you are" he answered, with surprising gentleness. "Come on. You can tell me about it. I still get nervous when I perform. I really did, when I first started." he confided.

Ruby searched his face; his sensitivity appeared genuine. It both pleased her and threw her off guard. She responded.

"Ok. I am nervous. A little." she admitted.

"You're going to do fine. More than fine." he whispered, leaning close to her.

A strange heat flushed her skin, and she babbled, trying to regulate her surging emotions.

"I mean, I have performed in public before. There's no reason to go crazy over this." Ruby said rationally, trying to still her pounding heart.

"Maybe it's not just performing. Maybe there's something else. Do I make you nervous Ruby?" Justin said softly, his mouth grazing her ear.

"No" she denied, but felt herself trembling.

"You wish, Blackburn!" she threw back at him, attempting to maintain her composure.

"Maybe I need to try harder, then" he said, leaning even closure, his lips just inches from hers.

Suddenly, the stagehand called his name.

"This one's for you, Ruby" he whispered seductively, before turning away to confidently strut towards the stage. Piercing screams emanated from the females in the studio audience as he took the microphone.

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you,_

_And when we are apart, I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain._

_With or without you._

_Baby, I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers_

_Things are getting out of hand._

_Trying so much_

_But baby, we can win_

_Let it go_

_If you want me, girl_

_Let me know._

_I am down, on my knees_

_I can't take it anymore._

_It's tearing up my heart..._

Ruby stood stage left, watching him. His charisma was undeniable, as he expertly played to his audience, knowing just how to sell the song and himself, punctuating his words with perfect gestures and dance steps. His fans responded with even more hysteria. While he appeared solely focused on the crowd in front of him, he also took every opportunity to glance sideways and lock eyes with Ruby. His brief, but intense stare consumed her, completely melting her insides. She was only grateful that the eye contact couldn't last long. Finally, a female voice penetrated her thoughts.

"So? What'd I miss?" Stacie asked.

"There's your boy out there." Ruby commented, glad to see her friend. Surely Stacie's presence would cool things down a bit.

"Don't call him that! I told you, we're just friends. It's just a media thing. You know we both date other people."

Ruby nodded, but she was anything but reassured.

The remainder of the show quickly passed. Soon, the stagehand summoned Ruby and Stacie onstage for their duet; it was a huge success. Thunderous applause followed the girls after they finished.

"Excellent!" Jude beamed proudly at them.

"Really killer!" EJ agreed.

The two women walked off to take care of some business matters, leaving the girls with Justin.

"Awesome!" he said. "So, what do you say we go out and celebrate tonight? All three of us."

"Depends. What do you have in mind?" Stacie questioned him.

"You know. The spot"

"Perfect! You in, Ruby?"

"Depends. The "spot"? Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah. I guess you've never been there. It's a club. Really cool. It doesn't have a real name, people just go there. Famous people." Stacie informed her.

"I think it used to be called "Club Nightingale", like a million years ago." Justin added.

"Yeah. My mom had her 21st birthday party there." Ruby commented

"So? You in?" he asked her.

"Ok" she responded, with more bravado than she felt.

"Excellent. I gotta go. Later then" he answered, quickly walking away.

"If they'll let me in." Ruby mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Stacie said.

"I'm 14. Who says they gotta let me in? Aren't there like laws or something about that?"

"Haven't you ever been to a club before?"

"Well, no. Not unless it was a record company thing, with my parents." she admitted.

"You really don't know, do you?" Stacie replied, amazed.

"Know what?"

"You're famous. Rules don't apply to you. You can have anything you want. Go anywhere you want. Especially now!" she grinned and continued.

"Tonight, you'll see! But just to be sure, I'm coming over to help you get ready. Clear?"

"Crystal!" Ruby beamed back.

While Stacie and Ruby laid down their plans, another beautiful woman hatched a scheme of her own. The tall, shapely blonde stood with her male accomplice, an old lover. That man carefully reviewed the terms and details of their conspiracy.

"So, it's agreed?" he asked her.

"Sure. Like I would turn this down. Tommy Quincy. Oh, I can do him really good. Plus, the price is right."

The middle aged man lustfully eyed the woman's generous curves.

"You're definitely worth it." he confidently said, knowing that from personal experience.

"You really have it in for him, don't you" she asked.

"Yeah. Him and Jude. It's payback time" he replied, handing her the small recording device.

"Ok. Go get him"

"Don't worry. I'm real convincing" she promised, sealing their deal.


	8. Chapter 8: Criminal, Pt 1

Chapter 8- Criminal, Pt 1

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The chapter that has been making me smile and laugh randomly at the oddest times. I hope you like it as much as I do. This chapter really takes us to the heart of the story. Despite part of it "playing" already in Chapter 7, it still got too long. So, in the great tradition of the desperately awaited "IS" season premier (are we all dying yet?) and "Degrassi's" intense moments, it's gonna be a two-parter. As always, I don't own the music in these chapters. And please read and review (especially if you want that "preview" for Chapter 9).

Oh, and special thanks to "Supposed Rockstar" for suggesting the song "Tremble" for this chapter. You were right about that one...

Chapter 8- Criminal, Pt 1

Patrick Quincy sat at his computer, a thick science textbook open besides him. He tried concentrating on the detailed robotic principles his project required. Noise hindered his efforts. Green Day's newest album "Bullet In A Bible" blasted from the next room; squealing and laughter amplified the chaos. He shook his head and groaned.

" Another Friday night at the Quincy residence. Ruby and Caitlin going at it, as usual. Don't those two ever shut up. But, as usual, they'll probably go out, leaving me here to work."

A moment of longing flashed through him. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to be just a little different. He wondered what his sociable sister experienced; he yearned to just kick it and party just a bit more sometimes. To enjoy life the way Ruby so obviously did. Maybe even to have an actual girlfriend.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noting the unkempt hair, his unstylish sweats and glasses.

"Not you." he sighed.

Hysterical shrieks shattered his introspection.

"Come on!" he groaned, irritated by more than just the noise.

"Please tell me they are going out! I need to concentrate!"

To make sure, he walked towards his sister's room; her door was wide open. As he expected, she was clearly getting ready to go out. But surprisingly, her companion tonight was not Caitlin. Patrick naturally recognized Stacie Sloan, ordinary he scorned her, despising her music. Somehow, seeing the wholesomely sexy superstar in person, just hanging with Ruby constituted something else entirely. She looked different, dressed in a Grecian-style draped white silky top with gold straps and a low neckline, paired with the shortest black skirt he had ever seen. He couldn't help but notice she had the body to justify the ensemble. It made her appear somehow both tougher and more vulnerable. He stared at her.

Stacie caught his admiring stare, more than familiar with meriting looks like that. However, the uncertainty in Patrick's eyes somehow touched her. She met and returned his gaze.

Ruby noted the exchange between her brother and her friend. She then broke the strange silence.

"Did you want something?"

Patrick's attention riveted to his sister, first noting her apparel. Ruby stood before him, dressed in a tight, cropped, short-sleeved white T-shirt, paired with a black leather miniskirt their "aunts", Lucy and Michelle gave her for her last birthday. A slim chain belt and high black sandals completed the outfit. Her long auburn hair had been crimped and waved around her face, thick and full; makeup carefully accented her features. She looked several years older than she was.

"You are not going out like that!" Patrick said decisively, protectively.

"Oh, really? Like you're gonna stop me! Since when? I don't think so!" Ruby retorted.

"Have mom and dad seen you?"

"No. They are working late tonight. Going over the books or something." she answered vaguely.

"You know mom would never let you go out like that."

"No, I don't know that. And since she isn't here, she can't say no. And you can't either. You aren't going to squeal on me." she said, trying to keep the plea out of her voice.

"That depends..." he began.

"On what?" she asked, waiting to hear her brother's terms.

"He's right, Ruby." Stacie broke in, a sly smile on her face.

"Huh?" she replied.

"What?" Patrick asked, echoing his sister's confusion.

"You shouldn't go like that. We shouldn't. Not alone, anyway." she added, cleverly.

"Oh, yeah. Great idea!" Ruby said, immediately divining Stacie's plan.

"He should come with us. To protect us." the blonde girl said, her green eyes batting flirtatiously at Patrick.

"I... I don't know... Uh..." Patrick stammered.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Stacie continued, eyelashes fluttering, reducing her target to jelly. He remained silent; she took that for consent.

"That's settled, then." Her smile widened.

Ruby could barely contain her laughter. She'd never seen anyone work her brother like than, rendering him so tongue-tied.

"This night could be even more interesting than I thought!" she mused. She then moved to address the one problem still remaining, seizing her opportunity to do something she had always wanted to do for her brother.

"Except one thing. If we are gonna do this, we have to do something about your style. It's like, non-existent!" she said, frankly appraising her brother's too-casual and sloppy outfit.

Patrick started to protest, but Stacie quickly cut him off.

"She's right. It doesn't do you justice. You could look much better. Totally hot! Where's your stuff?"

Stacie tugged on Patrick's arm, as Ruby led the threesome into Patrick's room.

"Okaayy!" Stacie said, gleefully. "Let's see what's here."

Ruby threw open the closet door with a flourish.

"Hmmmm. Not much to work with." Stacie commented, surveying the contents.

"Tell me about it!" Ruby agreed, flipping quickly through her brother's garments.

"No, no, no, no. Yes!" she cheered, pulling something off a hanger.

"You think?" she asked.

"Totally!" her friend agreed.

Ruby tossed the brand-new, stylish, but still unworn Diesel jeans at her brother.

"Here. And wait." she added, moving to his dresser, and taking something out of the third drawer.

"Try this!" she ordered, tossing a plain, short sleeved, black T-shirt at him.

Shaking his head, Patrick went to the bathroom to change, and quickly returned.

"Well?" he asked.

"Definitely way better!" Ruby approved.

"But I'm not done with you yet..." Stacie said, giving him a sultry look. She reached for the hair gel she took from Ruby's room and poured a small amount into her palm.

"Just let me rub this in." she purred, and Patrick felt her hands running through his hair. He inhaled sharply, loving her intimate touch.

"Now, take off those glasses." she softly demanded.

Ruby hid her smile, waiting eagerly for her brother's response. He hesitated.

"Come on. You have such gorgeous eyes." Stacie cooed encouragingly.

He was no match for her, and could only do as she asked. Wordlessly, Ruby took the contacts from the top of his dresser and passed them to her friend to give to him. Stacie did so, smiling as he inserted them.

"Ooooh! Yes! You are such a hottie!" she cried out. "Ruby, what do you think?"

"Yes! Major improvement!"

"But something's still missing, don't you think?'

"Yeah. Just one more finishing touch..." Ruby pondered for a minute, then her eyes lit up.

"Wait a sec!" she cried, running from the room and returning quickly, clutching a dark object. She tossed it at her brother.

"Here. Try that!"

"Ruby. That's Dad's vintage leather jacket. I can't just take it..." Patrick began to protest, even as he put the garment on.

"Why not? He's not using it?"

"I should ask him first..."

"Ooooh, but it looks so great on you! I just looove a guy in a leather jacket!" Stacie replied decisively, reaching out to brush his shoulder.

"Damm! She's good!" Ruby thought admiringly.

"Well, if you like it that much..." her brother conceded, smiling at her friend.

"Oooh. I do. I really do." Stacie assured him.

The two girls surveyed their work, approvingly.

"Ok. We're ready. Let me just grab my purse and then we can go." she said, heading back towards Ruby's room.

"Grab mine too, will ya?" Ruby asked.

"Yup!" she cheerfully said, leaving the Quincy siblings alone. Ruby checked her watch.

"Ok. Right on time. Justin should be here any minute."

"Timberlake? He's coming too?" Patrick scornfully asked.

"Oh, he's not so bad..." Ruby's voice trailed off and she smiled softly. Her look was not lost on her brother.

"I don't believe it. Don't tell me you like him!" he snorted, making a gagging noise.

"He's a total boy-band cliche!"

"I never said I liked him..." Ruby began, a little defensively.

"You don't have to! Please! I'm not that dumb!"

"Like you are one to talk! You are totally into Stacie. I could go into sugar-shock just watching you two!" Ruby retorted, punctuating her reply with a retching sound of her own.

"So what? Anyway, does any of it really matter? Don't she and Timberlake have a thing going?"

"Don't call him that! Anyway, she said she and Justin are really just friends. The rest is media hype."

"No way." he replied in disbelief. He couldn't be that lucky.

"Way" she confidently answered.

"Well, then..." he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Ruby looked at him. She wasn't sure how to respond to this, either. Based on the admittedly little information she possessed about Stacie, she didn't think her friend would be into him. Then again, Patrick was transformed; he looked good, absolutely smoking! Most girls would go for that! Maybe her friend would too! Tonight, anything seemed possible. Delicious anticipation filled her, as she considered what lay ahead.

Patrick considered his sister, lost in thoughts of his own. She really looked gorgeous this evening and so grown up; her appearance belied her true age. He knew she was happy and he wouldn't ruin that for her. But she was still his little sister and he had to ask.

"About Blackburn? Don't you think he's a bit old for you?"

"He's only 17."

"Yeah, and you're only 14."

"Thanks for the math lesson, Einstein!"

"Well, math has never been your thing. Seriously, I'm just concerned..." he began.

"I know." she answered seriously, surprising him. She patted his hand.

"But it's not like that, really." she confessed. "I really don't know what to feel. I'm not even sure he likes me. He gives such confusing messages..."

"Yeah, guys are like that." he added comfortingly, but uneasily. He continued.

"If he doesn't like you, it's his loss. You are a beautiful girl. And a lot of fun, with a good heart, too. If he's too stupid to notice, don't worry. Someone else will. Someone better!" he said, convincingly.

Ambiguous emotions consumed Patrick. He wanted to reassure Ruby; he didn't like to see her hurt. But, ironically, that constituted exactly why he didn't want her getting mixed up with Justin in the first place. He didn't trust that kid; he couldn't say exactly why, but he knew what he felt.

"If he hurts her, he's toast!" he promised.

Ruby just looked at her brother, as always reading the unspoken thoughts in his mind. Uncharacteristically, she sweetly kissed his cheek.

"Hey! What's that for?" he asked, surprised.

"Thanks. You know."

"Yeah" he replied, in complete understanding.

The serious moment passed quickly and Ruby's bubbliness returned.

"I'm really glad you're coming! You look soooo good! Smoking hot! I bet they'll be tons of girls all over you tonight!"

"You think?" he asked, checking his reflection in the mirror. It stunned him; he really liked what he saw.

"I know. Wanna bet?" she teased.

"Maybe. Where are we going, anyway?" he asked, suddenly realizing he didn't know.

"Some club. It doesn't have a name, now. But it was Club Nightingale once. Where mom had her 21st birthday party. The night dad proposed. I'd like to see it."

"Yeah, me too." he added. "But is it okay for us to go there? Legal?"

"Well, Stacie and Justin always do. I guess we'll find out! Live a little!" she urged.

Stacie burst back into the room before Patrick could respond. He surveyed this lovely girl.

"Yeah" he thought, agreeing silently with Ruby. "Live a little! I guess there's no better reason to start!"

Oblivious to Patrick's thoughts, the object of his attention spoke.

"Okay. I just tried Justin's cell. He's not answering, which probably means he's on the way over." she informed them.

The sudden blast of a car horn confirmed that theory. Ruby and Stacie looked excitedly at each other, barely able to contain themselves.

"Let's go do it!" they squealed in perfect unison, and started towards the stairs.

"Whatever!" Patrick just shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Justin Blackburn stood impatiently on the front steps of the Quincy home. He ran his fingers through his perfectly waved hair, eager to get going.

"Come on!" he muttered, impatiently, though mere seconds had elapsed since he rang the bell.

The door swung open. His spirits lifted considerably when he viewed the two beautiful girls before him.

"Absolutely incredible. You both look amazing!" he gleefully said.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself!" Stacie replied, easily returning his complement.

"I can see how lucky I am having two such beautiful women all to myself tonight!" Justin started, then stopped abruptly, noting Patrick hovering behind them.

"Who the hell is that?" he bluntly demanded.

"Justin, this is my brother, Patrick." Ruby introduced.

The two guys blurted out quick hellos, as they eyed each other suspiciously.

"He's coming with us tonight." she continued.

Justin scowled. He definitely disliked that idea. Ruby's big brother could easily wreck his own plans. He tried to dissuade them.

"Him? He's unknown. Doubt we could even get him past the door!"

"Relax, Timberlake! The club lets you in! How cool can it be?" Patrick sarcastically shot back.

"Oh, come on!" Stacie cooed at Justin. "You know they'll let him in. I can get in anyone I want. I'll just say he's with me."

That thought did not appease Justin; it merely ticked him off further. In contrast, Patrick smiled at the idea.

Ruby finally spoke, settling the matter.

"He's my brother. Either he comes or I don't!" she demanded, loyally.

Justin found that second option completely unacceptable.

"Fine. Whatever!" he conceded.

"Cool!" Ruby rewarded him with a smile, then quickly pushed Patrick into the car before he could fire off another wisecrack at Justin. Stacie joined Justin in the front of the black convertible and the foursome sped out into the night.

Simultaneously, at Q-Records headquarters, Jude Quincy checked her cell phone and quickly read the text message from her son. She really meant to be home earlier, knowing it was Friday. A meeting with their accountants slowed her and Tommy down. She had really wanted to check in with the kids, knowing that likely, Ruby at least would be out. Surprisingly, they both were and together. Jude was glad of that, and even more pleased that Patrick was thoughtful enough to let her know where they were.

She walked into the luxurious office that adjoined her own. Tommy sat at his desk, his brow furrowed in concentration, as he perused a thick ledger in front of him. He glanced up, his face relaxing at the sight of his wife.

"Hey sweetheart." he greeted, walking towards her.

"Hmmm? Should you really be calling me that here? I thought it was strictly business at work?' she teased him, eyes sparkling.

"I'm the boss. I'll call you any damm thing I want!" he growled lovingly.

"Is that so?" she retorted.

"Yeah." he answered, pulling her into his arms and giving her a quick, but passionate kiss.

"It's just so good to see you right now." he whispered.

"Tired?" she asked, knowingly.

"A little. That meeting with the accountants really fried my brain. It's been a long week. But a good one."

"Yeah." Jude smiled. "Our daughter was amazing today!"

"I know. I had my TV on."

"I wish you had been there."

"Me too. But we've so much going down. Plus, it would have probably embarrassed her to have both of us there. But, hey, I'll make you a deal. Next time, I go and you stay here and work. Ok?"

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Jude replied.

"Speaking of amazing, did I tell you that you are? What an unbelievable job you did securing those song rights from Darius? I can't believe he sold "Pick Up The Pieces" so cheap!".

"It wasn't so cheap. He's not a total pushover."

"No, not by normal standards. But for Darius, this is incredible. I don't know how you did it."

"I told you, ego trip. Besides, you know I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be." she stated, looking intensely into his eyes.

Tommy couldn't resist her. He leaned closer and said softly.

"I know. I love it. I love you."

His lips found hers again, caressing hers repeatedly and deeply. They then moved downwards in familiar navigation, pressing a series of small kisses along her jawline, finally resting at her throat. His fingers traced the length of her collarbones, making her shiver in pleasure. Even after all these years, his touch drove her crazy; her effect on him was no less intense.

Tommy lifted his eyes to hers.

"I think we need to celebrate." he murmurred.

"You're the boss."

"Damm right" he smiled.

"The kids went out tonight..." Jude began, suggestively.

"Both of them?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. And together."

"This really has been an incredible week. I wonder how that happened?" Tommy questioned.

"Well, Patrick's text message didn't exactly say. But they are with Justin and Stacie, so I wonder if she has something to do with it." Jude perceptively concluded.

"Possible. The kid's got taste. Takes after me like that."

"True!" Jude smugly responded, then continued.

"You're okay with this? With Ruby being out with them? She's younger than Stacie and Justin, and shall we say, less wordly."

"Well, yeah. She's no fool. And if Pat's with her, she's safe. What trouble could he possibly get into?" he asked, as his fingers stroked hers.

"True!" Jude thought, relieved and proud of her responsible son.

With that matter settled, Tommy allowed his mind to return to his own plans for the night.

"So, Mrs. Quincy? About our celebration?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"The usual. A nice, quiet dinner. Then, we'll see."

"Well, you're the boss. At least, this time." she insinuated.

"Good." he answered, flipping his books and folders closed and tossing them into his briefcase.

"I'll deal with these later. Let's go." he said, eagerly.

Hand in hand, they walked towards their car and drove off.

As Tommy and Jude left Q-Records, Ruby, Stacie, Justin and Patrick arrived at their destination. Despite Justin's stated beliefs, none of them experienced any trouble getting in. The bouncer merely looked them over quickly, noting the three celebrities and instantly admitted them to the club. The foursome settled at a table in the back VIP area, and Justin immediately signaled for a round of drinks.

The waitress quickly returned with four frosted glasses, which she placed before them.

"Excellent!" Stacie commented, cheerfully sipping hers.

Ruby picked up the glass, surveying the dark liquid inside.

"Coke or Pepsi?" she wondered, hoping for the latter. She much preferred the sweeter beverage and lifted it to her mouth.

The taste was not what she expected, but she maintained her composure.

However, Patrick was not as relaxed.

"What's in this anyway?"

"Rum and coke" Justin cooly responded.

"Sooo good! Don't you love them?" Stacie asked, patting Patrick's knee. Ruby quickly kicked his other leg under the table.

"Sure." Patrick agreed, nonchalantly.

"What? Like you even know! I bet you never even had one before!" Justin sneered.

Patrick took a big swig from his glass.

"I was just asking, since actually these seem kind of weak."

Justin eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, they are. But we can get as many as we want. As many as we need." he confidently promised.

"Bring it on, Timberlake." he replied, refusing to punk out to this arrogant kid. He recalled Ruby's earlier words.

"Come on. Live a little."

He returned Stacie's admiring smile, as she patted his knee again. Patrick reached confidently for his drink, and downed it.

While the guys argued, Stacie and Ruby surveyed the celebrity crowd filling the room. Suddenly, Stacie shrieked, recognizing several faces, the stars of a locally filmed TV show. Naturally, they knew her and came over to say hello.

"Ruby. This is Aubrey, Cassie, Myriam, Lauren and Jake."

She nodded casually, as if she met television stars every day. She did know a number of famous musicians, so her stance was convincing. In contrast, Patrick swallowed hard, clearly rattled. But that could also stem from the too-obvious admiration of the three female "Degrassi" stars, all staring at him longingly, to Justin's disgust.

His sister smiled at him, observing and enjoying everything, including Justin's reaction.

She quickly introduced Patrick to the three actresses.

"Well, hello there, hon!" Lauren greeted him first, tossing her golden hair.

"Hi!" Cassie said flirtatiously.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Myriam's words were more casual, but her face communicated her attraction.

Emboldened by their attention, and also by alcohol, Patrick returned their smiles.

"It's great to meet all of you, too. Three of the most beautiful women on TV. And you all are even more lovely in person" he said.

"Oooh, aren't you the charmer!" Lauren purred flirtatiously.

Justin smirked, but no one heard him. For once, no one paid him any attention; he had never experienced this sort of competition before.

Ruby was thrilled. Her brother actually had these girls swooning over him. Justin clearly was jealous.

"Do him good!" she thought, a little meanly. "Make him realize he's not all that! Not the only attractive guy in the universe!"

Ticked off, Justin moved immediately to recapture some female attention.

"Myriam!" he called to the young woman. "Come talk to me. I haven't seen your luscious self in ages."

That female allowed herself to be lured away, but that only resulted in intensifying Lauren's and Cassie's vying for Patrick attention.

Ruby and Stacie observed this scene, barely containing their laughter.

"This is sooo "Degrassi"." Stacie whispered in her friend's ear.

"Are you kidding? It's even better! Think they're gonna fight?"

"You never know." Stacie replied, as Aubrey distracted her, leaving Ruby standing with Jake.

"So, you're Ruby Quincy." the handsome actor said, smiling at her. "I've actually been wanting to meet you."

"Well, I guess it's your lucky night, then." Ruby returned his smile.

"I've been a fan of your mother's for years. And I saw you today on "Music Helps". You are just as talented."

"Thanks" she replied.

"I hear you've got your own album coming up."

"Yup!"

"So, tell me about it. What are your influences?"

Ruby and Jake easily began a long, in-depth discussion of music. Absorbed in the conversation, she relaxed completely and enjoyed herself immensely. It was not often that she got to talk to another songwriter on this level. Jake's tastes were similar to her own; he liked and disliked many of the same things she did, and not just in music.

Justin continued his conversation with Myriam, but kept watching Ruby from the corner of his eye. Clearly, Jake had her rapt attention; she focused on him, totally unaware of Justin's interest. This peeved the former boy-band star, not being what he had in mind at all. Fortunately, he saw the chance to change things.

"Taylor! Hey!" he said, waving to a girl with long, dark hair who just entered the room.

"Hi" she said, exchanging hugs with Justin.

"Have you seen Jake?" she asked, scanning the crowd.

"Over there." Justin grinned. "With Ruby Quincy"

"Shall we go interrupt?"

"Absolutely!" Justin grinned, completely satisfied. Things were going his way again.

Totally engrossed in conversation, Jake and Ruby didn't even see them approaching.

"We should jam sometime." Jake said.

"Sure!" Ruby agreed happily.

"Now, this is my type of guy." she thought.

"Hey, there you" a sultry voice called out.

"Hi, babe." Jake said, kissing Taylor.

"Ruby, this is my girlfriend Taylor. Taylor this is Ruby."

"Hi" Ruby replied evenly, managing to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Hear you're a rising music star."

Ruby just nodded. The music changed, and Madonna's new single "Future Lovers" came on.

"Oooh! I love this song! Jake, let's go dance!" Taylor cried.

"Sure. We'll catch you guys, later, ok?"

"Yeah." Ruby muttered, as the couple walked off towards the dance floor.

"So, Ruby? Double solitaire? Shall we join them?" Justin questioned.

She hesitated.

"Come on. Am I so awful you can't even dance with me? Or do I make you too nervous?" he persisted.

"Yeah, right!" Ruby answered, her heart accelerating.

"You don't intimidate me at all! You wish!" she replied, hoping to convince herself as well as him.

"Then you have no excuse." he said, extending his hand and grinning cockily. She had walked right into his trap.

"Whatever!" Ruby answered, trying to sound cool as she took his hand.

Her jangling nerves did calm down on the dance floor. She loved to move and Justin wasn't a bad partner. She also enjoyed the sight of Cassie and Lauren grooving on the floor with Patrick, both still fiercely competing for his attention.

A slow mix of Mark Et Claude's "Tremble" came on. Before she could stop him, or even knew what had happened, Ruby found herself in Justin's arms.

"Now, this is more like it." he whispered softly into her ear.

"Oh?" she replied.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to hold you like this since I met you."

Ruby couldn't speak, confused by a perplexing mix of attraction and repulsion. Unfortunately, the former dominated this moment.

Justin smiled smugly, sensing her tension. He knew he had her and seized his chance.

"Come on, Ruby. I know you feel it. Don't fight me." he whispered, his voice low and gravelly.

"Damm you." she thought, completely caving in.

"You do like me. I'll prove it." he confidently proclaimed.

"How you gonna do that?" she managed to shoot back at him.

"Like this"

He lowered his head towards her and his lips slowly approached her own. Just a split second before they met, a hand grabbed Ruby's wrist, forcefully dragging her far away.

She whirled around, to angrily face her brother.

"Omg, Pat! How embarrassing! Do you have to pick now to go all protective on me?"

"Yeah, I do. But not because of the male pop tart here. Look around."

Ruby did. Her involvement with Justin rendered her oblivious to the pandemonium in the room. People were screaming and running towards the exit.

"Police raid" Patrick informed her.

"Are you kidding?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Who knows? You wanna stick around and find out?"

"No! Mom and Dad are gonna freak!"

"Precisely why we gotta bolt and now!"

"Where's..." Ruby looked around for Justin; he had disappeared.

"Timberlake? I don't know. He can fend for himself. We gotta move!"

"And Stacie? We can't just leave her!"

"My guess is that those two made a run for it."

"No! She didn't! Look!" Ruby yelled, pointing to a small couch in a dark corner of the room. Stacie sat there, slumped over some guy.

"Great! You so owe me for this!" Patrick said.

"Can we just go get her and get outta here?"

They ran over to her.

"Stacie! Wake up!" Ruby shook her friend by the shoulders.

"How much did she have, anyway?" Patrick demanded.

"Don't ask me. I figured you'd be watching her!" she smartly replied

"Sheesh." he replied. "She's out cold!"

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders, relieved her male companion did not protest. The sleeping girl offered no resistance, either.

"Now, let's go. Quickly!"

They hurried outside to where Justin had parked. The car was gone.

"Great!" Patrick complained. "Now what?"


	9. Chapter 9: Criminal, Pt 2

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 9- Criminal, Pt 2.

Author's note: Hi! I hope people haven't forgotten this story! I know it's been a while! Seriously, I want to apologize. Despite my earlier promises, this chapter still came out later than I hoped it would. The seasonal "Holiday" demand- both for that story, and in actuality kind of ate up my time. But I really missed my "baby" here! It feels so good to get something out now. And these next chapters do get intense... things are really heating up... with an interesting cliffhanger at the end of this one.

So, on to more illegal activity! Read, enjoy and please review!

dorothy

Chapter 9- Criminal, Pt 2

"Got any more brilliant ideas?" Patrick asked Ruby, surveying the empty road, with Stacie still slung limply over his shoulder.

"Yeah! Right! Like this is all my fault!" Ruby threw back at him.

"I didn't say it was." Patrick quickly conceded. He knew that was true. He had agreed to this.

"But we can't just stand here. Someone might recognize us. At least, you two" he added

Ruby pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the car service"

With difficulty, since he had only one free hand, Patrick yanked the phone away from her.

"What the..." Ruby exploded.

"Just shut up and listen! Think! You are gonna call the car service. Q-Records car service. Great plan! Mom and Dad will definitely find out about this then. And we're shanked!"

"Resurrected!" Ruby grinned smugly as a taxi appeared. She signaled, and it pulled up right next to them. Thankfully, the driver appeared oblivious to his celebrity passengers. Then again, Stacie's face was buried in Patrick's neck, making her hard to identify.

They quickly settled in the backseat.

"Where to?" the driver asked

Ruby grabbed her friend's purse and removed her ID from the matching wallet.

"1787 Fairlawn Road"

"Right"

The cab sped off, soon reaching it's destination.

"$18.95" the driver announced.

"Plus tip! You so owe me!" Patrick griped, but paid. Ruby took Stacie's keys and ran ahead to open the door, as her brother carried the still half-conscious pop diva up the wide front steps. Ruby fumbled with the lock, and still hadn't conquered it, as his brother and his passenger reached the door.

"Hurry! Your friend's not exactly a lightweight, you know."

"Oh, I thought you'd like having her in your arms..."

"Not like this. Anyway, this is no time for jokes! Just move!"

Fortunately, the lock finally clicked, and Ruby swung the door open.

"Ta-dah! After you!" she said, stepping aside with a flourish, and then following Patrick and Stacie inside.

The Quincy siblings surveyed their fancy surroundings. The house itself wasn't that big, not much larger than their own. However, it was more formal; the decor was more elaborate and somehow colder and less welcoming.

"We should put her to bed. I don't suppose you know where that is?"

"No. I've never been here before. But I'm sure we can figure it out. Let's just go upstairs. Look around."

"Great!" Patrick moaned. "This place probably has, like a million alarms on it. I can just see the cops coming. Any minute now. Arresting us for breaking and entering!"

"Funny!" Ruby replied, as they reached the second floor. "Like that's gonna happen!"

"Seriously. Do you realize how many laws we've broken tonight?" Patrick pondered.

"Yeah" Ruby grinned happily, her expression contrasting with her brother's scowl.

"Don't give me that! You know you had fun! You loved it! Straight, dull, dependable Patrick Quincy finally takes a walk on the wild side! About freaking time!"

Patrick just shook his head as they started down the hall, Ruby opening doors on the right, then the left, peeking inside.

"No, no, no, I think... Yes!" she exclaimed, noting the decor of the rosy pink bedroom.

Gratefully, Patrick laid Stacie down on her ruffled, silk-sheeted canopy bed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ruby asked, clearly worried.

"Eventually, yeah. But she's probably gonna be sick as hell at some point!"

"I'll go find a bucket or something. Just in case." Ruby ran off to search.

Patrick stared at the beautiful blond girl lying so vulnerably before him on the bed. He sat down next to her supine body. Her hair was all over her face and her shirt was pushed up, exposing a considerable amount of her dewy flesh.

"Oooh!" Stacie suddenly stirred.

"It's okay. You're okay." he reassured the obviously frightened girl, tenderly taking her hand.

"What happened?"

"You drank too much. You're home now. You're safe."

She sat up, unsteadily.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you in"

"Really? You did?"

"Yeah."

"You took care of me?"

"I guess. Yes"

"No one ever does that..." she said thoughtfully, sliding closer to him, snaking her arm around his back and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you like me?" she asked seductively.

"Yes" he answered, simply and honestly.

"Good. My hero"

Stacie leaned over and kissed Patrick. Her hands threaded through his hair as she pulled him down to the mattress with her, their kiss deepening as her tongue entered his mouth.

"We shouldn't" he protested, already completely helpless.

"Why not?"

"Because..." he said weakly. "You don't know what you're doing."

"But I do. I always know. And I like this. Don't you?"

"Yes. Of course"

"Well, then..." she continued, again claiming his mouth.

"You are so shy. So sweet" she whispered. "You've never done anything like this before. I can tell."

"No" he admitted, reluctantly.

"Mmmm" she mumbled, guiding his hands inside her shirt.

"Touch me." she quietly insisted.

"We can't" Patrick said, even as his fingers reached her breasts, fulfilling her desire.

"We won't. Just this. I really want to." she said.

"I love you" she added, then passed out.

Patrick immediately removed his hands from her body, as Ruby entered with the bucket.

"Damm, but they really hide the cleaning supplies in this place! It was almost impossible to find this."

Her brother did not respond, just continued staring blankly.

Ruby looked at his odd expression.

"Did she wake up?" she asked perceptively.

"Yeah. Briefly"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She had no idea what went down, so I told her."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Geez! Nosy, much?" he replied defensively, giving Ruby her answer.

"You made out with her. Didn't you! Oh, I'm so shocked!" she said.

"It wasn't like that! She kissed me! She started it!" he began explaining.

"It's totally cool!" Ruby grinned. "You don't need to get mental on me. I'm sure she was more than okay with it, or you wouldn't have done anything. I'm also sure you didn't let things get too far. So, how was it? Good for you?"

"Shut up! Like I'm gonna talk to you about my sex life!"

"Like you could! Before tonight, you had nothing to discuss!"

"Bite me!" Patrick scowled at her.

"No. I'll let my friend here try that!"

"Enough about me. What's with you and the mall rat refugee?"

"Justin?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You sure didn't look that way with him tonight!"

"But nothing happened. You dragged me off right when things were getting interesting."

"Good. Cause I really don't like him. He's too old for you."

"Could you be any less original. That's like, the lamest excuse ever!"

"Plus, he's slime! I can just tell!"

"Oh, really? Like how?"

"I just can. Besides, he ran out on us tonight."

"I know. Thanks for the advice, Dr. But I can take care of myself. I'll make my own decisions." Ruby responded confidently.

"Oh, I know you can. But who says they'll be smart ones."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ruby asked, now furious.

"No. I'm just concerned."

"Well, don't be! I can manage."

"Maybe you can. Maybe I'm wrong. I hope so." Patrick sincerely replied. He didn't want to fight with her. But he still felt Justin was wrong for her.

"Ok. So, genius. Now what do we do?"

"We hang here for a bit. See if her mother comes home."

"Doubtful!" Ruby had heard about Amanda Sloan, and knew she probably would be out all night as she usually was on the weekends.

"Great!" Patrick sighed.

"I'll stay here and look after her. You'd better go home soon. Mom and Dad will get suspicious if we both stay out all night. Just tell them Stacie got sick, and I went to her house to help take care of her. As mom once sang, a little, white lie." Ruby replied.

"Ok. Good plan." Patrick agreed, and left one hour later.

Ruby then checked her friend one more time; thankfully, Stacie seemed okay, clearly sleeping it off. She herself then took the extra blanket from the bed, and curled up on the couch in the bedroom.

She woke the following morning, rubbed her eyes, and checked the time.

"9:47" she noted, seeing her friend still dozing.

Sighing, she picked up a magazine from the floor and began to read. About twenty minutes later, Stacie stirred in her bed.

"Hey" Ruby said, looking intently at her. Stacie's green eyes opened slowly, as she surveyed the familiar surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked her.

"Queasy" she answered. "What are you doing here"

"Well, you got a little messed up last night. Do you remember?"

"No. Not much. We were at the club, I know that... And... arms."

"Arms?" Ruby asked. Stacie didn't make sense.

"Someone carried me. Put me to bed. Your brother." she explained, the fog in her mind finally clearing.

"Yeah" Ruby grinned. "That's how it was"

"He put me to bed. He was so kind. So gentle. He took care of me. No one ever treated me like that before. He didn't try anything. So, I did..."

"Are you saying..." Ruby asked, wide eyed and fascinated.

"Yup!"

"What happened?" she questioned, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"I kissed him. I tried more. But he wouldn't let me go too far..."

"No. He wouldn't take advantage." Ruby replied with certainty.

"No... Maybe that was too bad..." Stacie' s voice trailed off, as her friend watched her.

"I liked it, Ruby. Your brother, he's good. Gentle, but passionate. So sensitive."

"Omg! You like him!"

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's not like that. We hooked up once. Just fooling around. It would never work. I can't get involved with anyone now. This- it doesn't have to mean anything."

"Except to Patrick" Ruby thought, but stayed silent.

"I just can't. There's other reasons. You know..."

She didn't. Before she could ask, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"You get back here! Now!"

"Good morning to you, too, brother dearest." Ruby replied, sarcastically.

"Cut it! Do you know what's going on here. Mom and Dad are freaking! Majorly!"

"They found out?" Ruby guessed.

"Oh, did they."

"How?"

"Pictures. In every newspaper and rag magazine. Of you, me and Stacie."

"But I didn't see anyone take any?"

"Come on Ruby! You know better! Since when do we have to see them? Or give permission! Mom and Dad are really pissed! And the fact that you aren't here ain't helping! Just get your butt home. ASAP!"

"Ok"

"Crap!" Ruby muttered, closing her phone.

"Problem?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, yeah. You might say that. My parents know what we did last night. There are pictures everywhere. They are not happy!" Ruby answered.

"Good luck!" her friend replied, sympathetically.

"How's your mom gonna take it?"

"You're kidding. She's not gonna care. She thinks there's no such thing as bad publicity. She really doesn't mind anything I do, as long as I stay in one piece. No hurting my body or my face."

"You sure pushed that one last night." Ruby thought, but again kept silent.

"I'm outta here!" she added, quickly dialing Q-Record's car service.

She headed outside to wait, picking up the newspaper lying on the porch.

"I'm so dead!" she moaned, spying the incriminating photos. Stacie was clearly passed out in Patrick's arms, as she walked next to them, clearly fleeing the club.

The car ride home was all too short. With trepidation, she entered her house, trying to walk quietly so as to delay the inevitable confrontation with her parents, even for a few seconds. However, her parents highly trained ears instantly heard her.

"Ruby Quincy! Get in here! Now!" Tommy yelled, as angry as he had ever been.

She entered the living room where both her parents already sat with her brother.

"Ok. What were you two thinking, going to an underground club?" an irate Jude demanded.

Tommy didn't wait for them to answer.

"Don't you know that it's illegal?"

"Well, no. We didn't know that it was an underground club." Ruby said. That much at least was true.

"How could you not know?" Tommy continued.

"Really, I didn't."

"You're 14. Why would you think it's okay for you to go to any club at all?"

"Well, they let us in..." Ruby said, knowing it was a weak explanation.

"That's not supposed to happen and you know it." Jude said. "And that they let you in didn't make it right. You didn't even ask us! That means you know there's something wrong." Jude logically replied.

"Maybe. I just... really wanted to go. I didn't want you to say no. I was afraid you would." Ruby honestly told them.

"If we'd known you were going there- of course we would!" Tommy exploded.

"But you and mom went to clubs at my age..."

Tommy and Jude were silent, not knowing how to respond to that. They circumvented the issue, asking a more important question.

"Were you two drinking?" Tommy insisted.

"No. Honestly, we weren't" Patrick answered, looking his father straight in the eye, desperate to relieve the incredible tension in the room.

"Really? Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Jude said, tapping the newspaper.

"Your friend clearly was. And then you didn't come home last night. That doesn't look good Ruby."

"Stacie got drunk. We didn't. I stayed at her house because her mother wasn't there. I didn't want to leave her there alone." Ruby explained.

Jude and Tommy looked at each other. Based on their familiarity with Amanda Sloan, they could, at least, definitely believe that. As for the rest of it, they didn't know what to think. They could not prove that their kids had or had not been drinking. However, it was obvious that they lied and went somewhere they knew they shouldn't have.

"Okay. You're grounded. Both of you. Three weeks. You can go to school and to work. Nowhere else!" Tommy disciplined them.

"Dad..." Ruby automatically began to protest.

"Don't start it, Ruby. Don't tell me it's not fair. You screwed up and you know it. You knew you shouldn't have been there and you still went. And stayed there, even after you saw what was going on. That's it!" Tommy ordered.

Dejected, Ruby and Patrick headed upstairs.

The rest of the weekend passed slowly and painfully, with the two kids under house arrest. Ruby actually was glad when Monday finally came and she could at least leave to go to school.

"Never thought I'd actually want to get to that prison!" she thought, wryly.

She also would be grateful to see Caitlin, who she hadn't spoken to all weekend. That had never happened before, usually they spoke at least once a day, often even more. Her best friend hadn't returned any of her calls. Ruby was curious about this; she also really needed to share the events of Friday night with her. Justin's behavior really confused her; she could use Caitlin's wisdom and support there. She felt better already, as Patrick steered the car up to her friend's house. Atypically, she wasn't waiting in front for them.

"Strange" Ruby thought.

"We're not early." Patrick sarcastically commented. "We never are."

"Let me just go see what's going on."

Ruby went to the door and rang the bell. Rachel answered.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly confused.

"We came to get Caitlin. Like always."

"But she's not here. She already left. Didn't you know?"

"No" Ruby responded, unable to lie to such a close family friend and her producer's wife besides that.

"Well, I'm sure it was just a mix-up. These things happen." Rachel calmly said.

"Probably" Ruby replied, less certain. "Do you know who drove her in?"

"Of course. She left with David Richards, the guy she went out with Saturday night. But, hey, you probably know more about him than I do."

"Oh, yeah." Ruby replied, trying to maintain her composure. She knew absolutely nothing about any of it.

"I'll catch her at school then" she added.

Saying a polite goodbye to Caitlin's mother, she returned to the car. Patrick raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She already left. With some guy she supposedly had a date with Saturday. She didn't even tell me!" Ruby burst out.

"Well, you were kinda busy this weekend." Patrick replied, trying to help.

"Not after Friday. She hasn't returned any of my calls. She's blowing me off for some guy. I never thought she'd do that."

"Who's the guy?"

"David Richards"

"Oh, yeah. He's in my class. Real popular. Class president, editor of the newspaper, junior honor society president. A real big deal." Patrick elaborated

"But why didn't she tell me?" Ruby cried out, still angry.

"Just chill. She's been your best friend for years. There's probably a logical explanation. She would never shut you out. So just wait to hear what she has to say, before you get all crazy."

Ruby nodded, for once agreeing with her brother.

"Makes sense"

"Just stay cool"

"Speaking of... Just look at you, today!"

Patrick's hair was styled as it had been Friday night and he again wore his contacts.

"Smoking!" Ruby assured him.

"Yeah. Well, I figure it's time to shake things up a bit. Maybe surprise some people."

"That's definitely gonna happen. I bet girls will be all over you today."

"Well, it's not like that does me any good. I can't do anything about it. We're grounded, remember."

"Yeah. What a waste!" Ruby agreed. "But you know, it was worth it"

"Yeah. I think it was." Patrick agreed.

"And we've got Mom and Dad's surprise anniversary party Saturday. So, at least we get out then."

"Yeah. Think they'll be surprised?"

"Oh, yeah! And they're gonna love it! Everyone will be there. Aunt Sadie and Uncle Collin are flying in from London. Mom's designer friend Kat is coming from New York. She's even bringing me a dress to wear!"

"Designer original" Patrick smirked.

"Yeah. How cool is that?"

"It's cool" he easily agreed as they pulled into the school parking lot.

For once, Ruby hurried towards the main entrance, eyes eagerly scanning the crowded hallways, seeking Caitlin. She finally spotted her in the center of a crowd of beautiful kids, those that clearly comprised the school's elite. One boy, who Ruby assumed was David, had an arm around Caitlin's shoulders. The kids all chattered excitedly, reviewing the weekend's events.

Feeling shy, Ruby approached the exuberant gang.

"Caitlin?" she asked

Her friend continued her conversation with David, not even acknowledging Ruby's presence.

"Maybe she can't hear me." Ruby thought, and tried again.

"Caitlin" she projected her voice louder.

Caitlin turned to face her, staring coldly.

"Can I, uh, talk to you a minute." Ruby stammered.

"I'll be right back." Caitlin assured David, touching his arm affectionately.

"I'll be here." he replied.

The two girls walked to a quieter part of the hall.

"You wanted something?" Caitlin asked, a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah. What's going on?' Ruby asked.

"I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, drop the act!" Ruby exploded, her patience snapping.

"You haven't returned any of my calls. I go to pick you up this morning and your mom tells me you've already left! With some guy you supposedly dated this weekend! That you never even told me about!"

"And when was I supposed to do that?" the dark haired girl responded. "You're never around anymore. You spend lunch hours in the library, doing homework, so you have more time for your music at night. After school, you're always at the studio. Friday, we were supposed to hang out. But you never called me. I figured you got sick, or something. But no! I see the paper. You're off with Stacie Sloan and I assume, Justin Blackburn. You blew me off for your new pop star friends! So don't you dare claim I shut you out!

"Omg! I forgot about Friday! Really..." Ruby replied, feeling slightly sick.

"That's exactly my point! Cause clearly, I'm not important enough to remember. Not when your "musical" friends are around."

"No! It's not like that!" Ruby said desperately.

"No? You could have asked me along. But you didn't. So, I made other plans."

"Caitlin..."

"Seriously, Ruby. What am I supposed to do? Have no life, until you decide to include me in yours?"

"So, you're dumping me for the preppie people."

"I think you made that decision first." Caitlin replied, with frozen calm. "And if you ever dropped the attitude for a split second, you might even see that there are cool people out there, even without record contracts."

"That's not fair..."

"Seems so to me."

The bell rang.

"Goodbye, Ruby" Caitlin added, and turned away.

The rest of the day dragged painfully. Ruby sleepwalked through her classes in a deep funk. She was even happier than usual to escape to the recording studio at the end of the day. She kept a hopeful watch for Stacie, who did not appear. Nor did Ruby see Justin there.

"Not that I want to." she admonished herself. "He completely punked out on us. Loser!"

Ruby coped with her conflicted state of mind as she always did, pouring all the emotions into her music.

While Ruby worked downstairs, her father sat in his office, struggling with quandaries of his own. Two thick ledgers were open on his desk in front of him, with a sheaf of other papers; his computer was turned on. Throughly confused, he tried to reconcile the various figures before him. So absorbed was Tommy, that he didn't even hear the door open.

"Dammit!" he yelled in frustration.

"Now, there's a first." Jude replied easily, entering the room.

"I don't think you've ever quite greeted me that way before."

"Sorry" Tommy shook his head, giving her an apologetic smile.

"What's wrong?" his wife asked, noting his frustrated demeanor and cluttered desk.

"This" he motioned. "I don't get it. These numbers just aren't adding up. You see this?" he asked, indicating the bank balance.

Jude nodded and he continued.

"Then I look at these figures- expenses, and these figures- income. Our sales have been really good lately. It seems like there should be more money in the company account. But there isn't. I don't know why or where it went. It's frustrating the hell out of me!" Tommy said, running his long fingers through his light brown hair.

Jude leaned against the desk, resting a compassionate hand on his shoulder. Her touch relaxed him, and he went on.

"I don't get it. I've worked with Georgia handling the company's finances for years. She and I reviewed everything carefully before she left. I thought I understood everything. But something's wrong. I gotta work this out, Jude. I can't let her down. I owe her. You know, once she was the only one looking out for me."

"I know" Jude remembered.

After Tommy's divorce and acrimonious split from Boyz Attack, he found himself alone and homeless. Georgia, the group's publicist, took him in, letting him crash at her apartment and then helping him find his own place. When she finally realized her own dream, founding the record company, she offered him a job; it was then that Tommy began regaining his self-respect, using and expanding upon his musical talents. He couldn't disappoint her now.

"Jude, I just don't know what to think. Because if that money isn't here, it means... someone took it. But I don't know how. The only ones with access to this account are Georgia, me, you and Quest. Georgia is in California, you and I didn't... And Quest..."

"He wouldn't." Jude replied with complete confidence.

"No. He wouldn't." Tommy echoed.

"So, there's gotta be another explanation. We just haven't found it yet." Jude assured him. "But you will. I know you will. Maybe I can help."

"You? You got 6 percentin math. As a final grade!" Tommy teased her.

Jude laughed.

"True. But you know this isn't really about math. I've discussed money issues before too- with Georgia, with the accountants, and with you. You know I understand them."

"Yeah. I know." Tommy smiled at her.

"But let me wrestle with this a little longer. I just really need to figure this out on my own."

"Ok. But if you can't..." Jude began.

"Then I'll need your help."

"And if we can't do it, we can always ask Jamie. He's great with this stuff. Or we could ask Patrick. He gets it, too. Remember that finance project he did for school last year."

"Yeah. I barely understood that, either. Scary. I don't know where that kid gets all his brains from. He's smarter than me, that's for sure." Tommy mused.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Jude smiled lovingly at him.

"Anyway. You should go, Jude. Spend time with the kids. See what they're up to, especially that rebellious daughter of ours."

"Yeah. I saw her briefly when she came in. She didn't look happy." Jude informed Tommy.

"She hasn't said much since Saturday morning, when we grounded them. But from the way she looked today, I think there's more going on." she added, perceptively.

"Well, maybe you can get her to talk about it. Not that that's easy these days. But, you do have your ways, Mrs. Quincy." he added fondly, lightly tickling her lips with his own.

"Now, go" he quietly insisted.

"Don't work too late."

"No" he promised her. "Just a little while. Then I want to come home to you. To my family"

After another quick kiss, Jude grabbed her jacket and left.

Tommy stood up and stretched. He walked over to the coffee machine to refill his oversized mug. Re-caffeinated, he sat down again to focus on the complex task of financial analysis, considering each set of figures slowly, and in depth.

Jude drove Ruby home from the studio, but her daughter still did not say much. She knew it was pointless to push her; like her father, Ruby would talk when she was ready. They ate dinner with Patrick, and then the kids headed for their rooms, supposedly to finish homework.

Jude settled in the living room to wait for Tommy. To fill the time, she took an unfinished song from her large leather bag, and began working on it. As always, the hours disappeared while she composed. Muscles aching from sitting so still in one place, but with the lyrics finally completed, Jude lifted her head to check the time.

"12:10!" she gasped, shocked.

"Where's Tommy? He said he wouldn't be late! Don't tell me he's still working!" she sighed. Sometimes, her workaholic husband really needed to be told when to stop. That was always her job.

Picking up her phone, she hit her speed dial and listened for the familiar, customized ringtone. The electronicized version of "Take My Breath Away" sounded, but Tommy did not respond. Even his voice mail did not activate."

"How odd" Jude thought, trying not to panic. But worrying was inevitable. Tommy hardly ever missed her calls, and never turned off his voice mail. Especially when he worked late.

"Maybe it's because he's on his way home." Jude thought rationally. "He has to be."

Another forty-five minutes went by and Tommy did not appear. She tried calling him again, and still got no answer. Starting to completely lose it, she dialed another familiar number; this one had a "Sonic Youth" ringtone. A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello"

"Jamie. It's me."

"Jude. What's wrong?" he replied immediately, picking up on her panic.

"Tommy. He said he was working late. But he said he'd be home before now. He isn't. He doesn't answer his phone and his voice mail is turned off. He never does that."

"I know" Jamie answered, carefully keeping his voice even.

"I'm worried. What if something's wrong?" Jude continued.

"Look, Jude, just calm down. There's gotta be a logical explanation for this. You know Tommy..."

"Yeah, I do. And that's exactly why I'm worried. Because he'd never do this. The more I think about it, the only explanation I can think of is that something happened..."

"Jude, you aren't being completely rational here. Just stop this before you make yourself completely crazy... Give it a chance. Check this out, before you assume the worst..."

Jamie's calm manner partially soothed her.

"You're right. I"ve gotta check this out. I'm going down there."

"By yourself. Jude, it's late and you're upset. Let me..." he started to offer, but was cut off.

"I'm going now. I'll call you back when I know what happened."

"Jude..." Jamie's voice called, but she had already hung up.

Jude snatched up her purse and keys and headed quickly towards her car.


	10. Chapter 10: Make Me Scared To Tell The

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 10- Make Me Scared To Tell The Truth

(Author's Note: Ok. I know people are dying to know what's going on here, so I'll keep this brief- maybe add a little more at the end. I just feel the overwhelming urge to thank three very dedicated reviewers- Catch1Star, TommyQisMine and RedLA, who have pretty much commented on each chapter- thanks for the smiles and the loyalty! Also, equal thanks go to my co-worker, ML who has been devouring this like candy- love the enthusiasm- so encouraging!)

dorothy

Chapter 10- Make Me Scared To Tell The Truth

Carefully parking her car outside their record company, Jude shut off the ignition, and walked outside. Her hands trembled as she reached for her keys, de-activating the automatic alarm system, allowing her to enter the building. Increasing panic bubbled inside her, as she started down the darkened hallways and then up the staircases in the seemingly deserted office.

"What if he's not here? What if he's hurt? Or..." her thoughts raced on with mounting horror.

"What if he's with someone else?"

She reached the door to her husband's office; all appeared perfectly quiet inside. She turned the knob and entered.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room, as she surveyed the space. It took her only a few seconds to see Tommy. He sprawled out on the sofa, his hair mussed, and his clothes completely disheveled, his shirt pulled out of his pants, as he slept. So out of it was he that he didn't even hear Jude, even as she sat down besides him. This surprised her, knowing what a light sleeper he was.

She smiled, as always, planning to use their favorite tactic to wake him up

Jude bent over and placed her mouth on his. Uncharacteristically, it took a series of kisses to rouse him; usually, all he needed was one. But the nature of his response remained consistent. Tommy's hands found Jude's back and pulled her down besides him, taking her fully into his arms.

"Jude" he mumbled, still disoriented.

"Of course. Did you expect someone else?"

"No. Never. No one else has ever affected me like this" he whispered. "I just..." he continued, confused.

"I just don't remember how I got here. Or falling asleep."

"Well, you were really out of it. I had to kiss you three times before you woke up."

"Really? We know that never happens. And I never sleep this deeply, you know that."

"Makes me wonder. Someone spike your coffee or something?" Jude teased, noting then tall, but completely empty cup on the table next to him.

"No" Tommy smiled. "I guess I was just that tired."

"You've been working really hard. Putting in so many hours." Jude replied.

"Just trying to get our company going right..." Tommy's bloodshot eyes penetrated deeply into his wife's nervous ones.

"I really scared you, didn't I?" he asked gently.

"Yes" she said, honestly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to..."

"I know. I'm just glad you're okay. When you didn't answer your phone..."

"I didn't?"

"No. And the voice mail didn't go on..."

"Really? Strange?" Tommy wondered quietly, as Jude drew the phone from his jeans pocket, reading the text.

"No service" she announced.

"I dunno. Guess I'd better check into that tomorrow. I don't ever want to scare you like this again."

"I'd rather you didn't." Jude smiled. "I was so worried. I thought- something had happened. That you were hurt, or..." her voice trailed off, unable to finish verbalizing her horrible thought.

Tommy completed the sentence for her.

"That I was with someone else?" he whispered softly, drawing her in.

"Yes" she replied, suddenly feeling very foolish and a little guilty.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "I couldn't help it. I just- freaked..."

His lips moved gently on hers, silencing her. Happily, she surrendered herself to him.

"I can understand you being scared tonight. But you never have to worry about us like that. Not ever. Remember that first night we spent together, here in the studio? How I kept you in my arms all night. Since then, I've never been able to think about anyone else. Hell, I've no place for that! Not in my head, my heart, my bed, or in my life. It's all been about you. Only you. Always. That's never going to change." he assured her with words and tender caresses.

Touching the delicate porcelain skin of her face, he felt he smile.

"I know, really. It's the same for me. I just get crazy sometimes, when something like this happens. I guess it's because of what happened with my parents. My father's affair- it scared me... messed me up really bad...You know..."

Tommy ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her as she spoke.

"Sometimes, I think... you're so successful and attractive. All these years, I've watched other women admire you. Want you. Young women. Gorgeous women... Sometimes, I just get scared... I know, it's ridiculous. But- I can't help it..." she confessed, feeling as if she were eighteen years old again.

He nodded, seeing the ghost of the beautiful and so irresistible teenage girl who loved him so much. The girl who was stunned, afraid and disbelieving when he finally chose her. Tommy selected his next words carefully, wanting only to completely dispel any doubts she could ever possess.

"Never be afraid. Like I said, I don't ever think about anyone else. I even dreamed about you tonight." he informed her, truthfully.

"Don't tease me like that." she whispered into his ear.

"I'm not. It was funny, though. You had blonde hair. But it was definitely you. Your kiss. Your hands. Your body. I'd know that, anywhere. Forever."

"Blonde?" she grinned.

"Like when you were 16."

"Darius's great idea." Jude recalled.

"Yeah. What's funny is that I didn't even like it then."

"I remember"

"You were so naturally beautiful. I hated what he did to you. Making you into something fake. I couldn't stand it. Not when, deep down, all I really wanted to do was love you, just the way you were."

"I hated it, too. You were right then. The blonde was just not me. Thankfully, the fans agreed. And Georgia and EJ really gave it to him! Demanding it be changed back."

"Yeah." Tommy smiled again, as his hands found that red hair and stroked it, lingeringly. He then yawned again.

"Still tired?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I just can't wake up. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Just exhausted. Like I said, too much hard work. Come on, I'm taking you home." Jude insisted, helping Tommy to his feet. Unsteady, he slipped an arm around her waist, bracing himself against her.

"Warning you now... I'm gonna need a lot of support to get home tonight." he grinned impishly.

"I could give you that."

Eagerly, Tommy let Jude take care of him, guiding him to the car and driving home. Once they arrived there, they quickly changed clothes, and again fell asleep in each others' arms.

Of necessity, Jude woke first, just a few hours later to insure that their children left on time for school. Afterwards, she returned to her favorite spot by the living room fireplace, to work out the kinks in the song she composed the night before. She already perfected the lyrics, but there were a few places in the tune that dissatisfied her. Carefully, she reworked it, testing chords on her guitar and then changing the melody slightly. She had almost nailed it, when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Tommy entered the room, still dressed only in his sweatpants from the night before, his chest bare. He smiled at the sight of Jude, sitting with her instrument in her hands, hair falling over her eyes.

"Good morning" he greeted her, drawing closer.

"Good morning" she replied, deriving equal pleasure from his image.

She stood up as he easily closed the distance between them, gently taking the guitar from her grasp and setting it down. Tommy then wrapped his arms around Jude, kissing her softly, but throughly.

"Mmmm. Nice. What's this for?" she asked, running her hands tantalizingly over his bare chest.

"You know. This is how I need to wake up. Anything else and I know it's going to be a bad day."

"Charmer"

"Charming" he replied, resting his palm on her left cheek, then running that hand down the side of her face.

"Twenty years" Jude murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah. And we were together just over four years before we got married. So really, it's more like twenty-five."

"You're counting" she smiled, pleased.

"Damm right. You think this doesn't matter to me."

"No. I never would think that."

"Damm right it matters. Because you matter. Everything important to me, I have because of you. The kids, the business, a home... it's all yours, too. We've built a life together, Mrs. Quincy. The life I always wanted and never thought I'd have. Never thought I deserved. But you didn't agree. And you gave me that. You still do." he said softly.

Jude weakened hearing his words; she felt her legs trembling. They might have given way altogether, if her husband's strong grip failed to support her; but that did not happen. Overwhelmed, she didn't know what to say.

"You just make me so happy." she finally stammered. "I love you"

"I love you, Jude."

After another passionate kiss, Tommy sighed.

"We have a problem. I really don't want to let go of you right now. I wish we could just stay here."

"Tom Quincy. You? Play hooky? I never thought I'd hear you say that again." she laughed.

"Well I think you're right. I've been working too hard lately. So have you. We deserve a break..."

"Hmm... we'll have to look into that. And soon." Jude promised.

"But not today. You have meetings all day, including that financial review with our accountants. I have production sessions. Including one with Stacie Sloan, to sort out the tracks for her new album." she groaned.

"That's not going well?" Tommy asked.

"Not really. It's tough. When her mother signed her up here, I took it as a signal that she wanted her to grow as an artist, not keep churning out the same bubblegum stuff she's always done. And she's got genuine talent. Quest says so. Even Ruby does now." Jude grinned, knowing what a tough critic their daughter was.

"So, I wanted to give her something different. More real. Challenging. But Amanda Sloan..." Jude began.

Tommy nodded understandingly.

"Not supportive," he said

"Definitely no. That's why I'm meeting with Stacie alone today. See if we can settle on something. Then tackle mom."

"Makes sense" her husband agreed.

"Except... I really wonder about that girl. I don't think she's who she seems." Jude commented, perceptively.

"Don't believe the hype..." Tommy quoted the old song lyric, so often applicable in their business.

"Yes. We know what happened with her the other night. And with a mother like that..." she continued.

"It will be interesting to hear what she has to say for herself today."

Ironically, her son shared those same thoughts, at that same moment. Uncharacteristically, Patrick had difficulty focusing in his classes that day. As soon as they ended, he drove Ruby to the studio, as usual. But atypically, he followed her out of the car.

"You lost?" Ruby asked him. "Shouldn't you be at some meeting? Future brainiac wizards of Canada or something?"

"That club meets Thursday." he easily replied.

"So, today I'm stopping off here. Your friend Stacie left me a message. Wants to talk to me." Patrick grinned smugly.

"Yeah. I got a message, too. She's been in New York. But Pat..." Ruby warned.

"Yes?"

"Just don't... expect too much. You know what I mean?" she babbled awkwardly.

"No, I don't know. But it seems like you sure do!" he angrily turned on her.

"Did she tell you anything?" he demanded.

"No. Not really..."

"Spill, little sister!"

"I just... don't think... she's looking to get involved right now." Ruby replied honestly.

"Well, I guess we'll find that out!" Patrick retorted, and stormed off.

"That went well!" Ruby thought, sarcastically, as she headed downstairs to work.

As planned, Patrick met Stacie in the small park next to the studio.

His nerves began fluttering from the second he saw her figure approaching from the distance. She looked exceptionally pretty today, in her bright red miniskirt and cropped white sweater.

"Hey" she greeted him, uneasily.

"Hey" he replied, shy as ever.

"You look good." Stacie commented.

"Yeah. I guess I should thank you for that."

"No need to do that" she smiled, as his heather blue eyes locked with her emerald green ones.

"Stacie... I... uh..."

"Shhh!" she responded, pressing one slender, delicate finger to his lips.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly. "Sorry, I caused you so much trouble."

"It's okay."

"And I'm also sorry... cause I think I may have led you on." she continued, as an unfamiliar awkwardness came over her.

"It's cool. You were... not yourself..."

"Drunk?" she clarified.

"Well, yeah."

"It's not what you think. I really do like you. You're a really nice guy."

"Now, that's a kiss-off!" Patrick muttered.

"No. It's true. And you did clean up nicely. You're really handsome. You look just like your dad when he was younger. Any girl would be lucky to have you. It's just..." she began.

"Yes? Do continue."

"I can't be that girl. Not now. I travel so much. I just can't get seriously involved with anyone..."

"I get it!" Patrick interrupted, furious.

"I'm not famous. It would hurt your image to be seen with me!"

"Hardly" Stacie replied, a small, wry smile on her lips.

"You are Jude and Tommy Quincy's son. If my career, if publicity was what I wanted, dating my record label owner's kid could only be a good thing. Hell, my manager and my mother would love this! If they knew about what happened the other night, they'd be all over me... pushing me to take it further. Which is exactly why I can't."

"Huh? Stacie... I don't get it." Patrick answered, completely mystified.

"No. You couldn't. You and I really do live in two different worlds. But I'll try to explain- you deserve that. If you and I were ever to really get together, I wouldn't want it to be about publicity or my career. Cause you deserve better, Patrick Quincy. The best. And that's not me Like I said, it's not you. It's me. I can't be serious about anyone right now. I just can't handle it. And with you, it would be that way. You aren't someone who just plays around. That's good. Just not for me, not now. I don't even deserve you."

"No. That's not true." he insisted.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just- be friends. Forger this ever happened."

"It never happened" he repeated, mindlessly.

"Yes" she confirmed, sweetly kissing his cheek.

"I gotta go"

He watched her image growing smaller and smaller, as she ran across the park, heading back to his parents studio.

Still breathless, Stacie crossed the threshold of Studio C. Fortunately, she was not late as she had feared. Enough time remained before her meeting with Jude that she could pull a brush from her perfectly coordinated red purse and run it through her hair, so it settled like a crown of gold upon her small shoulders. But right now, she felt anything but princess-like, consumed with guilt and pain over her words to Patrick.

"Dammit" she cursed, uncharacteristically.

"I do like him. I really do. And I'm sorry it has to be this way. He's gonna hate me now. And Ruby, what's she gonna say? That girl's the only one I've met in ages who gets anything about me at all. And OMG! Who am I working with today? Their mother. Great timing! Just great!"

She quickly pulled herself together, knowing that Jude's arrival was imminent. To relax, she used the same approach she always did. The identical one that Ruby used.

Stacie sat at the piano and started to play, vocalizing the same lyrics she had sung that first time when she and Ruby talked honestly.

"_And they say... She's so lucky. She's a star. But she cry, cry cries in her lonely heart, thinking... If there's nothing missing in my life... Then why do these tears come at night? She's so lucky..."_

Jude stood right inside the studio, carefully listening to the poignant song. When Stacie finished, she applauded.

"Wonderful! Just great! I see a huge hit here! I had written this one for you, but it seems you don't need it. You did just fine on your own."

"How did you know it was mine?"

"The way you sang it. It came from the heart, from a place deep inside you. " she answered.

"Yeah" Stacie agreed.

"So, shall we work on it? This could be really big. A whole new sound for you. More mature. Grown up. Your fans will love it." Jude enthused.

'But my mother, my manager, they won't. They never want me to feature my own stuff. Too depressing."

"Well, let's just see what we can do with it today. Try it. And when it turns out as good as I know it will, we'll speak to them. Together, I bet we could convince them."

"You really think so?" Stacie asked, hopefully.

"Yes. If this is what you want to do." Jude replied.

"It is. It always has been"

She carefully watched the blonde girl. Something about Stacie touched Jude deep inside. The teenager reminded her of herself at 16, being forced into a mold she didn't fit. Her inner voice told her that Stacie, too, felt trapped.

"Then, we'll make this happen" Jude promised, for Stacie, but also for herself.

"I'll just tell them what a mega-hit it will be. How it will make you even bigger!" she grinned.

"That'll definitely work!" Stacie smiled back.

"So, let's get to it."

The two women sat down and began. Two hours later, they paused, both stretching.

"Whew!" Stacie grinned "That's hard work!"

"Composing? Yes. You have to love it."

"I really do. I've just never... really. No one looks at me that way. No one takes me seriously." she replied.

"Except you. And your kids." her unspoken thoughts continued.

Jude's eyes met Stacie's

"Well, I think we've got something now. You and Quest can take it from here. See how it develops. I'll check in after you guys start practicing. See what happens. Meanwhile, like I said, I'll talk to your manager and to your mother. I think I can make them see it's a winner!" Jude offered, confidently.

"Thanks, Mrs. Quincy"

"Jude" she corrected, automatically.

"Jude"

Buoyed by her successful session, Stacie walked over to the studio next door to see Ruby, quietly slipping inside.

"_I think that I'm throwing..."_

"_But I'm thrown."_

"_And I thought I'd live forever"_

"_But now I'm not so sure"_

"_You try to tell me that I'm clever."_

"_But that won't take me anyhow."_

"_Or anywhere with you."_

"_You said that I was naive"_

"_And I thought that I was strong."_

"_I thought hey, I can leave."_

"_I can leave."_

"_But now I know that I was wrong."_

"_Cause I missed you."_

"_I missed you."_

"_Then you say"_

"_Stay"_

"_You say..."_

"_I only hear what I want to..."_

Ruby finished the take, and then focused her eyes on Quest, noting Stacie standing silently behind him.

"Good. job, Ruby" the producer responded, as his artist gestured with her eyes.

"Can I take a few?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead. We're pretty much done here for today, anyway." Quest agreed.

"I'll leave you two alone." he grinned fondly at the red-haired girl, who was like another daughter to him.

He left the room, a signal for Stacie to move forward, closer to Ruby.

"Hey" she said cautiously, not sure what to expect.

"Hey. How've you been?" Ruby asked, naturally.

"Ok. I was in New York. Mom wanted me to meet some people there. Did a fashion shoot, too. Looks like I'm gonna be on the cover of Teen People magazine."

"Great"

Stacie snapped then, not being able to tolerate the tension in the room.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Your brother. I think I really hurt him. I never meant to."

"I know." Ruby assured her. "But I don't understand."

"Stuff happens. You know."

"Yeah. But this wasn't "stuff" happening. I saw the look on your face when you talk about him. Even now, it's there. And I see how he is about you. So, what's wrong? Spill it." Ruby gently encouraged.

"It's complicated." Stacie began, reiterating to Ruby what she had said to her brother.

Dissatisfied, Ruby shook her head.

"That's weak and you know it."

"Yeah. It is. I like him Ruby. I really do. Too much. I could easily fall for someone like him. He's intelligent, kind, sensitive, fun... And wow, is he hot!"

"We sure performed a miracle there." Ruby grinned.

"But... I'm so confused. I'm just not used to being close to people. I'm not ready for this- for him. And if I tried, I'd only hurt him more. I don't want that. And I don't want to use him, either. You know, from the publicity if we went out..." she rambled.

"Yeah. I understand. You're scared." Ruby said simply.

Stacie's eyes widened with the shock of being found out.

"Scared of getting hurt. Scared of trusting anyone."

"Yeah." her friend confessed. "I'm not good at that. Letting people in. The way things are, I haven't had much practice. You know what my family's like. And I never even really had close friends, even. Always performing. You're brother, he'd get too close. I just can't handle it. I don't know how."

"I get it. But it's sad. What a waste!" Ruby's romantic heart struggled with these words.

"I just wish- it could be different."

"Me, too."

They sat together, sharing a few minutes of understanding silence, until the time came and both girls were summoned to leave the studio and head home.

(Author's Note 2- So? Guess I really am a tease... but seriously... it's not always going to be like this. Real trouble lies just ahead... There was a point to all this... Oh, and the song in this chapter is Lisa Loeb's "Stay"... not sure how well it fits, but I love it, and it suits Ruby's style...)


	11. Chapter 11: Ruthless & Reckless

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 11- Ruthless & Reckless

The next day, Ruby left school alone. Her parents and Quest would be tied up that afternoon, working on some project. Consequently, her father requested that she head straight home and not come to the studio that day. Ruby was not happy about that, and tried to convince him to change his mind. But Tommy remained firm in his decision.

"Absolutely not! Quest can't work with you today! There's no reason for you to be here! You're supposed to be grounded! Not here socializing! You can practice at home for one day! That's it! Finished!" he informed her.

Depressed, and already bored, Ruby shuffled towards the parking lot. Irritated, she was in no mood to take a bus full of inane kids home. However, walking five miles when it seemed about to rain, did not appeal either.

Suddenly, a black convertible pulled up next to her, its radio blaring. Startled by the loud noise, Ruby lifted her head. She glared at the driver of the car; her anger escalated when she realized who it was. She turned away and kept walking.

"Hey, Ruby" Justin Blackburn called.

Ruby did not look back.

"Come on baby! At least say hi!"

Ruby continued ignoring him.

"Come on! Don't I get something? At least one word!"

"Ok! Here's one! Loser!"

"Nice!" Justin smirked.

"Get in!" he demanded.

"Yeah, right! I don't think so!"

"Well, I do. Just get in!"

"What part of "I hate you right now" aren't you getting?"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Good. Now try meaning it."

"I do. At least, let me explain."

"Yeah. Like you can! That would be a good one!"

"Actually, it is. You could try listening and find out for yourself!"

"No, thanks! I've already heard enough lame stories today!"

"Look!" Justin yelled, his patience finally snapping.

Just then, a white van sped past them.

"Damm!" Ruby swore.

"What?"

"There goes my ride. Your fault. Happy?"

"Well, then you have no choice. Get in."

"You freak!"

"Ok... I understand. You'd rather walk."

"Whatever!" Ruby replied, slamming the car door as she got in.

Satisfied, Justin steered the convertible away from the school.

"Ok. Since I'm stuck here with you, you may as well start explaining. If you possibly can!"

Justin took his eyes off the road for one second to glance at her.

"All right. I will. But it's starting to rain. Let me get you to the studio first. Then we can talk this out."

"Actually, I'm supposed to go home today and practice."

"Even better..." Justin gloated.

"Not! I'm grounded. I'm not supposed to have people over."

"So? Your parents are at the studio, right?"

"Well, yes." she reluctantly admitted.

"Then, this will work. We'll just keep it our dirty little secret..." he leered. "No one needs to know."

"Yeah, you're good at that Blackburn! Just like no one knows you were with us Friday night!"

"Will you just chill!"

"You ditched us. Just took off and left us there, stranded. How the hell were we supposed to get home?"

"You're smart. You managed. I knew you would."

"That's a load of crap! The point is, who does that! It's just wrong!"

"You're right." Justin admitted, surprisingly.

Ruby stared at him, completely thrown by his sudden turnaround.

"Ok. My house. I'll give you five minutes!"

They remained silent, until the car pulled up at the Quincy residence. The rain began to fall faster. Eager to escape it, Justin quickly followed Ruby inside.

She checked her watch.

"It's now 3:35. You get five minutes! Start explaining!"

"Geez, are you tough..."

"Four minutes, fifty-five seconds..." she threatened, perching on the arm of the sofa.

"Ok. I was a jerk"

"Good start"

"I shouldn't have left you. But honestly, I really did think you guys were right behind me."

"Yeah, right!" Ruby scoffed.

"I did. I waited. Thought you'd be out any minute. But I didn't see you."

"So, you just take off? Nice!"

"I guess I just freaked. Panicked. I saw the cops coming. Then the reporters. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know where you were. I thought the police had you! And..." he paused.

"Weak, so far. Keep going! Does it get better?" Ruby snorted.

"You are ruthless..."

"How much time do we have left. Ah, three minutes and..."

Justin quickly cut her off.

"I was afraid of being caught. If that happened, if I'd been arrested, my dad would freak."

"Tell me about it." she replied, sarcastically.

"Seriously. Chaz doesn't really care what I do. He isn't even interested. He prefers not to know about it. All that matters is that it doesn't interrupt his own life. Disturb his agenda. And me getting arrested, yeah, that would."

"Yeah. I get it. Stacie told me the same thing. Don't screw with the career!"

"Not even that. He likes being involved with my career. But it's the only thing about me he cares about. He was never around for me or for my mother. Always with his bands or his other women. Finally, my mother got fed up and threw him out! I didn't see him again for years. Until I was 14 and he needed me. He put me in "Downtown Guyz" and I earned money for him. Not to mention, fed his ego. With Chaz, it was always about him! Never me! It's still like that! Justin spat out, bitterly.

Ruby's blue eyes widened in shock as he continued.

"Heaven forbid I do anything that he doesn't want me to. Anything that causes him any real effort at all! He just- gets to me! He always gets to me! And- I can't deal! I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

Justin's hands suddenly shot out, grasping Ruby's wrists and pulling her to her feet.

"Like you even know about that. Why am I even telling you all this?"

"Because... You can." she stammered, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Justin crashed his mouth down on hers. Taken completely by surprise, Ruby responded naturally, putting her arms around him, and kissing him back with equal potency. Their heated embrace lingered for a few minutes, until she suddenly stepped back.

"We need to stop... We can't... It's too fast..."

"Let me guess. You've never been kissed before."

"Well, no." she admitted.

"I was your first kiss" he smirked, arrogantly.

"Get over yourself, Blackburn. Like you gave me a choice..."

"Like you didn't want it! You could have stopped me sooner, you know."

"Damm you."

"You really are something, you know that, girl. Seriously. No one ever gets me this worked up. No one ever makes me talk this way. To be real."

"Yeah. You, honest? Kinda shocking!" Ruby agreed, secretly liking the genuine person who emerged from teen idolhood just a few moments ago.

"So? Ready to admit we've got something here?"

"You really are a pompous ass." she softly responded.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ok. I admit it. Happy?"

"Extremely. Now, this means you go out with me."

"Yeah, right. Like my parents are gonna let me do that!'

"Who says they gotta know?"

"I'm done with sneaking out. I'm already grounded for three weeks."

"Ok. So, we gotta think of something."

"We'll see..." Ruby answered, skeptical.

"Yeah, we will. Be warned. You can't get rid of me that easily, Quincy."

He leaned in towards her again. But the sound of a car parking outside made them jump apart.

"Damm!" Ruby swore, then looked outside.

"Just Pat", she informed Justin, with relief.

"Your brainiac brother? Just great." he snickered.

"Would you prefer it to be one of my parents? Move it!" Ruby ordered, grabbing his jacket and tossing it at him.

"Busted!" Patrick called out cheerily, as he entered the room.

"He was just..." Ruby began.

"Leaving" Patrick finished, as Justin bolted for the front door.

Ruby turned to her brother.

"So? You gonna be a narc?" she asked.

"No. You know we don't do that to each other. But just what exactly was he doing here?"

"I missed the bus. He gave me a ride home."

"Mr. Poptart is stalking you?'

"No"

"He came to our school to find you?"

"Yes. He wanted to apologize. To explain."

"I see. And exactly what brilliant explanation did he give you/"

"I really- shouldn't say... it's personal."

"Yeah! I'll just bet it is!" Patrick remarked derisively.

"So, little sister. I'll keep your secret. This time. But don't push it." he warned.

"Don't worry. I'm already grounded. How can I possibly get in any more trouble?"

"Oh, knowing you, you could find a way.."

Ruby took a pillow from the sofa and smacked it hard in her brother's face.

"Ouch!" he cried out, mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"Ok"

"So, anything exciting happen to you today" she asked him, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Too bad" Ruby grinned. Her brother hadn't been his usual unflappable, upbeat self, in days. She decided to try to cheer him up a little.

"So, I hear our school has a new heartthrob. That girls have been all over him this week.

"Yeah, well..." Patrick blushed. Ruby's words were true, but they didn't make him happy.

"Silly!" he began. "Those girls have all known me for years. I change the way I look and suddenly, I'm worth talking to. Shallow. Superficial. Not for me."

"And you want more than that?"

"Damm right!" he replied, sounding just like Tommy.

"You do deserve it." Ruby agreed.

"So do you. Which is why I worry about you and Justin?"

"Spare me the speech again."

"Don't worry. I'm clearly in no position to give romantic advice right now."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about you and Stacie."

"Thanks. But there's nothing to feel bad about. Nothing really happened."

"Precisely why I'm sorry. I know you wanted something to."

"Yeah. Well... life goes on." he mused, philosophically.

"True"

"And we've a killer party to throw Saturday. Everything on?

"Completely copacetic. We've already told mom and dad we're taking them to dinner that night- they think it's just us. Everyone else knows to be there by 7:30. We'll get them there at 8:00- and boom! Instant surprise!"

"Cool!" Patrick grinned.

"Any idea when they're coming home tonight?"

"Probably in a few hours. Dad and Quest supposedly have some big project to finish."

As his children conversed, Tommy sat in Studio A with Quest. His friend had asked him to sit in on the final mixing session for the new album for the punk rock group "Explosion!". He smiled, as his hands easily worked the boards; the familiar task comforted and relaxed him. A few hours later, they played back the final track.

"Sonic perfection, man." Quest nodded, as he spoke their long-time, favorite catchphrase.

"You're right, man! Boom!" Tommy replied, exchanging the familiar hand-slaps.

He then let his head fall back, as he reclined in his chair.

"Here, man." Quest said, tossing him a beer from the studio fridge. "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks" Tommy replied, gratefully sipping the cool beverage.

"Seriously, dude, you look hassled."

"Yeah. There's just a lot going on right now, you know."

Quest nodded, understandingly.

"Yeah. I know you're really slammed. I hardly get to talk to you except for work stuff anymore."

"I know. But I'm glad you asked me to do this with you today." Tommy smiled.

"You really miss producing, don't you?"

"No. I'm still involved with it."

"But not as much as you used to be."

"Yeah. There's just so much else to do." Tommy sighed.

"Don't get me wrong. I like what I'm doing. It's just hard- I'm not used to it, yet."

Quest nodded again, as his friend and boss continued.

"Although... sometimes I wonder why I ever wanted it..."

"Sounds normal to me. And I know why you wanted it." his long time wing-man replied. "For the prestige. For the challenge. Hey man, ever since I've known you, you've always wanted more. To be on top. To be the best. To have the best."

"You're right, man." Tommy replied, looking Quest straight in the eye.

"And you've always gotten it." Quest added, with a hidden twinge of envy.

"You're right there, too. And I know it. I'm lucky..." the owner of Q-Records mused, then elaborated.

"Sometimes... I just can't believe how much things have changed. Seems like yesterday I was just a kid with a guitar who wanted to be a star. Then- Boyz Attack. What a ride that was! But it blew up in my face. So, my singing days over, I start writing more and producing. I enjoyed doing that- still making great music- just for other people to sing.

Tommy took a big drink from his beer before continuing.

"Now, it feels like all I do is sit around, worrying about money. Trying to make the bucks add up. And, they don't always!" he grimaced. He had not yet figured out the discrepancy in Q-Records finances and it drove him crazy.

"Problem?" Quest asked, noting the tension in Tommy's face.

"Yeah. I've been over it dozens of times. There's definitely money missing from our account. And I don't know how the hell it could have happened. Except for Georgia, Jude and me, the only other person who can access that account is you."

"What? Are you saying I..." Quest began, his pupils dilating, as he ground his teeth.

"No. Relax. I'm not accusing you of anything." Tommy reassured him. "But- you don't know anything about it, do you?"

"Not a clue. No" Quest replied, suddenly very defensive.

"Well, if you do find out something..." Tommy said, weakly.

"Yeah. Right."

The two men eyed each other suspiciously.

"I gotta go." Quest abruptly said. "Rachel's waiting. You know."

"Yeah. Jude too. I promised her I wouldn't work so late anymore..." Tommy trailed off.

They exchanged very awkward goodbyes and left the studio.

Later, up in that house on the hill, a stereo played. The man from the wedding smiled, more than satisfied with his day's work.

"Sonic perfection!" he laughed evilly.

Removing the CD from the machine, he carefully returned it to its plastic case. Next, he inserted this case into the already-addressed manilla envelope.

"Finally. It's go time. Saturday night. A special dedication..."

"To Tommy and Jude- Happy Anniversary! Here's what you really deserve..."

(Author's Note: Ok. Everyone enjoying this? Everyone dying now? Be warned- I am a twisted little creature... It's all about to happen... Please review and share your thoughts about what "it" is...)

dorothy


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious Ways

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 12- Mysterious Ways

Author's Note- Ok... it's here. I'm not going to say much now, just that the "song credit" in this chapter for "Mysterious Ways" goes to the band U2. Yet another 80's classic... The lyrics were slightly modified to make it fit... look for the "kiss in the rain line..."

Chapter 12- Mysterious Ways

Tommy Quincy stood before his full-length mirror one last time, making a final check on his appearance. Smoothing one stray hair back into place, he smiled, more than satisfied with himself.

Turning, he looked at Jude. She still sat at her dressing table, primping. He watched her fix a bit of smudged dark eyeliner and apply one final coat of mascara to her already long lashes. He then saw her brow furrow, as she questioned her own image.

"Beautiful" he answered for her, drawing closer.

"You like" she replied, standing up to give him a better view.

"Oh, yeah..."

Jude wore a dark red, cowl neck jersey dress that hugged her every curve. The color complemented her auburn hair and creamy complexion. The low neck of the dress provided the perfect frame for the star-shaped diamond pendant he gave her their first Christmas together.

She melted at the sight of her husband, dressed impeccably in his elegant dark suit. She always loved the way he looked in formal clothes. Understandably, on this special night her attraction was even stronger. Tommy felt it no less.

As always, neither could resist the magnetic pull that summoned them into each other's arms or the force that drew their lips together so sweetly and deeply.

"Happy 20th anniversary, Mrs. Quincy..." Tommy whispered between kisses, his fingers curved around her slender waist.

"Happy anniversary... I love you so much..." Jude's breathless voice responded.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Then. Now. Always..." Tommy crooned softly, as his mouth slipped down to the side of her neck.

Patrick swallowed loudly, attempting to gain his parents attention, as he and Ruby approached the open doorway.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Ruby asked him. She was glad her parents still were really into each other, but certain things just constituted too much information.

"Yes" her brother replied, just as Tommy stepped away from Jude but took her hand.

"You guys ready?" Patrick asked calmly, as if he'd seen nothing.

"Yes" Jude answered for both of them.

"You two look great. You clean up nice!" she affectionately told her children.

Ruby proudly sported the designer dress Kat sent her. It was a smoke blue light velvet, sleeveless, with a jeweled brooch at the base of it's V neckline. EJ helped her select the teal blue, gold-trimmed T-strap pumps that accentuated the dress perfectly. Besides her, Patrick replicated his father, wearing a similar dark suit, with coordinating shirt and tie.

Patrick then reached into his pocket and withdrew a set of keys.

"Ok. Consider me your chauffeur for the evening. Let's go!"

The foursome headed outside to his car. With a dramatic flourish, Ruby opened the back door for her parents, who slid inside. She then joined her brother in the front seat.

"Let's roll!"

At "Antonio's On The Point", the elegant Italian restaurant selected for the party, the elite group of guests excitedly awaited the arrival of the Quincy family.

"Sure they don't know?" Kat questioned Rachel, stifling her giggles.

"Trust me. I talked to Jude just this morning. She doesn't have a clue. Thinks it's just the four of them. Just the family."

"Well, in a way, it is." Jamie added, surveying the small crowd. Only family members and close friends were in attendance. His cell phone suddenly rang, alerting him to their imminent arrival.

"Okay, everyone. Ruby's text message just came! They're almost here! Quiet down!" he commanded easily, but firmly.

An anticipating silence quickly filled the room.

Now in front of the restaurant, Tommy, Jude, Patrick and Ruby left the car with the valet and slipped inside.

"Ah, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Quincy. Welcome. We have a very special table just waiting for you in our private dining room. Right this way..." The maitre D beckoned them in the correct direction, then stepped aside to open the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jude began to ask.

Suddenly, the lights snapped on.

"Suprise! Happy 20th Anniversary!" approximately two dozen voices chorused.

"But you said... you did this?" Jude questioned, turning to Ruby and Patrick.

"Guilty!" her daughter grinned mischievously, as her son nodded, an equally impish look on his face.

"I love you" Jude told them, hugging and kissing both of them.

"Hey, that goes for me, too." Tommy added, responding in identical fashion.

"We love you, too, Mom and Dad..."

"Hey, what about the rest of us? Don't we get a turn?" a female voice broke in.

"Sadie!" Jude squealed, turning to embrace her sister.

She and Tommy made the rounds, greeting everyone. All the people who mattered the most to them were there, including Sadie and Collin, and their family, Victoria and her new husband, Eric, Stuart and Yvette and their twins, now grown up, Quest and Rachel, with Caitlin and her boyfriend, Kat and her husband, Jamie, and EJ as well as Georgia and Alex, who had flown in from California, especially for the occaision.

"Don't worry. No business tonight!" Georgia promised the radiant couple, as she laughed.

"Thank you!" Tommy thought.

Patrick and Ruby too said their hellos to their family and friends. Out of the corner of his eye, Patrick saw the familiar blond girl standing, waiting patiently, at the very perimeter of the crowd.

"Stacie..." he greeted her with surprise.

"Yes"

"I just... wasn't expecting you."

"I really wanted to come. Your mother... she's been really good to me..." she explained, adjusting her taupe satin halter top so it fell perfectly over the matching taupe skirt, with its black lace overlay.

"She even got my mom and my manager to let me record my own song. I wanted to be here for her. Ruby said it was okay. It is, right?" she blurted out, clearly rattled.

Patrick bent over and kissed her cheek.

"It is definitely okay."

Tommy and Jude took their seats at the head of the long table, flanked on either side by their children. Waiters moved unobtrusively around the group taking drink orders, and then delivering the requested beverages. Next, huge platters of assorted appetizers were then brought out.

"Mmm! Mussels!" Sadie commented.

"They are an aphrodisiac, you know..." she added, winking naughtily at her sister and brother in law.

"Not that you two seem to need one..."

Tommy's hand stroked Jude's under the table.

"I sure don't. I already have mine..." he whispered, just loudly enough for Jude to hear.

Her fingers pressed on his, giving him all the response he needed.

It was a wonderful party. The close-knit group of guests conversed easily as music played softly in the background. Dinner was leisurely, with salads following the appetizers. Next, a variety of entrees and side dishes were presented family-style and served from oversized dishes. Between courses, guests stood up and mingled.

Somehow, perhaps inevitably, Ruby found herself over by the music station.

"Brian? Hey." she said, easily greeting Q-Record's intern. He had assisted Quest during some of her sessions, but they never really talked before.

"I didn't know you were playing DJ tonight."

"Yeah. Quest asked me to. I like it. Gives me a chance to see what people respond to. What they like. You know."

Ruby nodded, understandingly.

"So, enough about me. How are you doing tonight?" he asked her.

"Ok" she replied, as her eyes skipped over Caitlin and David, for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

"She steal him from you or something?" Brian said, noting her tension.

"OMG! No! Why would you say that?"

"Because of that look on your face when you look at them. And because you two never hang out together anymore at the studio. And because you haven't spoken to either of them tonight."

Ruby just stared at him, stunned.

"Hey, I don't mean to push it." he explained apologetically. "Like I said, I just notice stuff."

"Yeah, me too. Stuff that most people don't..."

"So, you want me to shut up? Or do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore... I made one mistake... I tried to apologize. She won't forgive me. She doesn't need to. She has David now and all his in-crowd friends. I would never fit in there..."

Brian nodded compassionately.

"Something like that happened to me, too. It really sucks, doesn't it."

"Yeah, totally"

"Things changed. They may change again for you two. You never know."

"I guess... Hey, thanks."

"It's cool. Hey, if you ever want to talk about anything, you know where I am." he added.

"I'll definitely take you up on that."

"Anyway, come on... Help me pick the next song!"

Their heads bent over the CD assortment, perusing their selection. They were on the verge of choosing when Tommy approached them.

"If you don't mind..." he said, shutting the music off and reaching for the microphone.

"Everyone... I have some things to say." he began.

"First, I'd like to thank everyone here. Not only for coming tonight, but for being such an important part of our lives. Each of you is very special to us. Jude and I are blessed to have such wonderful family and friends. So, thank you all!"

The guests applauded. Tommy waited for them to stop before continuing. When they saw he had more to add, they quickly did.

"I have one more thing to say. A very special dedication to make tonight. Twenty years ago, I married the most special woman I had ever met. Someone truly beautiful, inside and out."

Jude blushed, feeling her insides melt as she listened to him.

"Many of you will remember... There was a very special song I wrote for Jude right before our wedding. One that expressed everything I felt for her then..."

The crowd sighed collectively and waited eagerly.

"Well, it still does. So, with your permission, I'd like to sing that song tonight. For my wonderful wife, Jude Harrison Quincy.

He sat down at the piano in the corner and began to play.

_Come on, take a walk._

_Headed straight for the moon._

_Let her pale light in,_

_To fill up your room._

_You've been living underground._

_Eating from a can._

_You've been running away,_

_From what you don't understand._

_Love,_

_She's slippy._

_You're sliding down._

_She'll be there,_

_When you hit the ground..._

_It's all right, it's all right._

_All right._

_She moves in mysterious ways..._

_Come on, take a dive._

_As you kiss her in the rain._

_Let her talk about the things..._

_You can't explain._

_To touch is to heal._

_To hurt is to steal._

_If you wanna kiss the sky..._

_Better learn how to kneel._

_(On your knees boy...)_

_She's the wave,_

_She turns the tide,_

_She sees the man inside the child..._

_It's all right, it's all right,_

_All right._

_She moves in mysterious ways..._

_It's all right, it's all right._

_All right._

_She moves in mysterious ways..._

_It's all right, it's all right..._

_All right._

_Lift my days and light up my nights..._

_One day, you'll look back._

_And you will see..._

_How you were held,_

_Held by this love._

_While you could stand_

_And not move on this moment..._

_Follow this feeling._

_It's all right, it's all right._

_All right_

_She moves in mysterious ways._

_It's all right, it's all right._

_All right_

_Spirit moves in mysterious ways._

_It's all right, all right._

_All right_

_We move through miracle days._

_It's all right, it's all right._

_All right._

_Lift my days and light up my nights..._

Tommy modulated his voice and let it trail off as he finished the song. His eyes automatically went to Jude; hers were tear-stained. Not caring who watched them, he drifted over to her, taking her in his arms, and tenderly kissed her. Neither spoke, but merely let their lips and gentle hands communicate to each other the immense love they shared.

Their guests erupted into thunderous applause.

Stacie wistfully watched the radiant couple in front of her.

"They are... the dream. So perfect." she thought. "Most people live their whole lives and never find that. Will I ever? And would I know what to do if I did?" she added, trying to avoid Patrick's gaze.

Ruby saw her expression and walked over to her.

"Too much! Aren't they?" the younger girl asked her friend. Ruby was clearly a little embarrassed.

"Nah! They're wonderful. People envy them." Stacie responded softly.

"You?"

"Yeah. But mostly, I envy you. You have a real family. I never knew that. Maybe I never will..." she answered blandly, without apparent emotion.

Ruby immediately discerned her friend's sadness, and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, feel free to borrow mine, if you want. Especially him!" Ruby replied, indicating Patrick.

The two girls laughed easily together.

Eventually, the party drew to a close. After everyone else left, Patrick and Ruby stepped outside with their parents, waiting for the valet to bring them their car.

"I still can't believe you two did all this." Jude glowed.

"It really wasn't that big a deal." Ruby modestly informed her. "Everyone helped. Rachel, EJ, Jamie. And grandma and grandpa insisted on paying for the whole thing!"

"We'll have to thank them. Tomorrow." Tommy said, as their car appeared.

"Yes. Speaking of..." Ruby continued.

"Pat and I are spending the night at Grandma's Vic's house."

"We think you two lovebirds should be alone tonight!" her brother grinned, ducking into the driver's seat and then taking his parents home.

"Goodnight, you two!" Patrick said, cheerfully. "Behave!"

"Thanks for everything..." Tommy began.

"It was a wonderful party. We love you both!" Jude finished.

"We love you, too!" Ruby replied, blowing them a kiss.

"Go on, already. We'll see you two tomorrow morning." Patrick added.

Tommy again took Jude's hand, leading her out of the car and up the front steps. His eyes locked with hers as he reached into his pocket for the keys.

"What?" Jude asked, noting his thoughtful expression.

"I was just remembering something. How much I used to hate bringing you home after our dates, or if we worked late. I never wanted to say good bye to you then. Even if I knew I'd see you the next day..."

"That's funny. I don't remember that happening very often. I remember mostly you found excuses to take me home with you..."

"Excuses! Like I needed them!" Tommy scoffed.

He bent over, wrapping his arms around her back and whispering his next words directly into her ear.

"I wanted you... Like I do tonight..."

His mouth moved from her ear to her lips, possessing them fully. Jude's response was equally heated and unrestrained.

"Yes..." she replied simply, as her feet touched an object on the ground.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, Jude."

Curious, she picked up the package, as Tommy opened the door. Inside, Jude tore the wrapping open, revealing the CD inside. She read aloud the accompanying note.

Tommy and Jude: Happy Anniversary! Here's what you really deserve!

She glanced questioningly at her husband.

"Really. I know nothing about it."

"So, let's find out!" she called out, seized with childlike wonder.

"Now?" Tommy protested weakly, intrigued himself.

Jude eagerly led him into the living room and inserted the disk into their state-of-the-art stereo system.

"Here we go!" she squealed, grasping his hand. "I bet it's something great!"

After a few silent moments, strange, initially unidentifiable sounds filled the room. Then an unfamiliar woman's voice emanated from the CD. They listened to her erotic grunts and cries. A man's lustful voice then joined her, echoing her desires and satisfaction. Their actions were unmistakable. Eventually, the male's identity became apparent too.

Jude dropped Tommy's hand and stepped away from him, feeling bile rise in her throat as she listened to the nauseating tape of her husband making love to someone else. Complete horror finally overcame her as she heard his concluding words.

"I love you sweetheart. It's always about you. That's never going to change."

Tommy stood, stunned. His shock disappeared instantly when he viewed his distraught wife. Fear and panic consumed him. He reached for Jude, to reassure her as he always had.

"Don't touch me! Ever! You said... How could you!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"Jude, it's not like that. I didn't..."

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone else. I swear to you."

"Really? Cause it sure sounds like you did!"

"I don't know what the hell that CD is or where the hell it came from!" Tommy exploded.

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious where it came from!"

"Jude, it isn't what you think. Please believe me. I was never with anyone else."

"No? Then who is that on the recording?"

"I've no idea. It's a sick joke! It's not true! I could never be with anyone else! You know that! I only love you, sweetheart. Please!" he begged.

"Don't call me that! You called her that!" Jude shrieked, now hysterical.

"Why can't you believe me?" Tommy asked, with increasing desperation.

"Because! Just listen to that!"

"Yeah, it's pretty convincing..." he reluctantly admitted.

"Yes. So explain it to me! Exactly what is it?"

"I've no idea. But it's not what it sounds like..."

"Seems to me like it's exactly what it sounds like!"

"Jude, why won't you believe me!" he demanded, finally losing his temper.

"Because you can't tell me what it is... You have no explanation, because it's real!"

"Jude..." Tommy said, his patience totally gone.

"I have been with you for almost twenty-five years. Married to you for twenty. In all this time, I have never cheated on you! I have never lied to you! But now, tonight, you accuse me of both! On our anniversary! You can't even give me a chance to explain, to try to work it out. You said you love me. But clearly you don't trust me! Maybe you never have!"

"Get out! Just get out!" she screamed, throwing the CD case at him; it hit his cheek.

"Gladly!" Tommy replied, slamming the door, jumping into his car and speeding off.

"Tommy!" Jude sobbed, as she broke down, completely devastated.

Alone, she collapsed onto the floor.

(Author's Note: Ok. For what it's worth, it hurt me as much to write this chapter as it probably will for some of you to read it! But I promise- the drama is soooo worth it! So, what does everyone think? Did Tommy cheat on Jude? And if he didn't, where did that CD come from? Please let me know what you think... I'm really, really, really curious! I'd really, really, really love some feedback on this emotional chapter... it would make up for all the pain it caused me! LOL!)

dorothy


	13. Chapter 13: Under My Skin

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 13- Under My Skin

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for that great response to the last chapter! Anyway, so it seems people didn't see this coming! What can I say... it's pure evil! That person just is... As for your theories about what's happening... interesting... but no one's gotten it completely right yet. Which is good, cause then there would be no point in going on with this, and no more fun! Besides, twisted little cruller that I am, I've got a few more surprises in store...

Anyway, just keep reading, enjoying and reviewing! You all make my day!

dorothy

Chapter 13- Under My Skin

The expensive black car careened recklessly as it traveled the empty roads. Fortunately, due to the late hour of the night, few other vehicles were out. The driver of that car sped heedlessly, knowing that he couldn't hurt anyone else and not caring about what damage he might inflict upon himself. Tommy Quincy felt his life was already destroyed. He had lost what mattered most- his wife and quite likely, his children.

"Jude..." he mourned infinitely, with the most agonizing pain he had ever felt.

Physically weakened, but mentally overstimulated, he stopped at a medium sized, respectable, but nondescript hotel. Tommy pulled his sunglasses down to conceal his bloodshot eyes, and prayed no one would recognize him.

Quickly, he entered the hotel and registered. The desk clerk handed him his room key without further comment. He started to walk towards the left, where the elevators were located. Abruptly, he stopped, unable to will his feet to move another step in that direction.

Veering to the right, he then turned and went forward, out the front exit and then across the road.

A second car, a more modest Volvo, traveled in the opposite direction that Tommy's had, driving through the city far more cautiously. It stopped in front of the Quincy's home. Jamie Andrews emerged from the driver's seat. He rushed over immediately after receiving Jude's distraught phone call; it really frightened him. In the lifetime that he knew her, he thought he'd seen her every possible mood. Tonight, he realized he had not. Jamie had never seen his friend so incredibly depressed, so scared- absolutely shattered.

Using his own keys, he quickly opened the door.

"Jude" he called.

She did not answer.

"Jude!" he tried again, speaking louder, his increasing worry apparent in the higher pitch of his words.

"In here..." a feeble voice finally answered.

Jamie walked into the grand, but still cozy living room. Jude was curled into a tight ball on the floor, motionless, her face void of all color.

"Jude..." he repeated tenderly, his heart cracking into pieces at the sight of her.

"Jamie..." she replied faintly.

"I'm here." he assured her. "Sit up. Tell me what happened."

Jude repeated the information she shared with him over the phone, providing him with the details of the CD she heard tonight and Tommy's unspeakable betrayal.

Insanely powerful rage seized Jamie. He recalled the vow he made to Tommy on the day he married his best friend.

" _You'd better be real good to her. If you aren't, I will seriously have to hurt you..."_

"_If I ever do hurt her, you have my permission to do just that..."_

For now, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Right now, the most important thing was taking care of Jude. He took her in his arms, holding her as she cried again.

"I love him, Jamie, so much... How could he... I really thought he loved me... You saw him tonight..."

Her tears fell faster as she recalled the song he wrote and played for her just hours ago.

"_Love... she's slippy... sliding down..."_

" I really don't know what to say, Jude." Jamie replied thoughtfully. "He's scum if he did this to you. I can't imagine what happened."

"Neither can I..." she replied.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Jamie said confidently, trying to soothe her.

"I've watched you with him for all these years. You have been the best wife he could have asked for. You worked so hard, caring for him and trying to make him happy." he continued, a bit enviously.

"I thought I did make him happy. He said so...I don't understand this..." Jude replied, wistfully.

"I know. Jude, I promise. Somehow, we're gonna find a way to figure this out. But not right now. It's late. You're exhausted. Too upset to think."

She nodded, agreeing.

"Why don't you just try to sleep a little?'

"I can't..."

"I know." Jamie replied with understanding. When he and his wife separated, he felt similar emotions, although not nearly as strongly as Jude's.

"Just get changed and lie down, then." he advised sensibly.

"Don't leave me!" she begged him.

"No. Never." he promised her.

"I'm so scared of being alone right now..."

"You won't be." Jamie added.

Jude took a deep breath and stood up. Jamie noted how she trembled uncontrollably.

"Come on. I'll help you get upstairs."

Now back inside his hotel, Tommy shifted the brown bag from his left arm to his right. He then used his free hand to unlock his room door.

Placing the bag on the table, he swiftly emptied it, putting the full bottles down on the nightstand next to his bed.

Reclining on that bed, his hand touched his cheek, feeling the small cut from when Jude hurled the CD box at his face. That wound was diminutive, minuscule. Invisible, when compared to the searing ache in his chest.

"Jude. My Jude. I love you. I need you. I'd never do this. How could you not believe me?" his heart wailed.

Desperately, he chose a bottle, opened it, and brought it to his lips. The fiery drink burned his throat, but failed even to begin to scorch the bitter anguish he felt.

Quickly, he took a second swallow, and then a third. The mental torture and physical pain lingered still, even after emptying this bottle.

He reached for another.

Sunday morning arrived, and uncharacteristically Patrick and Ruby were already awake. Eagerly saying their goodbyes, they happily left their grandmother's house.

"I mean, really! What is it with Aunt Sadie's kids? I've never seen such brats!" Ruby griped.

"Hey, you had it easy. Cousin Daphne only talks non-stop. I had to sleep with "little Eddie". The runt put worms in my bed!" Patrick topped her.

"How he found them, I'll never know..." he puzzled.

"Come on! He's a nine year old boy. They manage. You sure did!" Ruby threw back knowingly, recalling her brother at that age.

"Yeah, I guess so." Patrick smiled, recalling his old tricks, especially the pranks he pulled on his sister, always the favorite target.

They arrived in front of their house.

"Funny. Dad's car's gone. I figured those two love birds would be sleeping in after yesterday..." he observed

"Yeah. They never get up this early, if they don't have to..." his sister agreed.

"Maybe they ran off together somewhere. With those two, you never know!" Ruby grinned.

They entered the strangely silent home.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ruby called.

The two kids walked towards the stairs, but stopped, startled when they saw the figure heading down towards them.

"Uncle Jamie?" Ruby asked, shock causing her to revert to her childhood name for him.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick questioned directly.

"Is everything all right?"

Jamie sighed deeply. He hated having to be the one to tell them this news; it should come from their parents. Clearly, that was not an option now. Jude was in no condition to do this; she had cried all night long. Finally, he gave her a sedative, so she could sleep. He had no idea where Tommy even was.

Surveying Ruby's clear, perceptive gaze and Patrick's open concern, Jamie knew they could not wait to hear the truth.

"Sit down kids... I need to tell you something..."

The second he finished, Ruby screamed automatically.

"No! It can't be!"

"I'm so sorry, honey..." Jamie began.

"Dad loves Mom more than anything! It's a mistake! A horrible mistake! It never happened! I know it!" she shrieked hysterically.

Tears soaking her face, she ran up the stairs.

Jamie turned to Patrick, who just sat rigidly and stared blankly at the wall.

"I don't blame Ruby. It's really impossible to believe. I've known Jude all her life. She's loved him since she was a kid. He hurt her a lot back then, always pulling away every time they got too close. When they started dating, I was suspicious. Didn't trust him at all! I was afraid he'd break her heart even worse. Then I saw how he treated her. She obviously meant everything to him. Much as I didn't want to admit it, he clearly really was completely in love with her! She was what made him happy. Even last night... that song... I think that's why Jude's taking it so hard. It really doesn't make sense..."

"No, it doesn't. Not at all." Patrick's logical, scientific mind agreed.

"Your mother had such an awful time last night. I'm gonna stick around for a little longer, just in case. Ok?"

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Patrick agreed, knowing his mother needed her oldest friend right now.

"Anyway... I think I'll go make some coffee. You want?" Jamie offered.

"Not right now. I'm gonna check on Ruby. She's really messed up."

"Yeah, she is. But what about you? You haven't said anything."

"I'm upset. And confused. I gotta think this through. I just can't process right now." Patrick answered, heading for the stairs.

After a few feet he stopped.

"Jamie?" he called.

"Yep?"

"Thanks for being here..."

"Hey, no problem. Remember, you guys are family to me. I'm only sorry it happened."

"Me too."

Patrick resumed walking, then again turned around.

"Jamie?" he repeated.

"Uh-huh"

"Where's that CD now?"

"In the stereo. We should take it out. Jude doesn't need to see or hear that again. I'll do it..."

"No. I'll get it." Patrick softly insisted, backtracking to retrieve it.

Upstairs, he knocked on his sister's door. When she didn't answer, he just walked in.

Ruby lay flat on her bed, her head buried under a pillow.

"You wanna talk?" Patrick asked her.

"Not really. What else can I say? He couldn't have done it. I know he didn't..."

"I know you're really upset about this. So am I. But mom thinks he did it. You know how much she believes in him. She thinks it's true. She wouldn't feel that way without good reason."

"I still say it's a misunderstanding. There's another explanation. I know it. I feel it."

"Well, maybe..." Patrick replied without much hope, thinking Ruby was just denying the truth..

"We gotta find it." Ruby exclaimed.

"What?"

"We can figure this out! I just know we can!"

"Ruby, I don't know..."

"Come on! You're supposed to be the smart one! We can do this!"

"Well, I guess we can try. Let me think..." Patrick answered, wanting to make her feel better.

Returning to his own room, he tried to block out his emotions and focus rationally on the task at hand, applying all his research skills. Before long, his mind detected the logical place to start; it was really obvious.

Grabbing a book off his overstuffed shelf, he began making phone calls. Forty minutes later, he possessed the information he needed. Without notifying anyone, he left the house.

A short drive brought him to the hotel his father was staying at. Minutes later, he knocked on the correct room door. Patrick got no response.

"Funny. His car's outside..."

He knocked again, this time louder.

'Dad!" he called.

Frustrated, he reached for the doorknob and shook it. Surprisingly, it turned and opened.

Inside, he spotted his father immediately. Tommy lay sprawled out, still fully dressed, on the queen sized bed. Tom's face was chalk-white and bloodless, beyond hope and seemingly beyond life.

"Dad!" Patrick yelled, alarmed by his father's deathly appearance. Firmly, he grabbed his hands and bent over the perfectly still form. He was relieved to hear his breathing and feel his pulse.

"Dad!" he tried again, lightly shaking Tommy.

The limp figure in bed began to groan.

"Oooh! Ugh!" Tommy muttered, surveying his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Patrick?" he asked, completely confused.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Where am I?"

"A hotel. Do you remember anything about last night?" his son asked him.

Tommy sat up, his head throbbing. The pain increased as he recalled the horrible events of the night before.

"Yes, everything. The party. Jude and I came home. We were so happy! Then we found a package. With a CD inside. We played it..." he drifted off, recoiling, as the horrible memory began to set in.

"That CD... somehow it was of me and some woman... Jude got so upset! She doesn't believe me..."

"Doesn't believe what, Dad?"

"That it's not true. She thinks there's someone else..."

"But there isn't?" Patrick asked.

"No... There couldn't be... I love her... I need her... I always have. I don't know what to do without her." Tommy confessed.

Patrick stared at a father he never saw before. The father he knew was smooth, strong and always confident, completely in control. This man was broken, terrified and desperate. With shock, he noted the empty bottles littering the nightstand, one fallen on it's side on the floor.

"Were you... drinking." Pat asked.

"Yeah... "

"You never do anything like this." Patrick remarked, disturbed. He knew his grandfather had been a violent drunk; his father always swore he would never follow in those footsteps. Last night, it seemed Tommy broke that rule.

"Yeah... I just didn't know what else to do... Everything hurt... It was the only way... not to feel..." his father stammered awkwardly.

"I see..." Patrick nodded, with precocious understanding.

"Your mother, you and Ruby are the most important things in my life. I can't lose any of you... I told your mother the truth. She doesn't believe me... "

"You really didn't do anything, did you?"

"No."

"I believe you." Patrick said with certainty, noting his father's reaction. Tommy clearly was unhinged; he couldn't lie now even if he wanted to. He was too emotionally fragile to be anything but completely honest.

"Ruby... what's she gonna think..." Tommy worried.

"She already believes you. Said that nothing could have happened. That it must be a "horrible mistake".

"My girl..." Tommy said proudly, then his face darkened.

"But Jude still doesn't believe me. She doesn't trust me now."

"Mom's just upset..." Patrick began.

"Yeah. I'll need to prove to her that I never... But I don't know how the hell to do it..." his father grimaced, wincing in pain.

"Your head hurts?"

"Yeah. I don't feel so good."

"Ok. I'm gonna get you some asprin and some breakfast. Then you're gonna rest. Get yourself together. I'm going home to talk to my sister. See if we can't think of something..."

"I don't know..." Tommy replied, already defeated.

"We've gotta try!" Patrick insisted.

"Whatever..."

"Don't you want to come home?"

"Yeah... I do. It's just not that easy..." Tommy began

"Well, then?"

"Ok" his father relented, unable to protest further.

Patrick delivered the promised items and headed home. Once he got there, he headed straight to Ruby's room and again barged in.

"You were right..." he started to say, then stopped when he saw someone else there.

"Stacie? Why are you here?"

"Ruby called me. She was upset. I came over. I'm so sorry." she replied.

"I didn't want to be alone..." Ruby said.

"It's okay."

"Anyone notice I was gone."

"No. Just me. Mom's still out of it. Where did you go, anyway?"

"To talk to dad."

"You... found him?"

"Yep. He's really broken up. Swears he didn't do anything. He's just crushed. I believe him..." Patrick answered, not telling his sister that he had found their father passed out drunk in bed. He didn't want to upset her any more.

"I always did." Ruby said softly.

"But Mom doesn't. Unless we can figure this thing out?"

"Want me to go?" Stacie asked.

"No." Ruby answered. "Maybe you can help us?"

"Hey, I will. If I can. Unfortunately, I've been through this a few times."

"Well, let's start with what we know." Patrick logically began.

"Mom thinks dad had an affair because of what she heard on the CD. So I guess we should start with that. Listen to it."

"You perv! How can you stand to hear that! It's disgusting!"

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be gross! But right now, it's all we got! If we're gonna try to figure out what it is, we need to hear it. I need you to do this with me. You've got a better ear than I do. You may hear something I don't."

"I don't think if I can..." Ruby replied, honestly. The thought of listening to the recording sickened her.

"I know" her brother replied, understandingly. He didn't like the idea any more than she did. But he would do it, for one reason.

"For mom and dad. We have to try to help them. If we possibly can. You think there's another explanation. Well, if there is, this is how we're gonna find it."

Ruby reluctantly nodded her head.

"Okay."

Patrick inserted it into her stereo and pressed the "play" button. Ruby began sobbing again as they listened. Stacie held her hand in support, as she leaned against her brother. Patrick welcomed the latter, needing her comfort too. He struggled to contain his own emotions; he wanted to cry too. But he remained in control, as Tommy usually did.

Finally, the recording came to an end.

"Wait! What's that?" Ruby burst out, suddenly springing to her feet.

"Huh?" both Patrick and Stacie asked.

"I gotta hear that last part again!" she replied, and replayed it, turning up the volume. Tommy's voice filled the room.

"_I love you, sweetheart. It's always about you. That's never going to change."_

"Yes!" Ruby shrieked happily. "That's it!"

"What? I don't get it." Patrick asked, as confused as his sister was confident.

"That! What dad said! He called the woman "sweetheart"! He sounded just like he does when he talks to mom."

"Yeah. No wonder she lost it..." her brother said, wryly.

"No! You don't understand! Maybe... he didn't say it to anyone else. Maybe he was actually talking to mom..."

"That doesn't make any sense." Patrick replied, always logical. "It clearly isn't mom on the tape..."

"No, of course not. But that's exactly the way dad always talks to her." Ruby explained. Her trained ears detected the subtleties of Tommy's speech; she clarified them for Patrick now.

"It's not just his voice and his words. It's his way of speaking, his tone of voice, the way he pronounces the words. Exactly the way he talks to mom. It would be hard for him to duplicate all that with someone else, exactly the same. Unless he felt that identical way towards that other person.

"Yeah. And that doesn't fit. Dad clearly loves her. Only her. He really was a mess when I saw him."

"He always called her sweetheart. He said he never used that name for anyone else..." Ruby added, thoughtfully.

"It doesn't make sense that he would start doing that now." Patrick concurred.

"So the CD?"

"Maybe... It's faked, somehow. But how?'

"Hey, I saw something in a movie once..." Stacie began tentatively.

"You mean..."

"It was a spy movie. The criminal produced a phony CD by putting parts of others together..."

"A mash-up! Somehow, someone got a tape of dad and mixed it with something else. But how? Who would do that? And why? It's sick!" Ruby exclaimed

"And how the hell are we gonna prove or even check that? It's crazy!" Patrick asked.

Seconds later, he snapped his fingers.

"Brian!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Now it was Ruby's turn to be confused.

"Remember, I talked to him at dad's promotion party? He's a total techno-head! Maybe he can help us figure out where that CD came from..."

"And if it is a mash-up." Ruby finished her brother's thought.

"Exactly"

Again, Patrick picked up his phone and dialed some numbers. After a brief conversation, he turned to the two females beside him.

"Ok. We're meeting him at the studio. Now."

"It's Sunday, genius. How are we gonna get in?" Ruby questioned

"We'll have to take mom's keys..." he answered

His sister raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not like we have any choice. Besides, she doesn't exactly need them right now."

Ruby grinned.

"I'll go get them."

"Let me come too. Please." Stacie asked.

Ruby turned questioningly to her brother.

"Of course. The mash-up thing was your idea. Come on, Bond girl. Let's see what else you can do." Patrick replied.

Within minutes, they were on their way to Q-Records.


	14. Chapter 14: Train In Vain

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 14: Train In Vain

(Author's Note: I honestly thought I wouldn't have anything to say here for once... surprise! Seriously, I wanted to comment on the reviews I've been getting. Thanks! Love em all! It's so interesting to see how different people respond to the same words. Anyway, I feel a need to address some of the comments a few of you made about Jude/Tommy's relationship and the question of whether her response to Tommy's "affair" was realistic. Yes! Remember where Jude is coming from... her own father's affair, her parent's divorce, and her own irrational fears about losing Tommy (hey, we all are illogical at times!). Throw in the fact that they are part of the "entertainment" world where most relationships don't last and the fact that it was her anniversary and the "shock effect" and yes, I think Jude's reaction is realistic. Hopefully, this chapter clears some of that up too! But as people have said, they do have an incredibly strong connection... hmm? Maybe that will win out... Keep reading to see!

Also- thanks to my friend RD for the "technical support" in this chapter, not to mention his insight into the male mind! Heaven knows, I'll never understand that... And also to him and ML for their insights into marriage... of which I also know zippo!)

Chapter 14: Train In Vain

Arriving at Q records, Patrick, Ruby and Stacie emerged from the car. Brian was already waiting for them by the front doors.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Patrick greeted his friend.

"No problem" the intern responded, focusing his clear hazel eyes on Ruby.

"How are you holding up?" Brian asked her.

"Ok... I just hope... we find something..." she replied.

"Me, too"

Working quickly, Patrick de-activated the alarm system.

"Ok. We're in. Let's go!" he said, leading the group inside.

"Where to?" he asked Brian.

"Studio B. It's got the newest equipment. It's the best place to try to figure this out..."

The foursome quickly moved downstairs. Patrick handed the CD to Brian, who looked it over carefully.

"It's unmarked, unlabeled..." he began. "A very cheap, generic brand. Anyone could buy this and burn any stuff on it. It's not anything we'd ever use here. Doesn't produce good quality recordings."

"Tell me about it!" Ruby snorted sarcastically.

"As you can see, it's an RW, which you all know means it's capable of being edited. Mixed, dubbed, re-written. Whatever!"

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, pumping her small fist in the air. "Go on."

"However, just because it could be edited, doesn't mean it was. That's not an easy thing to do, to make the kind of blended CD you guys are thinking of. A person doing that would really need to know his stuff. Plus, he'd need the right equipment. Expensive equipment. You all know this record company has that kind of equipment. Not to mention people who know how to use it. But that doesn't mean anyone here did that. But... " Brian paused, needing to finish thinking this through.

Three heads nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"The good news is that, if it was made here, there's a way to know that, even though this isn't the usual Q-Records CD type. Our equipment automatically burns the company's identification code into each CD produced here.

"Cool" Stacie commented.

"And even better... If the CD is a mash-up, there are ways to find that out, too. When it was burned, the lasers would have left marks where it was "patched" together.

"Great! So, we should have no trouble figuring this out!" Ruby grinned happily.

"Except..." Brian went on, hating to disappoint her and hoping he wouldn't have to.

"You know how I said it would be really hard to create that kind of fake CD. Well, it's even more difficult to analyze them and prove it's phony, or even get the source code from it. Operating those machines is hard; the technology is complex. Quest showed it to me once. But I don't know if I could do that by myself.

Ruby stared at him dejectedly.

"You're saying... You can't do it?" she asked.

"No. I didn't say that." he quickly corrected her.

"What are you saying exactly?" Patrick asked him.

"I'm sensing that you don't want anyone else to know about this?" Brian replied perceptively.

"Yeah." Ruby responded quietly. "Dad and Quest... they aren't getting along so well for some reason..."

"I know. I saw that at the party. They seemed... really awkward." Q-Record's intern replied.

"Yeah. Dad... he's a private person. And he is the boss here. I don't think he'd want other people knowing about this... it's too personal. I don't think he'd trust anyone else."

"Maybe... he wouldn't trust me either then..." Brian replied sensitively.

"Yes... But... I do..." Ruby confessed. It was true.

"Well, then..." he replied, touched.

"Give me a day or so. I'll try. See what I can do. If I can't nail it, we can always come up with a new plan." Brian promised her.

"Sounds good" Patrick said.

"Of course, even if we do discover the CD is a mash-up and even if we also discover it was made here, we still won't know who did it..." Pat continued.

"Yeah. And it's possible we may not find out either of those things." Brian added gently, wanting to prepare Ruby for the worst.

"Yeah. I know. But we gotta try. At least we can find out part of the truth. And then maybe help mom and dad work stuff out."

"True" her brother replied. "Although, I'm kind of surprised they didn't think of this themselves..."

"Well, you heard what Jamie said. Mom's too upset right now. She clearly isn't thinking straight. And I bet dad's not functioning too well either."

Patrick nodded, remembering the sight of his father that morning, drunk and barely lucid.

"Definitely not." he agreed.

"Maybe they'd think of this eventually. Music is their business... But I don't want to wait for that. Not if we don't have to." Ruby burst out passionately.

"Well, maybe you don't. I'm really gonna try." Brian reassured her

Ruby went over to him. Standing on her toes, she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So? Now what? We just wait. There's nothing else we can do now" Ruby cried out restlessly.

"Well" Patrick said."We could try looking around. Maybe there's something else here that might help us. It's a long shot, but..."

"Let's try it!"

The group quickly ransacked the four recording studios, finding nothing unusual.

"Dammit!" Ruby screamed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Brian responded.

"Wait. Let's not give up! There are places we haven't tried yet..." Patrick said, his thoughts moving rapidly.

"Dad's office... Even mom's..."

"Let's go!"

Up on the top floor, they headed towards the executive suites.

"Dad's first." Patrick instructed logically, again removing the set of keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.

"I'll take the desk... Ruby, you try the shelves... Stacie, you look over the couch... Brian, you try everywhere else..."

The four kids set to work.

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

"Nothing here" Stacie echoed, returning the cushions to their proper place on the sofa, then getting on her knees to look under it. From her crouching position, a small silver item caught her eye.

"What's that?" she asked, reaching for it.

"You found something?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Let me just get it... hey, it won't come off..."

"What is it?" Patrick asked her.

"I have no idea... I've never seen anything like it before..."

"Me either." Patrick agreed, leaning down to check it out.

"Let me see..." Brian offered. The others moved away, giving him room to look at the strange object firmly rooted to the bottom of the couch.

"Oh, man..." he stared in shock.

"What!" three other voices shrieked in unison.

"It's a Desom 147. The latest in hidden microphone technology. So small, it can be easily concealed. But powerful. Someone listening on the other end hears every little thing... And it can transmit for miles"

"You're saying... someone bugged dad's office?" Ruby asked, incredulous.

"Yep! And probably recorded lots of stuff that goes on here." her brother added. "That's how they got that tape... And who knows what else..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ruby said, as her body started shaking.

"Sit down" Stacie advised, helping her to a chair, not the wired couch. Ruby breathed deeply, trying to digest it all.

"So... someone's been making tapes of dad. Which means they easily could have made one of him with mom and mixed it with something else..." Ruby announced, hope filling her eyes.

"Except..." Patrick added, hating his conclusion, but needing to be logical.

"They could also just have recorded him with someone else... Unfortunately, we still haven't definitively answered that question."

"He didn't do it! You said you believed him!" Ruby exploded.

"I do." her brother replied instantly, to calm her.

"I do believe him. But will mom? We want to completely convince her. We need more evidence than just this. Proof would be even better... That's why we need to wait and see what Brian can find out from the CD "

" So we shouldn't tell her about this?" she asked him.

"No. I don't think so. Not yet. She's so depressed... Let's wait and see if we can't get something more first... Something better..."

"Let's not even tell her we were here today." Patrick added.

"You mean..."

"Yeah. Another "little white lie". You can think one up on the way home. You're much better at that." Patrick commented wryly to his sister.

"But dad... shouldn't he know about this? It's his office, after all..."

"Yeah. We'll need to tell him. We can decide how in the car..."

"Agreed?" Patrick asked, and it was settled. He then checked his watch.

"It's 3:00! Mom's probably up by now and noticed we're gone. Ruby, we'd better get home. We don't want to upset her any more right now. Especially since technically, we're not supposed to be out at all..." he reminded her.

"Grounded... I really did forget..."

"Me too. Understandably. This was more important... But I don't want to push it..."

"Come on Stacie. These two really need to get home. I'll give you a lift." Brian offered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks!" she replied.

The foursome exchanged goodbyes and left the studio, heading in their separate directions.

Twenty minutes later, Patrick and Ruby slipped stealthily up the front stairs of their home.

"Jamie's still here..." she commented, seeing his car still parked in the front.

"Think anyone noticed we were gone?" she asked.

"Mom? Not notice that? I don't think so!" Patrick smirked confidently.

His prediction proved true in minutes, as Jamie greeted them the second they walked inside.

"Where were you? Your mother woke up and she's been worried sick! She doesn't need any more trouble right now."

"I'm sorry" Patrick responded, racking his brain for a plausible explanation. But Ruby came to his rescue.

"I'm sorry too." she said, using her sweetest voice. "I just got so upset... I couldn't stay here. I had to get out of the house. Pat came to find me. He brought me home." Ruby answered convincingly.

"Not a complete lie..." she assuaged her own conscience.

"Ok... just explain that to Jude." Jamie replied, accepting the story.

"Nice save!" Patrick whispered.

"Thanks"

The two kids entered the kitchen, where Jude sat at the round table, bundled in her favorite soft blue robe. The vibrant color contrasted with the waxy paleness of her face. Patrick recognized her expression; it was the same lifeless look he saw on Tommy's face this morning.

"Hi mom" Patrick and Ruby chorused.

"Hi kids." she replied softly.

"I'm sorry if we scared you. It was all my fault..." Ruby began.

"I know. I heard you in the hallway... I understand." Jude said.

"We won't do it again." Patrick promised his distraught mother.

"No. I know you won't..."

"How are you mom?" he asked her then.

"I've been better... Jamie told you what happened?"

"Yes"

"How are you two holding up?" Jude asked them, putting her own pain aside to support her children.

"Upset. Confused." Patrick informed her honestly.

"Me too." Ruby agreed.

"Yes. Unfortunately, that applies to all of us. Me too." her mother added.

"I just don't get it... I don't see dad doing that. Are you sure?" Ruby couldn't resist asking, even as her brother kicked her leg under the table.

"I was... But now, I don't know...I can't think at all... I'm numb... Nothing's making sense..." Jude told them truthfully.

"Well, maybe... dad could explain..." her daughter persisted.

"Maybe... I don't know about that just yet... I do know how hard this is for you..." Jude said, seized by painful memories of her own childhood, her father's affair and her parents divorce.

"What's gonna happen now?" Ruby asked, afraid.

"I don't know that either. He's staying at the Fairmont hotel right now; he left me a text message and wanted me to tell you both. I need to think things through... then your father and I will have to talk."

"Maybe you guys should talk... try to work things out..." Ruby suggested.

"Maybe." Jude replied.

"Like I said, I don't know what to think or believe. I need time... I need to get my head together... I don't want to screw things up even more. For all of us." she explained

"I understand" Patrick said.

"Me too."

Jamie had remained silent, just listening to Jude's discussion with her children. During this lull in the conversation, he broke in.

"Hey, you guys mind if I take off for a while? I gotta take care of something."

"Yes... I'll be okay."

"Anyway, Kat's coming by."

"You told her?"

"Yeah. She wanted to come by anyway and see you before she left, so..."

"It's fine." Jude assured him. She had no trouble seeing her friends now. It was the rest of the world she couldn't imagine facing. Especially if this got out; thinking of the publicity made her shudder. She could easily imagine the newspaper headlines.

"Q Records "Star" Couple Splits!"

"The fairy tale ends- Jude Quincy divorces her husband of 20 years."

"Tommy Quincy's Shocking Affair!"

She shook her head at the irony of that last one.

"Like it even matters! They'd say that about him, no matter what! Even if it isn't true..."

"Is it?" she allowed herself to wonder for the first time. "But how could it not be?"

"I'll call you later, ok." Jamie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes. And thanks again." Jude said, hugging him.

"No problem." he assured her, walking quickly to his car. He had someplace to go...

A determined pounding on his hotel room door roused Tommy from his deep sleep. Groaning audibly, he stumbled in that direction.

"Yeah!" he shouted, more than a little ticked off at the disturbance.

"It's me. Let me in!" the familiar voice demanded.

"Great!" Tommy griped. "Just what I need now!"

Tommy opened the door and faced an irate Jamie Andrews; he had never seen the generally mild-mannered man so angry before. He motioned him inside.

"How could you do this..." Jamie began attacking him, then abruptly stopped.

"Go on. Beat me down. I'm not gonna stop you! I said you could..." Tommy scoffed, remembering his long-ago promise.

"_If I ever do hurt her, you have my permission to do just that..."_

"Somehow, I don't think that's gonna help things now. Jeez, you look awful!"

"Like how am I supposed to look!" Tommy finally exploded

"Jude thinks I cheated on her! The one person who really gets me- she believes this! I know the CD sounds bad! But she should know me better. I always thought she did! I thought that she loves me! That she trusts me!"

"She does, Tom. She's really torn up about this. "

"She send you?" Tommy demanded.

"No"

"She wouldn't. She'd come herself." Tommy replied, thinking of his spirited wife.

"Yeah. She would. Jude speaks her own mind." Jamie agreed.

"She doesn't even want to talk to me then..." Tom drifted off.

"Not now. She wants to think things through first. She's so confused. And scared..."

"And I'm not!"

"Tom, I know you're upset. But try to look at this from her side; it might help. It's your 20th anniversary. Then of all days, she gets a CD of you and someone else. She never expected it... That's why it hit her so hard! She's thrown... completely shocked. She feels that way because she does love you. She did trust you..."

"Did..." Tommy shook his head.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing!" he spat out. "I never touched anyone else... I've never wanted to... Not since I've been with her."

"_All I want is to love and be with you forever..." _

"So, what's this CD?" Jamie's voice distracted him.

"I have no idea!" Tommy yelled, punching the table.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't understand..."

"Tell me what I don't understand." Jamie offered kindly.

"Everything's getting messed up! First, there's a problem at Q-Records. Money's missing... it seems like someone took it, but I can't figure out who or even how! Next, Jude gets that fake CD! Again, I don't know who sent it, or where it came from. But... it's like... someone's trying to screw up everything good in my life. Crazy, I know... But I can't help wondering... what else? What's next? Patrick? Ruby?"

"Your kids are fine. I just saw them."

"You were at the house?"

"Jude called me late last night. I spent the night with her." Jamie responded.

Hearing those words, Tommy automatically stiffened, clenching his fists.

"No" his friend immediately corrected, seeing his reaction. "I don't mean it like that. Bad choice of words. She was upset..."

"I know." Tom assured him. "It was just- hearing that expression. Made me crazy. The idea of her with anyone else..."

"Yeah. Well, that's how she felt when she heard that CD of you. Totally freaked out!"

"I guess I can really understand that now..." Tommy said, having seen his potentially violent response to Jamie's innocuous comment.

"There's more, you know." Jamie continued. "It's harder for her. You know how she is. How messed up she was with her father's affair and then the divorce."

"Yeah, she told me. It still hurts her." he replied, remembering what she said to him last week at the studio.

"_Sometimes I think... you're so successful and attractive. Women want you... I get scared... I know it's irrational. But I can't help it..."_

"_You never lied to me, not once. It's not your fault that I can't trust..."_ Tommy recalled her old song lyric with a new, bitter understanding.

"My 21..." he mumbled.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing" he quickly responded.

"I guess I really do understand how she feels. But what about me? I'm mad too. She hurt me. She wouldn't even give me a chance..."

"She will. She will want to. She just needs to calm herself down first." Jamie confidently predicted.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do until then? Just wait around?" he yelled, impatiently.

"_Waiting for you... I always said you were worth it..."_

Jamie watched Tommy's face, watching his emotions play themselves out. Finally, he responded.

"I guess..." he began cautiously.

"I guess, I have to give her that chance. If I don't, I'm doing the same thing to her that she did to me. But I'm still upset. And I don't know what the hell I'm going to say to her when she does want to talk about it."

"The truth" Jamie advised.

"Yeah. But I'd still like to know exactly what that is. All of it..."

"I'll help you. If I can."

Tommy stared at Jamie.

"Hey, you guys are my friends and have been for a long time..."

Tommy shook his head.

"What?"

"It's just... I was remembering how once you didn't want me with her at all..."

"That was a long time ago. Before I really respected you. As a musician and as a man." Jamie said, hoping to perk Tom up by getting a rise out of him.

"Stop it before I hurl..." Tommy snickered.

"So? We proceed to step 1 of the Andrews master plan. We get you outta here!"

"And I go where, genius?"

"You come and stay with me."

"Sure Jude's gonna be okay with that?"

"Actually, yes. If you stay here, the media will definitely get wind of it. I'm surprised they haven't already. Jude doesn't want the press involved with this. I'm sure you don't either..."

"You're right about that." Tommy agreed.

"So?"

"Let's go."

Up on the hill, a man played back a tape from that afternoon, cursing.

"Damm! Figures! Quincy's kids, after all! Figures they'd be as big a pain in the ass as they both are! Snooping around where they don't belong..."

"Well, there are ways of dealing with this... I know just how..."


	15. Chapter 15:Another Thin Line

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 15- Another Thin Line

(Author's Note: To quote a season 1 song- 24 hours! Or a little more or less depending on when you read this! Are we stoked yet? So, in honor of the new season- this chapter takes it's title and song from there! Oh- and as usual- thanks for all the reviews... please keep them coming! They are what makes this all worthwhile... they make my heart smile...)

Chapter 15- Another Thin Line

The following morning began like any other Monday. Patrick and Ruby readied themselves for school and left the house, clutching appropriate books. But once inside the car, Patrick looked purposefully at his sister.

"So, we're gonna do this?"

"Yeah. Trust me. Mom doesn't suspect a thing." Ruby grinned.

"Go figure. When do we ever fool her?"

"Not often, that's for sure!" his sister cheerfully agreed.

They drove quickly to the Q-Records headquarters, parked the car, and waited. After 45 minutes, Patrick groaned restlessly

"Sheesh! This waiting sucks! Remind me not to volunteer on any stakeouts for the cops!"

"You just hate missing school! You're such a good little boy!" Ruby said, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Bite me!"

"Please! Like we're really missing anything!" she tossed back, happily

"Yeah, you're really sorry about skipping math class!"

"Hey, this whole deal sucks! Don't I deserve one break from all this!" Ruby jibed, then turned serious.

"Not that I wanted it this way..."

"I know." Patrick soothed her, patting her hand.

Fifteen minutes later, they spotted what they were waiting for.

"Let's go!"

Jumping up, they raced towards the black car that had just appeared in the parking lot. Tommy emerged from that vehicle and stared at his children.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he demanded.

"We need to tell you something. It's really important." Patrick began.

"It can't wait." his sister echoed.

"Ok. Shoot." Tommy agreed.

"Actually, we need to show it to you. It's in your office..."

He stared at them, completely bewildered.

"Ok... Let's go inside."

The threesome entered Tommy's office.

"Ok. We're here. Where is it?" he questioned.

Ruby put a finger on her lips, then bent over, motioning under the couch. Tommy squatted, and saw the object his daughter indicated.

"What the hell... that's not..." he burst out, stunned.

"Yes, it is" she whispered.

"But..."

"Not here" Patrick mumbled, realizing that this conversation most likely was being broadcast somewhere else.

Tommy led Ruby and Patrick through the inner door that connected his office and Jude's now uninhabited one. Closing the door, they sat down in the soft chairs that surrounded a clear glass table.

"Ok. Explain. How do you know about this?"

Patrick looked at his sister, who nodded. They both realized they needed to be completely honest now if they wanted things to work out.

"We came here. Yesterday. To look around. To see if we could find anything to explain that CD..." Pat began.

"And you sure did!" Tommy responded, his anger rising.

"Someone recorded me... things I said to Jude in here..."

"Yeah. I noticed that!" Ruby smiled softly. "You always talk to mom that way..."

"Yeah, that's true... But the rest of it... It's fake..."

"We know that, too." she proclaimed confidently.

"So... how... what happened?" Tommy struggled, still trying to process it all.

"Think, dad!" Ruby prompted. "We do it here all the time..."

"A mash-up!" her father finished, horrified. "But who? And why?"

"Unfortunately, we still haven't answered those questions." Patrick replied.

"No, I guess not." Tommy added.

"Anything else you two spies found that I should know about?"

"Er..." Ruby stuttered, looking nervously at her brother.

"We'd better tell him." Patrick confirmed, noting the growing fury on his father's face.

"Yeah, I'd say you'd better!" Tommy growled.

"About that CD..." Pat began.

"What about it? You know something?" his father asked, completely on edge.

"No. But we're... kind of looking into it." Ruby said, sheepishly.

"Explain"

"Well, apparently, there are laser marks on it... that could tell us if it was a mash-up. It would show how it was patched together..." she started explaining.

"Yes. And if it was made here, there would be a code burned on it too..." Tommy finished, his professional knowledge finally kicking in.

"So, I could at least prove to your mother that it's faked..."

"Yep!" Ruby answered.

"Dammit!" Tommy cursed.. "I should have thought of that right away!"

"Well... you weren't exactly yourself yesterday..." Patrick said cautiously.

He and his father exchanged a meaningful look.

"That's true" Tommy reluctantly admitted.

"So, we could put that CD through the machine to find out. Great! Do you two know where it is?"

"Umm... we're kind of on that already too..." Ruby confessed.

"We gave the disk to Brian. He's checking that stuff out for us..."

"You... did what?" her father sputtered.

"We asked him to look at it. Check that for us. He's gonna do it this afternoon..." Patrick clarified.

Tommy just stared at them. Atypically, he was speechless.

"You aren't mad?" his son asked.

"We wanted to help." Ruby explained. "We thought that if we could figure out that the CD was fake, we could help you and mom work everything out..."

Tommy kept looking at his daughter; the fear and hope on her face was unmistakable.

"I don't want you guys to get divorced.." she whispered.

Patrick nodded his head in agreement, leaning closer to his sister in support.

"I don't want that, either." Tommy informed them, with a newfound strength coursing through him, stemming from his children's love and support.

"So? Now what do we do?" Patrick asked him.

"You? You two have done enough. More than enough!" his father answered, smiling proudly.

"Go to school. Let me take it from here... But I'll talk to you both later... Let you know what's happening."

"I love you, dad!" Ruby exploded.

"Me too, baby. Me too." he replied, hugging her.

"Me three!" Patrick added, laughing.

"Yeah, you too. Now go! I got work to do now..."

His children scampered off. Alone, Tommy sat down again in Jude's office, catching a glimpse of the picture in the center of her desk. It had been taken the night of his partnership party. He and Jude stood proudly behind their children, all four of them smiling radiantly.

"So happy..." he remembered, shaking his head.

"Jude, I don't know who's behind this or why they are doing it. But I'll be dammed if I'll let them! They won't destroy us. I will not let anyone take you from me!. " he vowed, with characteristic strength and stubborness.

Reaching for his phone, he quickly placed two calls.

Back at Pendleton Academy, school dragged endlessly for both Quincy siblings.

"Damm! Can this day move any slower!" Ruby thought to herself, checking her watch for what seemed like the billionth time.

For once, even Patrick was inattentive in his classes; even his complex robotics project failed to hold his interest.

"What's going on back there?" Patrick wondered.

Meanwhile, back at Q-Records, Tommy greeted a visitor.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No problem... I said I'd help." Jamie responded.

"Ok..." he joked "Show me the money. Or rather, the lack of it..."

Tommy pointed to his wife's desk, where the ledgers were spread out. Together, he and Jamie went through the sets of figures, working tirelessly and painstakingly for hours.

"Well? Anything?" he demanded.

"You're not crazy..." Jamie assured him.

"At least, not with this..." he added, playfully, unable to resist a teasing jab.

"Care to elaborate?" Tommy snapped impatiently.

"You're right. There's definitely money missing. And whoever took it is really smooth. On paper, these figures still match. It's like the money was never in the company's account to begin with, even though it should have been. Like it was taken before it got there..."

"But how?"

"Hey, I'm no embezzler... I'm hardly an expert... But I seem to remember reading about some computer scam once... electronic withdrawls..." Jamie's forehead contorted as he searched his brain for the correct information.

"How did they get the money out?" Tommy questioned.

"The same way the money would have gone to your account. Electronic transfer. Anyone this company pays that way could possibly access the codes. With some real computer expertise, they could divert the money into their account before it reaches yours... And possibly... even erase the trail... Yeah, I think that's been done before..."

"So, you're saying... that it could be anyone on our payroll..."

"Yeah. Especially if they use direct deposit..."

"Sounds complicated." Tommy moaned. "Over my head..."

"I know... I wouldn't know how to figure that one out either..." Jamie commiserated.

"So, now what?" Tom wondered aloud.

"Maybe... you should call the police..."

"No!" he replied automatically.

"Look, Mr. Independent, I know that's not your style! But look at what's going on... You've got someone embezzling money and a fake CD being sent to your house... Not to mention someone bugging your office. You honestly think you can handle all that on your own..."

Tommy remained silent as Jamie continued

"And yesterday... you worried about what could happen next. About keeping your family safe..."

"I'll handle it! I'll take care of them!" Tommy burst out angrily.

"I'll just have to keep them close..." he thought. "But how?"

"Ok... Your choice. I just hope you know what you're doing." Jamie finished.

"I do. But thanks for all your help."

"Like I said, anytime." Jamie said, and left.

Tommy remained seated at his wife's desk, processing this new knowledge.

"So, anyone that Q-Records has ever paid, could conceivably be scamming me... We do a lot of deals... that's a lot of people..." he considered.

"But the person doing this is likely also the person behind that CD...If I could figure that out... And somehow, I'm gonna do it..."

He looked again at the picture of his family.

"I won't let any of you be hurt anymore..." he vowed.

Several hours later, it was finally 3:00. Patrick and Ruby gladly left school and started back to Q-Records.

"You hear anything from mom or dad?" Ruby asked him.

"Nope!"

"Me either... what do you think's going on? What's dad gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Patrick answered. "We need to just get there and ask him."

"Hurry!" she urged

"Going as fast as I legally can." he smirked.

"Aiggh!" she groaned in frustration.

Finally arriving at their destination, they hastily entered the building. They roamed the halls, eagerly seeking their father. Searching the corridors, his office and Jude's all proved fruitless. Thankfully, they caught EJ, as always in a total frenzy, rushing down the hall."

"EJ" Ruby called loudly, afraid the publicist would get away without hearing them.

The woman turned her head.

"Hey, Ruby"

"Have you seen my dad?"

"Yeah. He's down in Studio B. Working on some very secret project. It must really be something. Even Quest doesn't know anything about it."

"Great, thanks!"

Minutes later, they stood in front of Studio B. A sign was posted on the door.

"Recording. Do Not Enter."

The siblings exchanged glances.

"Forget that!" they said in unison, not being able to contain themselves.

They knocked on the door, seemingly endlessly. Finally, a dark haired young man answered.

"I've been expecting you two. Come in." Brian greeted them, indicating Tommy pouring eagerly over a machine.

"Hey" he greeted them.

"I bet I know what you're doing!" Ruby beamed happily.

"Yeah, girl, you do." her father replied, returning her smile.

"So? Anything yet?"

"No. This is gonna take a while. I'm a maverick at this." Brian told them.

"It's not my usual thing either. Even when I was a producer, I was always more about the sound... Quest always handled the more technical stuff... He's still better at that." Tommy admitted.

"But, we'll get there." he promised.

"How much longer?" Ruby moaned, impatiently.

"Awhile. You go work like you're supposed to. You've still got an album to finish. I told Quest to use Studio A"

"If you find anything..." she began.

"We'll come get you right away. That's a promise. " her brother assured her. "Now go!"

Ruby went next door to rehearse.

"Hey, girl. How you doing?" Quest welcomed her.

"Great"

"You brought me something new today?"

"Just like I promised." Ruby grinned confidently.

"Well, lemme hear it."

"It's called "Another Thin Line", she told her producer

_I'm getting up now._

_The sun is burning in my eyes and I ache._

_I'm living on a freeway, running low on hiding good mistakes._

_I'm taking to living..._

_Just living all the lives I have to live..._

_I'm playing off this feeling..._

_Knowing that it's time to be forgiven..._

_If I could only come around,_

_I'm looking at the black stop and turn around..._

_Can't get this off my back..._

_Am I outta my mind?_

_Faking what's inside of me... oh, yeah!_

_It's like I'm walking on another thin line..._

_Where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind._

_I'm waiting for the day, oh yeah!_

_I'm wide awake now..._

_It's getting dark and I can't see my way..._

_I'm living through the game now..._

_By watching every word that I might say..._

_And now, I've gotta come around._

_I'm falling through the cracks..._

_Stop and turn around._

_Can't get this off my back._

_Am I outta my mind?_

_For faking what's inside of me..._

_It's like I'm walking on another thin line..._

_Where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind..._

_I'm waiting for the day._

_No, no, nooo... _

_I'm in the middle of a crime..._

_Taking back what's mine... _

_As I fade away..._

_With everything I am, with all I'd have to stand..._

_I'm not going to fade._

_Dragon tears and cover songs... and I've done nothing wrong._

_I just don't belong..._

_DA, DA, DA, DA_

She repeated the chorus

_It's like I'm walking on another thin line..._

_Where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind._

_I'm waiting for the day..._

_I'm in the middle of a crime..._

_Taking back what's mine..._

_I won't fade away..._

When she finished, Quest smiled broadly, nodding his approval.

"Killer! Intense, raw emotions! I like it! Reminds me of one of your mother's ... So, let's get to it, girl."

However, her producer appeared uncharacteristically distracted. After working for only an hour, he suddenly stopped.

"Do you mind if we take a break? There's a phone call I've gotta make now... Something I gotta check on?"

Ruby's eyes widened at the unusual request.

"Yeah! Totally cool! I could use a coffee anyway."

"Back here in 15."

She drifted over to the lounge, where the coffee machine was located. Sticking the largest available cup under the spout, she pressed the button for her favorite moccachino. So lost in thought was she that she didn't even hear the person moving up behind her.

"Hey there." he said.

Startled, she spun around, lightly burning her hand as the scalding hot drink splashed out of the cup.

"Ouch!" she cried out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure"

"I'm sorry I started you..."

"It's okay" Ruby replied, forcing a small smile.

"Something wrong?" Justin Blackburn asked her.

"No... I was just thinking... distracted..."

"I bet. I saw it."

"Saw what?" she questioned.

"You really haven't seen it yet, have you" he replied, noting her puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?"

He held out a copy of Canadian Star magazine.

"This" Justin answered, gesturing to one headline.

"Q-Records "Star" Couple Splits! Source At Label Confirms Rumors Of Tom Quincy's Shocking Affair!"

Ruby placed her drink on the counter, breathing deeply.

"No. I didn't see that" she said softly.

"But... you knew about it. It's true?" Justin asked perceptively.

"No! Of course it's not!" Ruby shot back defensively.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Remember, I've been there too. I told you about what Chaz did to my mother. Seems he and your dad really do have something in common... Unfortunately...I'm sorry" he added, kindly.

"No! They don't! It's not like that. And we're gonna prove it!"

"Ruby, I know you're hurting..."

"Yes, but not why you think. Because it's a lie! He and mom are gonna be okay... He's working it out right now. And he's gonna prove to her that nothing happened!"

"Really? How's he gonna do that?"

"He... just is..." Ruby replied, deciding not to reveal too much.

"I hope that's true. For you." Justin replied sincerely.

"Thanks"

He sweetly kissed her cheek.

"I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later, ok"

"Ok"

The ominous man from the wedding placed a life altering phone call, speaking to his crony, who conspired with him thus far.

"Those damm kids snooped too much! Quincy's suspicious... We've gotta do this... We're gonna do it..."

"Hey, he's not onto us." his partner in crime protested. "He'll never figure it out..."

"We ain't taking that chance... Here's what you're gonna do..." he said, outlining plans and barking orders.

The second person gasped in shock when he heard this.

"No way... I am so not down with that! That was not part of our deal!"

"Screw that deal! It's off! Here's the new one!"

"You can't make me..."

"Oh, yes I can! I can do whatever the hell I want with you! I bought you! I own you! Just be grateful I'm not making you get your little hands dirty..."

"You don't consider my part dirty..."

"Shut up! No more talk! Just do what I say! Or you'll regret it! You know what I can do to you now..."

Then, there was only silence as the call ended.


	16. Chapter 16: Fade To Black

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 16: Fade To Black

(Author's Note: Hope everyone saw and loved the S2 premiere- looks like this season's gonna be full of hook-ups, break-ups and shake-ups! Similarly, this chapter's got some twist to it...)

Chapter 16: Fade To Black

After her conversation with Justin, Ruby returned to the studio to finish her session with Quest. However, despite the break, her producer's preoccupation continued. After only another twenty minutes, he abruptly cut things off.

"Ok. That's it for today..." he told her.

"Is everything all right?" Ruby replied instinctively.

"Fine, girl... I just got a lot of stuff to take care of. We'll pick this up tomorrow." he assured her.

"Odd" she thought, walking back to Studio B and knocking on the still-locked door.

"Don't tell me that they haven't finished analyzing that CD yet..." she muttered to herself.

Smiling hugely, Patrick opened the door.

"Anything?" Ruby burst out immediately.

"Your timing's perfect. Dad and Brian finally figured this thing out!"

"Mostly Brian" Tommy admitted, giving credit where it was due.

"Thanks!" the dark haired boy grinned. "Anyway... here we go..."

Tommy, Ruby and Patrick crowded around him as he spread the printout on the table. The three of them then stared at the complex diagram on the page.

"What's all that?" Ruby asked.

"It's a "map" of the CD. You see these lines? Laser marks!" Brian informed them cheerfully.

"So many. Does that mean..."

"Yes, it does. The CD's a total mash-up. If you compare these laser marks to these other marks... where the sound breaks are, you'll see there are clear laser "tags"- between where your father speaks and the other sounds on the CD."

"OMG! So, its true..." Ruby asked, shocked.

"Yes" the intern replied evenly.

Tommy just stood there, completely frozen.

"Dad?" Patrick asked, frightened by the look on his face.

"I just... don't believe it. I knew there was an explanation... But that someone actually did this... It's just... sick.."

"I'm sorry, Dad..."

"Don't be." Tommy replied.

"At least I can show this to your mother. She'll have to believe me now. That's what most important ..."

"She will." his son replied confidently.

"And there's more..." Brian added.

"What?"

"There is a source code on the CD. But it's not Q-records'. This CD wasn't made here. Whoever did it, did it somewhere else."

"We still don't know who that is." Tommy confirmed.

"No" Brian agreed, then continued.

"But it could maybe be discovered. The CD's source code could tell us what machine produced it and then we'd see who owned that machine... But I wouldn't be able to do that... That's really more police work." he told them, regretfully.

"Wow! CSI, much!" Ruby replied, very impressed.

"Seriously, how do you know all this stuff?"

"My father was a cop. A detective."

"Was?"

"He died a few years ago. Working" Brian told his friends sadly.

"I'm sorry."

" Thanks. My brother plans to follow in his footsteps. He's in school now, and doing an internship in the crime lab..."

"This is a lot to ask. It's crazy. But I don't suppose..." Ruby began.

"He could check into that code? I don't know. But I'll ask him." Brian promised her.

"You've been so great. I just don't know how to thank you..." she continued.

"Hey, it's okay. I wanted to do it. My family was so torn up when my father died. I never want that to happen to anyone I care about. Your family was being messed up too... it wasn't the same, but I still wanted to help."

"You did. You may have saved it." Ruby said softly, then turning to her father.

Tommy barely heard their conversation. He stared, hypnotized by the printout and the CD that it came from. Suddenly, he grabbed both.

"I have to go!"

"You're going to see mom, aren't you?" his son asked..

"Yes... I need to tell her."

"Then what? You're coming home?" Ruby questioned, hope illuminating her blue eyes.

"I hope so, baby." her father responded.

"Good luck!" both children screamed, watching Tommy race towards the door.

Outside, he sped towards their home; arriving there, he found the driveway empty.

"Dammit! Where is she?" he demanded, impatiently.

Grabbing his phone, he hit the speed dial button. His heart raced at the sound of the most familiar ringtone.

"Take My Breath Away" he smiled.

"Come on, sweetheart. Please. Please answer..."

His prayers were unanswered, as her voice mail clicked on. Tommy left an urgent message.

"Jude, it's me. I'm at the house. Please come home as soon as you get this. I really need to see you as soon as possible. Its so important! Thanks."

"I love you." he thought as the phone disconnected.

His call completed, he just paced the room aimlessly, just waiting for his wife to return to him.

Back at the studio, Ruby excitedly told Stacie about the day's discoveries.

"Awesome!" her friend cheered.

"I knew your father didn't do that!"

"Yeah! And now he can prove it!" Ruby grinned.

"So, everything's gonna be okay?"

"I think so! I hope so!" Ruby answered, her smile widening by the second.

"Brian was just amazing. We owe it all to him..."

Stacie gave her friend a knowing look.

"What?"

"Do my eyes deceive me? Does Justin have a little competition here?"

"No! It's not like that..." Ruby began defensively.

"Please! I saw you two at your parents' anniversary party. So cute together! And the look on your face right now..."

"He's a good friend... I'm just really grateful..."

"Yes. And you really should thank him..." Stacie's voice drifted off suggestively.

"Stop it!" Ruby replied, as both girls broke out laughing. When they stopped, Stacie asked her an important question.

"So? What's up with you and Blackheart, anyway?"

"Nothing new. Not since the kiss I told you about earlier."

"So typical. Consistency has never been his thing." Stacie reminded her.

"Yeah, but... It's not like he's really had a chance. I've been under house arrest, remember?"

"True"

"I did see him for a bit this afternoon. He saw that bogus magazine article about my parents. He was really nice about it. Supportive..."

"You sound surprised about that."

"I guess... who knew he had it in him?"

"Yeah. Sure doesn't fit the image!" Stacie agreed.

"Yeah. But, he's still the same guy who ditched us at the club!" Ruby burst out passionately.

"Also true"

"I don't know if I can depend on him" she continued honestly.

"Who says you need to?" Stacie smiled.

"I guess... I always thought..."

"More romantically?"

"Yeah" Ruby confessed.

"Just take things easy. Give it a chance. Have some fun! See where it goes..." Stacie advised.

"Maybe" Ruby replied doubtfully.

As if on cue, her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Justin."

"Hey there..."

"What's up?"

"I've got an idea. Something that will really cheer you up..." he proposed.

"I'm already cheered up!" Ruby replied happily.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah... Dad's talking to mom right now. Straightening stuff out..."

"Cool! So, let's make it a celebration instead. And you can tell me all about it. Cause I've something really important to show you..." he tempted her.

"Are you asking me out, Blackburn?"

"Yeah. So? Meet me at Lorenzo's coffee shop." he replied confident of her response.

"I'm grounded, remember. I don't think I can..."

"Come on. Just for a few minutes. Like I said, I've something really special for you. It can't wait..."

Ruby remained silent for a few minutes as she considered his offer.

"Don't make me beg..." he continued.

"Actually... I'd like that!"

"Okay, then... Pleeeaaaseeee!" he chimed.

Ruby shook her head.

"One cup... A small one!"

"Deal!"

"Lorenzo's? Where the hell is that?"

He gave her an address.

"Get here as soon as you can. I'll be waiting..." he insinuated.

Still smiling, she disconnected the call, and turned to Stacie.

"He wants to meet up with me."

"So I heard..."

"But how am I gonna do that? I'm not supposed to... But I couldn't say no..."

"Yeah, he does have that effect on women... Come on, Ruby! We can find a way..."

"Well... I could tell Pat you're giving me a ride home... we had to work... Will you help me?" she asked.

"Done. So? Where are we meeting your boy, anyway?" Stacie asked her.

"Lorenzo's coffee shop. Ever hear of it?"

"That place!" Stacie scoffed. "It's a total dive! In the middle of nowhere!"

"Doesn't sound like Justin's scene." Ruby commented.

"No. Not usually... But sometimes he likes it... No fans, no crowds... Privacy, hmm..." Stacie smiled wickedly.

"Ok, now I really am curious to see what he's got in mind..."

"Well, they do make a killer apple pie. I may just have to come in and grab a piece..."

Ruby raised her eyebrow at that and Stacie laughed.

"To go." the blond girl promised.

"My treat, then!'

"So, let's go break the news to your brother..."

They found Pat still in Studio B with Brian, engrossed in a very technical-sounding conversation.

"Sheesh! What language are those two even speaking?" Stacie asked.

"Tech-ish? Machine-ish? No-one-understands-us-ish?' Ruby replied smartly.

The two girls walked right into the studio.

"Here to hurry me up? Cause I need a few. Brian's helping me with my school project. We're not quite done yet..." Patrick informed her.

Ruby smiled. This would be even easier than she had thought.

"Cool! Cause Stacie and I have some stuff to finish too. She'll drive me home."

He eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Ok" he relented.

"But make sure she gets there. And soon. Our parents don't need any more trouble right now..."

"Oh? I figured the opposite... Mom and dad might like the alone time..."

"Seriously, Ruby. No screwing around!" Patrick warned her.

"Ok" she agreed.

"Don't worry. I'll take her right home. Girl Scout's honor!" Stacie promised, smiling innocently.

Ruby struggled to keep a straight face as she saw her friend cross her fingers behind her back.

"Fine." Pat relented.

"Thanks!" his sister squealed.

She and Stacie rushed out the door.

"Girl Scout's honor?" she smirked.

"Well, yeah... But since I never was one... I guess it doesn't count!' Stacie snapped back as they walked outside into the warm September twilight.

Reaching Stacie's white convertible, the two girls quickly sat down, as Stacie lowered the top. The light wind ruffled their hair as they drove off into the Toronto evening.

As they headed for the outskirts of town, Jude drove far more purposely towards her home. Her mind kept replaying Tommy's phone message.

"_Please come home as soon as you get this... I really need to see you... It's so important..."_

"Tommy" she thought longingly, feeling that strangling ache in her chest. The past few days without him were completely miserable.

"And I really want to see you..." she thought.

Her heart lurched when she saw her husband's car already outside their home. She carefully steered her red Taurus into the driveway behind it.

Inside, Tommy jumped up when he heard a car park. He looked out the window and saw her walking up the front steps. He wanted to run to her, but pride restrained him.

"Tommy?" her voice called to him the second she entered the house.

"In here..." he answered, trying to sound strong.

She walked into the living room, where he waited for her. Their eyes met.

"How are you?' he asked

"Fine"

"_Depressed... Scared... So lonely without you..." _she thought.

Her obvious vulnerability was not lost on Tommy; he was too familiar with her and that mood. It always touched him; all he ever wanted to do when he saw Jude look that way was hold her in his arms, kissing her tenderly until her sadness dissipated. But that clearly wasn't an option now.

Jude surveyed him carefully.

"How are you?" she echoed.

"Ok..."

"_I'm not... But I will be... once I make things right with you... with us."_

Jude was no more deceived by his innocuous response than he had been by hers. She surveyed him carefully.

" _He looks... broken... Just like I feel... But there's strength in his eyes too... hope... And what's that in his hand?"_

Tommy saw the question in her eyes and spoke.

"Jude, I need to show you this. About that CD..." he began, unfurling the papers and showing her everything that he discovered that day.

"A mash-up? That never even occurred to me...It should have..." she breathed deeply, trying to absorb it all.

"It's so unreal... A microphone, planted in your office... And I..."

Jude's head swam dizzily as she began to tremble.

"Jude?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"I need... to sit down." she told him weakly.

She perched on the couch and Tommy placed himself besides her.

Horrified, she turned to him.

"I really don't know what to say... I was so awful to you... A total psychotic freak... I was so wrong..." Jude's began emotionally.

"Go on" he softly encouraged her.

"I didn't trust you. I didn't even give you a chance..." she blurted out guiltily, staring deeply into his blue eyes, which now turned icy. A chill ran down her spine.

"No. You didn't."

"I really hurt you... I'm so sorry... More than I can say..."

"You should be sorry!" Tommy exploded.

"I didn't deserve that! And you just pushed me away. Threw me out!"

Jude started to cry.

"I know. I was so wrong. I don't know what else to say or do. I don't know how to make this right for us... I don't know how you can ever forgive me... You'll never forget this..."

"No, I won't" her husband said truthfully. "And neither will you."

"No..." she trailed off, helplessly. Her look of complete despair and her tears finally shattered Tommy's resistance.

"I won't forget it." he repeated.

"But I can forgive you... I have to... I love you. I have for almost twenty-five years. That means everything. And I'm not going to throw it all away just because of this."

Gently, he took her sodden face in his hands, so he could meet her eyes.

"I love you, Jude Harrison Quincy. These past few days have been hell without you! And I'm not going to spend any more like that! And I don't think you want me to." he declared passionately.

"Of course I don't..." she answered, as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"I did a really stupid thing... I don't even know how you can forgive me... But you do have to..." she pleaded.

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you, either."

Tommy's eyes glistened too as he looked at her. Without thought, he reached for her and took her into his arms; he felt her warm breath on his neck as he held her as close as he could.

"It's going to be all right." he promised.

"We'll make it all right." she whispered, lifting her face to look at him

Her tears stopped as she lifted a hand to his cheek, softly caressing it.

"Can I..."

"Yes."

She reached up and kissed him, tentatively at first. But, as always, their lips recognized no such restraints. Involuntarily, the kiss deepened; drowning all their pain in its tender sweetness, which promised their tomorrow.

"I love you so much, Tommy" she whispered.

"I love you too, Jude"

"And I'm so sorry... I'll never do this again. Hurting you this way... I couldn't stand it..." she assured him.

"No. I know you won't."

"It was just that CD... too much..."

"I know... In a way... I do understand... Because if it had been you on that CD, I would have lost it, too..."

"But you wouldn't have blamed me... You would have tracked that guy down..." Jude smiled softly.

"Yeah, and totally wasted him!" Tommy grinned protectively.

"Always the bad boy..." she teased.

"Just what you want..." he replied smugly.

"Yeah" she answered contentedly.

Again, she reached up and their lips met in another soft, but passionate kiss. So engaged were they, that they remained oblivious to Patrick entering the room.

"Oh my! Full-on-lip-lock-ness!" he screamed joyfully.

Tommy and Jude looked at him.

"Ok. You caught us. Happy?" Jude asked.

"Does it mean..."

"Yes. I'm home." Tommy confirmed.

"Great!" his son replied.

"And I'm starving... Andrews wasn't a bad roomate. But that guy can't cook at all..."

"The housekeeper left a roast chicken in the oven." Jude remarked.

"Yeah, I know. I've been smelling it since I got here."

"It does smell great! I'm hungry too!" Patrick added.

"When aren't you!" Jude laughed.

"Ok, we'll eat... where's your sister?"

"She's not here?" Patrick asked, surprised.

"No"

"Stacie was driving her. She promised to come right here..."

"Oh, no..." Jude began to worry.

Tommy patted her hand reassuringly.

"She's probably fine. Just socializing. Which she knows she's not supposed to be doing right now..."

"I don't know. Ruby's already grounded. She knows when not to push it any more. She usually doesn't..." Jude answered, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, she wouldn't... Especially considering what was going on between you two..." Patrick added, concerned himself.

"But still... there's probably a rational explanation." he added, logically.

"She could have called!" Tommy said sternly.

"Or we can" his son replied, reaching for his phone and dialing.

"No answer" he said.

He then tried Stacie's number.

"No answer there, either."

Moments earlier, Stacie and Ruby pulled up at the coffee shop. Dusk had fallen and the area looked shabby and deserted.

"This place creeps me out!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. It looks like a scene from a Hitchcock mystery movie."

Hurrying, the two girls exited the car and began walking around to the shop's entrance.

Suddenly, Ruby felt something metallic, cold and heavy press sharply against her temple.

"A gun..."

"Don't scream! Don't make a sound!" a voice threatened.

The two men then placed damp cloths with a slightly sour odor over the girls' faces. Immediately, they blacked out.

Now unconscious, the men tossed them roughly into the back of their windowless van.

"Got em! Let's go!"

(Author's Note: So? Surprising enough? You guys like it? As always, please let me know what you think... Thanks!)


	17. Chapter 17: Whisper To A Scream

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 17- Whisper To A Scream

Another hour passed as the unmarked van careened recklessly, speeding towards its destination. The two men inside allowed themselves just one brief stop, attending to a small, but critical detail of their plan. Immediately afterwards, their treacherous drive resumed.

Meanwhile, at the Quincy residence, Tommy, Jude and Patrick tried to quell their rising nerves, which were rapidly escalating into full-blown panic.

"What if something happened..." Jude's horrified voice whispered yet again. It was an unbearable thought, but one that they all possessed.

Patrick again tried both Ruby's and Stacie's cell phones.

"No answer. Still." he commented for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Dammit! Where the hell is that kid?" Tommy finally exploded.

"Anyone else we can call?" Jude wondered out loud.

Hearing his wife's sensible suggestion, Tommy managed to pull himself together somewhat.

"Yeah. First, I'll try Quest. He worked with her this afternoon."

"Maybe she's even there... Although she hasn't really been hanging out with Caitlin lately..." Jude replied.

"Long shot. But it's worth a try..."

Pressing a single button on his cell phone connected him to his long time wingman.

"Hello" Quest's voice answered.

"Hey, what time did you and Ruby finish today?" Tommy demanded, without preamble.

"Actually, we knocked off a bit early, just before 6:00. I had some stuff to deal with. Why?" Quest asked, with his characteristic directness.

"She's not home yet..."

"Yeah. And you're worried..."

"We all are. She's never been late like this before..."

"Oh, man. I wish I could help you. But I have no idea where she is. I'm sorry." Quest said sincerely.

"But stay loose. There's probably a rational explanation." he added.

"That's what we're hoping..." Tommy's voice drifted off.

"Let me know when she turns up"

"Thanks, man"

He turned to his family, who easily interpreted the disappointed look on his face.

"Nothing" Jude said, verbalizing the dejection they all felt.

"Anyone else we can think of?" Patrick asked logically.

"Stacie's mother" Jude suggested. "Although... I think she's in LA right now, working on some movie deal for her daughter. I don't know if we can reach her. But we can try... She should know about this..." she continued, as her eyes focused on Tommy.

The couple shared an understanding look.

"I'll call her." Jude assured him, watching the discomfort leave his face. She now reached for her phone.

"Voice mail" she groaned a few minutes later, shutting the call off without leaving a message.

"I'll try again later" she informed the two males by her side.

"Now what?" Tommy demanded impatiently, running a restless hand through his light brown hair.

"Brian?" Patrick offered.

"Why not?" his father agreed . "He was at the studio today... Smart kid... knows them both. He might think of something..."

Taking his turn, Patrick now reached for his cell phone, and held a brief conversation. Like Quest, Brian had no idea where the girls were now. But he did have one other suggestion.

"Brian thinks we should phone the police." he informed his parents.

"No! No!" Jude screamed automatically. "I knew it... Something happened!."

Tommy reached for her hand, holding it securely in his own, thinking carefully.

"I know none of us want to think about that. But both girls are famous. We gotta be careful. We gotta look out for them."

"Someone, somewhere must have seen them. They are too recognizable to just disappear..." Jude whispered hopefully.

"Precisely. And if they were spotted, the police will be able to find them faster than we will." Patrick replied reasonably, adding.

"Besides, Brian's brother works there, in the forensics lab. He'll get us the best help... And he said they'd keep it as quiet as possible...".

"What's his name? The number?" Tommy asked, taking charge, despite his own intense fear.

Steeling himself, he made the call.

After ninety minutes of travel, the van came to an abrupt stop in front of a small, ramshackle house in an otherwise uninhabited neighborhood.

"Move em' in! Quickly!"

Each man heaved a girl over his shoulder. The sudden movement caused Ruby to stir. She moaned softly.

"Pain in the ass! Just like her mother! Can't even stay unconscious like she's supposed to!" the man holding her griped.

Clenching the chloroform soaked rag in his fist, he prepared to knock her out again if necessary.

Entering the shack, the men quickly descended the rickety stairs, leading to a windowless, unfurnished basement.

They dumped the girls carelessly on the hard, cold floor and quickly retreated, locking the door behind them.

Back in Toronto, two very different men pulled up in an unmarked car outside the Quincy residence. The younger of the pair, a male in his early twenties rang the bell, as his older, much more seasoned partner waited calmly besides him.

Patrick quickly answered the door.

"Hi. Thanks so much for coming."

"Of course. I'm Chris. Brian's brother. This is Detective Peterson. We're here to help."

"Where are your parents?" Detective Peterson asked, getting right to business.

"The living room. It's this way..."

Patrick led them into the correct room, where his parents anxiously waited. They sat on the plush sofa, Jude crying quietly, but openly. Tommy cradled her protectively in his arms, but his own face was ashen, his body rigid and tense.

"Mom, Dad. This is Detective Peterson"

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Jude said weakly.

"It's what we do, Mrs. Quincy." the detective answered professionally.

"So? Are you gonna find my daughter?" Tommy pushed, aggressively.

"That's the plan. So tell us. When was the last time you saw her?"

Tommy, Jude and Patrick quickly filled the two men in on the events of the day, including Ruby's visits to the studio, before and after school. The detective listened carefully, frequently asking questions. Chris took careful notes.

"So, to the best of your knowledge, she left with Stacie Sloan?" Detective Peterson queried, focusing on Patrick.

"Yes. We've been trying to reach her too, with no luck..."

"Which means she is likely also mixed up in whatever happened. Ok. We can put a trace on her car. Call that in right now." he instructed Chris, who moved to a quieter part of the room to make the call.

"Did any of you notice anything unusual with her before that?" the detective continued.

"No. She was recording her first album. Her dream come true. She's never been so happy..." Jude's voice trailed off, as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Any boyfriends in her life?"

"No" Jude and Tommy answered in unison, shaking their heads.

The image of Justin quickly floated through Patrick's mind, but he easily dismissed it.

"No. He's vapid and annoying, but not evil. He wouldn't hurt them..."

"No" Patrick echoed.

"Anything unusual going on for any of you before that?" Detective Peterson asked next, carefully keeping a straight face. He too had seen the infamous Canadian Star article reporting trouble in the Quincy's marriage.

Tommy cleared his throat, turning his head towards Jude. His wife met his gaze, nodding supportively.

"Tell him. Everything." she urged gently, but with total certainty.

"You have to."

"She's right. I do." he thought, wanting only for both girls to be safe and found as soon as possible.

Tommy began talking, launching a detailed description of the missing money and falsified CD.

Meanwhile, many miles away, Ruby Quincy stirred uncomfortably on the wooden floor.

"What the..." she thought, then remembered what happened.

"_Don't make a sound..." _

_A sour smelling rag over her face as she blacked out..._

"Stacie" she recalled next, panicking.

She opened her eyes, which darted frantically and with difficulty about the darkened room. It was virtually impossible to see anything, but she managed to discern the body right next to hers. A closer glance revealed that it was indeed her friend's.

"Stacie!" Ruby cried out, shaking her.

The blond girl turned her head and moaned, but didn't awaken. However, she appeared to be breathing normally and unharmed.

"Where the hell are we? And how the hell are we gonna get outta here?" Ruby muttered.

She wrapped her arms protectively around her slender body. She had never been so scared in her life.

She carefully stood up and began exploring the small, dark space they occupied.

Back at the Quincy residence, Detective Peterson was wrapping up his interviews with the family, when his cell phone rang unexpectedly.

"Peterson, here. Yes?"

His face grew gravely serious as he listened to the person at the other end of the line.

"Yes... I see... That's definitely something to work with. You'll get onto that? Thanks!"

Three sets of blue eyes fixed expectedly on him.

"What was all that about?" Tommy demanded, frustrated.

"Someone just turned in your daughter's purse. And Ms. Sloan's. Found em' in a dumpster just outside of town."

"And?" Tommy pushed, immediately sensing there was more.

"They found Ms. Sloan's car too. At Lorenzo's coffee shop. In the parking lot."

"Lorenzo's? I never even heard of that..." Jude's voice trailed off desperately.

"It's on the outskirts of town. Not the best area. No place for two young girls out alone at night."

"Especially not those two!" Tommy burst out, exasperated.

"What the hell were they thinking, going there?"

"But we don't know that they did, Mr. Quincy." Chris logically began; the calm tone of his voice slightly soothing Tommy.

"That's true. They could have been abducted anywhere and the car abandoned there." the detective continued.

"Abducted?" Jude screamed hysterically.

"We don't know that." Tommy replied.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Quincy. But I need to be frank with you. It looks like that's what happened. Their purses were found in the garbage, with their cell phones inside. The girls would not have just thrown those away."

"True" Jude whispered knowledgeably, shaking uncontrollably.

"What do we do now?" she asked

"Well, we found the car. And the purses. And the phones. We start there. Our top forensics team is looking at them right now, searching for clues. Those things are often useful. Especially the phones. We'll see who they spoke to this afternoon and question them. Question the staff at Lorenzo's too."

"And if you find anything out..." Tommy said roughly.

"We'll keep you posted." the detective promised. "But we need your cooperation, too."

"Of course. Anything." he assured them.

"Good. Because I'd like to set up surveillance on all your phones."

"You're bugging our phones?" Tommy asked, shaking his head at the irony.

"Yes. This way, if the kidnappers call you, we can try to trace them. We might also get other clues or evidence from the call."

"But won't they... if they call... say no police..." Jude asked.

"Very possibly, Mrs. Quincy. But the results are generally much worse if we are not involved; statistics show that.

"Worse? You mean..." Jude cried out, completely terrified.

"Yes. Your daughter and her friend would probably not survive then."

Jude broke down crying again, even more hysterically than before. Patrick sat besides her, too frightened to move.

"Wire the damm phones! Do whatever you have to do! Just find her!" Tommy ordered.

"That's the plan, Mr. Quincy" he assured the family yet again.

"Ok" the detective continued. "We'll get the equipment set up for your phones immediately. And we'll be looking completely into everything we have so far, especially that missing money. You're right. It likely relates to the girls' disappearances. Whoever has it, may well have them, or be connected to whoever does."

"And you'll call us as soon as you know anything!" Tommy snapped.

"Of course, Mr. Quincy. And you will do the same?"

Tommy nodded.

"Goodnight, then. We'll be in touch." Detective Peterson said, leaving the house with Chris.

Jude broke down again, a new deluge of tears streamed from her blue eyes. Tommy immediately went to her and took her in his arms.

"We're gonna get through this. Together..." he promised her.

She looked thoughtfully at him.

"You're scared, too..." she observed, noting the tremors of his voice and face.

"Yeah. Of course I am... But I gotta believe she's okay. We'll find her. And we'll find out who's responsible for this! And when we do... " Tommy began.

"They're dead! I'm personally gonna see to it..." he silently promised himself.

"But I'm really scared, Jude ." he allowed himself to admit to her.

Jude tightened her arms around him; he welcomed her support, as she did his.

Patrick watched his parents embrace. Ironically, both he and his missing sister had been desperate to see that, just 24 hours ago.

"But not like this..." he thought bitterly.

Suddenly needing space, he stood up.

"I'll be... upstairs... Ok?"

"Yes" Jude told her son, perceptively noting his need for privacy.

Patrick headed upstairs, leaving his parents to continue their vigil on the couch.

In that dark cellar, Stacie finally stirred. Disoriented, and frightened, she began screaming.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Good question!" Ruby snorted.

"Ruby..."

"Do you remember? Two creeps nabbed us. I'm guessing they brought us here..."

"Yeah. I remember... but where's here?"

"Beats me! I didn't wake up till we got here. There's no window. No way to know where we are."

"Or what time it is?"

"No. We've still got our watches." Ruby said.

"But our purses... our phones..."

"Gone."

"Well... I guess that means calling for help is out!" Stacie smirked.

"So, what time is it, anyway?" she asked next

"Midnight." Ruby said, checking her arm.

"Now what do we do?"

"We think. Try to come up with a good plan."

"Yeah. Did you look around? Maybe there's something here that could help us?"

"I tried that" Ruby sighed.

"But there's nothing here. No furniture. No windows. One locked door. Oh, but there is a toilet and a sink in that closet over there." she added.

"A toilet? Real considerate of them..."

"Somehow, I doubt that that's their concern right now..."

"At least we can use it..."

"True... My parents must be going completely ballistic by now..."

"But my mom... she's away..." Stacie sighed.

"Yeah. I remember. Negotiating that movie deal for you in LA."

"So she said... I think she's really out there for some guy... Anyway, she won't even know I'm gone..." Stacie said sadly.

"But Pat knows I was with you. He'll tell my parents... they'll tell your mom. And the police."

"But how will anyone find us?"

"I don't know." Ruby admitted.

"So... there's nothing we can do?"

"Maybe not. Maybe so..."

Both girls grimaced, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

In that house on the hill, the man from the wedding celebrated more happily than ever. Uncorking his most expensive brandy, he toasted his great success.

Several glasses later, his phone rang.

"Hello" he answered, completely mellow. His mood did an immediate and complete turnaround when he realized who it was.

"Listen, did you hear..." an irate voice began.

"Yeah. Of course I did, you stupid kid. Everything went perfectly. My men kidnaped the Quincy girl."

"Yeah and Stacie Sloan!"

"So what?"

"She wasn't supposed to be part of this."

"Hey, the chick was in the wrong place at the right time... Besides, it's not like she's not worth it..."

"But it was supposed to be Quincy's boy?"

"So what? Maybe we'll do him some other time. Right now, this is working just fine!"

"But..."

"Shut up. You got yourself into this. I paid you ! You got what you wanted! I'm not gonna waste any more time justifying this all to you. You know what you gotta do next. What you'll have to say when they ask you about it... Just make sure you do it!" he threatened.

Exasperated, he slammed the phone down, and refilled his glass.

"Waste my time..." he thought, as the brandy again coursed down his throat.

(Author's Note: So? You guys like? Anyone figure this out yet- there were some good clues in this chapter! As always, please let me know what you think... I really want to know what conclusions this chapter leads to! Thanks!)


	18. Chapter 18: Viciousness

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 18: Viciousness

(Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying this! I find the title of this chapter funny- as it is also the title of this weeks eppy- quite an appropriate coincidence! Anyway, once again I have to thank everyone who reviews... I'm sooo happy- almost at 100! Come on, people- let's go there with this chapter... pleeease!)

Chapter 18: Viciousness.

The stars faded from the sky as a new day dawned, it's gray skies a perfect metaphor for the Quincy's situation. All four of them spent the night sleepless and terrified; Ruby in that unknown, extremely uncomfortable destination and Patrick, Tommy and Jude in their always- before safe and cozy home.

Just after dawn, Patrick padded downstairs, still dressed in his faded cotton t-shirt and mismatched flannel pajama bottoms. He greeted his parents, who still sat, faces pale and drawn, exactly where he had left them the night before.

"Morning" he greeted them cautiously.

"Still nothing..." his father informed him.

"I figured..." Patrick replied, disappointed.

"How are you holding up?" Jude asked him.

"Ok" he answered, unable to keep the bleakness from his voice.

'Us, too..." his mother echoed understandingly.

Patrick went back upstairs to change and then re-joined his parents wait in the living room.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Jude wondered, as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll get it." Patrick said, quickly springing to his feet.

Opening the door, he easily greeted the visitor.

"Brian. Hey..."

"Hi. How are you guys doing?"

"As well as you might expect..." Patrick said, his voice empty of emotion.

"Spontaneous translation- Lousy!" Brian interpreted.

"Well, yeah" his friend admitted.

"I take it that you haven't heard anything yet."

"No..."

"Anyway... I just wanted to come by and see how you all were... See if there's anything else I can do to help..."

Patrick stared at his sensitive friend, remembering his earlier words to Ruby.

"_My family was so torn up when my father died... It's not the same, but I want to help..."_

"Thanks" Patrick replied, genuinely grateful for the support.

"No problem... Anyway... I did bring some donuts..."

"Krispy Kreme's and Dunkin's?" Pat replied with surprise.

"Well... I didn't know what you liked... Or what to bring at a time like this... But I figured a sugar rush was always a "sweet" idea..." Brian groaned softly at his own bad joke.

Patrick allowed himself a small smile.

"Ruby would totally agree with you... She would have loved to hear you say that..."

"Then I'll just have to say it again after we find her." Brian said positively.

"Good plan!"

"Patrick? Who's that?" Jude's voice called weakly.

"Just Brian..." her son answered, leading him into the living room.

"How are you, Mrs. Quincy?" the intern greeted her respectfully.

"Hanging in" Jude smiled bravely, but sadly.

"And you?" Brian added, turning to Tommy.

"The same..."

"I'm really sorry this happened to Ruby... She's such a special girl... I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now..." Brian said to both her parents.

"Thank you." Jude replied, as Tommy nodded.

"Anyway... I brought you guys something..." Brian continued, removing the cardboard boxes from his bag.

"I don't know... maybe it was a silly idea. But I wanted to do something. And Pat just told me Ruby has a sweet tooth..."

"She does. Takes after me like that." Tommy commented, thinking fondly of his missing daughter.

Brian smiled knowingly. Everyone at Q-Records knew that and at some point witnessed Tommy's Twizzler addiction.

"It was really thoughtful of you. Thanks." Jude replied.

"And maybe you two should eat something. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday..." Patrick said solicitously.

"I don't know..." Jude's voice drifted off.

"Sweetheart, making yourself sick isn't going to help..." Tommy encouraged her.

"That goes for you too. You haven't eaten, either." she reminded him.

"True. You're right" he answered, patting her hand.

"But I really can't eat now. My stomach's too upset...'

"Maybe some peppermint tea? For both of us?" Tommy asked.

"Sounds good." Jude agreed.

"I'll get it." Patrick offered, needing to keep busy.

He walked into the kitchen. Brian followed him.

"They're really messed up..." the intern began, genuinely sympathetic.

"Yeah... I just wish... we knew more..."

A sheepish look appeared on Brian's face.

"Uh..." he sputtered.

"You know something..." Patrick demanded, using his father's most imperious tone.

"Yeah. The detective and my brother questioned me first thing this morning. While we were talking, they got a call from the forensics team, so they asked me about it... I know they are going to be talking to some of the other people at the label and then speaking to your parent's about it...'

"About what?" Patrick exploded, his patience spent.

"They got the phone numbers off the cell phones; they know who the girls talked to yesterday. Well, right before they left, your sister got a call from Justin Blackburn..."

"That little punk... always knew she shouldn't trust him..." Patrick yelled, fists clenched.

"Hey, we don't know he had anything to do with it..."

"No... But it sure wouldn't surprise me!" Pat said, irate.

"Rewind. Explain..." Brian said, confused.

"Knowing my sister, I'd say Ruby left with Stacie to go meet up with him. If he hadn't called, she would have just waited for me. I would have taken her home. None of this would have happened..."

"It's my fault... I never should have agreed to let Stacie drive her... If I hadn't, they'd both be okay. None of this would have happened!" Patrick screamed, finally overcome by the guilt and pain he kept bottled up all night.

"You don't know that..." Brian said, trying to calm him. "Maybe they just would have taken them another time. Or taken you, too..."

"But at least I would have been with her! To protect her!"

"Like I said, you don't know that..."

"No... I don't know anything... And Stacie? Maybe she wouldn't be mixed up in this at all..."

"Or maybe she was the real target and your sister just happened to be there too..."

"That's supposed to make me feel better!" Patrick snapped.

"No. Just stating facts. Besides, I know how you feel about her..."

Patrick just stared at Brian, open-mouthed.

"Don't worry. It's not obvious. Most people wouldn't notice. But you get this look in your eye whenever her name is mentioned."

Patrick shook his head at the irony.

"That's funny... it sounds like what Quest says about the way my father used to be around my mother when she was still a teenager..."

"Yeah... well..." Brian mumbled awkwardly.

"Especially, since I could say the same thing about you and my sister." Patrick continued, turning the tables.

"Ok. So I like her..." Brian said candidly. "I know, she's young. But she's cool... fun, feisty..."

"It's okay." Pat assured him.

"Anyway..." he continued, restlessly. "I can't stand this! I can't just sit here and wait for the cops to talk to Blackburn... Not when I've got a few questions for that jerk-off myself..."

"You want to..." Brian offered.

"Yeah... Lemme just come up with a good excuse for my parents... For some reason, they don't seem inclined to let me leave the house just now... Then we've got an appointment with a certain pop tart... if we can even find him"

"Well, he's supposed to be at the studio today... he's got a session booked."

"Perfect!" Patrick gloated.

"Let's go!"

Fifteen minutes later, Patrick had managed to convince his parents that he had a critical errand to do and they let him leave the house with Brian. Of course, Tommy and Jude were unaware of exactly what their son was up to or even where he was headed.

Brian quickly drove his friend to Q-Records as Patrick checked his watch.

"He'd better be here. Mom and Dad didn't give me much time..."

"He's supposed to be here right now." Brian assured him.

The two young men raced to Studio B.

"Ok... he's in there with Quest."

"Great. We can't wait for them to finish! I need to get him alone! Now!" Patrick worried.

"No problem." Brian grinned, knocking on the door.

"Stay out of sight..." he warned Pat, who promptly moved away.

Quest opened the studio door.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" he asked, completely surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt. But EJ's freaking out! She can't find those new demos she needs for the promoters this afternoon!"

"But we finished those yesterday. Didn't you leave them on her desk like I asked you to?"

"I did. They're gone." Brian replied, carefully keeping an honest face.

"Crap!" Quest moaned.

"Not necessarily. The hard copy's still in the studio. We just need to reprint the CD's... We could do that quickly..."

"Could do that." Quest agreed. "Justin? Take ten."

"No problem" Justin agreed, smiling widely.

As soon as Quest was out of earshot, Patrick stepped out.

"Quincy? What the hell are you doing here!" the pop idol demanded.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Pat replied cooly.

"Well, your sister... I'm sorry." Justin said, deliberately and instantly changing his tone of voice.

"How do you know about that?" Patrick insisted.

"Everyone does. News travels around here. I figured even you knew that..."

"You found out here, huh?"

"Well, duh! What other way is there?" Justin asked innocently.

"Drop the act! You're not that talented!" Patrick yelled, losing his temper.

"What the hell are you talking about, Screech?"

"You're saying you don't know anything else about it, huh!" Patrick pushed, shoving Justin against the wall.

"How could I? What's your problem, boy?"

"You're the problem, slimeball! Because we know you called her. Right before she dissappeared!"

"Yeah, I did. She was gonna meet me for coffee."

"At Lorenzo's?"

"Yeah. But she never showed up... I have no idea what happened."

"You actually expect me to believe that!"

"Geez, Quincy. You are even lamer than I thought you were. So lemme make it real simple. She's into me. We had a date. Even a sexless loser like you can understand that!"

"But at Lorenzo's?"

"Yeah. It's quiet there... private. Do you get it?"

"No, I don't!" Patrick said, punching Justin's stomach, causing the singer to double over in agonizing pain.

Gasping for breath, Justin spat back at him.

"What's your problem?"

"You lying piece of garbage! You know where she is! I can tell!"

"You're crazy!" Justin replied, now standing upright and coming closer to Patrick.

"Am I?" Pat demanded, looking the superstar straight in the eye.

"Yeah! You wanna take another shot at me! Let's go!" he demanded, roughly shoving Patrick away; Pat wavered, but did not fall.

"You'd better be telling the truth, Blackburn! Cause if anything happens to my sister or to Stacie and I find out you had anything to do with it, I'm personally going to tear you into tiny pieces...'

"Oh, I'm just so worried!" Justin smirked.

"Those girls could both die!" Patrick informed him icily.

Justin stared at him and swallowed.

"I don't want that to happen" he replied.

"I sure hope not!" Pat retorted, still frosty.

Right then, Quest and Brian returned.

"Patrick... hey... I'm surprised to see you here." Quest greeted him.

"Yeah, well... just a quick errand. Find what you were you were looking for?" he asked, quickly changing the topic before his father's friend could question him further.

"We replaced the CD's. Dammed if we know how they got lost in the first place..."

"Hey, these things happen... We took care of it." Brian said, signaling Patrick.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, we gotta go."

Patrick and Brian quickly hurried to the exit. Outside, they saw a police car pull up.

"Guess we got here right before the cops did." Patrick commented wryly.

"Guess so." Brian agreed.

Back on the road, Patrick asked his friend a question.

"What did happen with those CD's anyway? How did you know EJ didn't have them? We just got there?"

"I accidently walked out with them yesterday. You and I were so busy with the phony CD analysis and then with your robotics project... I just forgot..."

"Convenient" Patrick murmured.

"Yeah, well it worked for us..."

Meanwhile, in that disreputable shack just outside of Toronto, Ruby and Stacie had spent over twelve hours imprisoned in the dank basement.

"How long are they gonna leave us here?" Stacie wondered yet again.

"Till we rot... That is what this place smells like..." Ruby snorted.

"But at least, we've got a plan now..."

Ruby glanced at her skeptically.

"Come on. We'll never get outta here with that attitude!" Stacie encouraged.

"True."

They settled back to continue waiting.

Outside, the man from the wedding pulled up in his rented car. He scoffed at it, as he exited the vehicle.

"Not my kind of ride, that's for sure! But can't mess around now..."

Truthfully, he knew it was risky for him to be there at all. There was no real need for him to be; his men had the situation well under control. However, he couldn't resist. He was so thrilled with his success, that he just had to view it firsthand.

His hired thugs greeted him proudly.

"Got em' penned up downstairs just like you wanted." one of them boasted.

"Excellent... You did real good. You'll get a nice bonus when this thing is over."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, I told you. You take care of me. I take care of you. Now, where's that other thing you guys set up for me..."

"Right in here..."

Downstairs, the girls reviewed their plan.

"Well... it looks like Aunt Sadie's karate lessons may pay off after all..."

"Yeah, and all those self-defense courses my Mom insisted I take..."

"Maybe we can do this." Ruby said. "We don't know who these people are..."

"Yeah. They may be puny..." Stacie allowed herself a small smile.

"Totally helpless." Ruby smirked.

"Don't count on it!" a deep voice suddenly bellowed, from somewhere in the room.

"Huh?"

"We can hear you. Everything..."

"The room's wired... Like my dad's office..." Ruby said, shocked.

"Smart girl..." the voice replied. "So, you'll understand... Don't try anything! We've got guns and we'll use em'! If you two wanna live, you'll do whatever we want! Everything we want..." he leered suggestively

"Do you understand?"

Ruby and Stacie huddled together, shaking with fear. Neither girl could speak.

"Answer, girls. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Ruby managed to squeak.

"Good..."

The man from the wedding clicked off his microphone, and laughed. He wasn't sure yet just what he would do to or with the girls; he needed to decide just how far he wanted to go with them; there were just too many delicious choices. But he relished knowing that he had total control.

"Got those two exactly where I want em'" he gloated. "Just in time... Now, for the next part of the plan"

"24 hours..."


	19. Chapter 19: 24 Hours, Part One

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 19- 24 Hours, Part 1

(Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know some of you have really been waiting for this. Sorry for the delay! It's funny how real life obstructs fiction! Plus, I've been having a bit of a "block" with this. I didn't want to put anything up unless and until it was really good! You all have been so patient and deserve something really juicy... hope this fits! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me through my "dry" period! Although... the other bit of news is that I think we're coming to the end of this story! Amazing... it's been five months since I started it! You'll have to let me know what to do next... should I write a sequel? I do have an idea or two... but no sequels unless you all say so... Seriously, hope you enjoy this chapter... one of the villains is finally identified...)

Chapter 19- 24 Hours, Part 1

Yet another tense, miserable day passed for the Quincy family. For Tommy, Jude and Patrick the situation had gone beyond intolerable. Not only had the police not yet had any real leads for them, the press was now aware of the situation. Reporters now lurked outside their home twenty four hours a day, hoping for a scoop.

Their ruthless invasion disgusted Jude. She shook her head.

"I mean, it's not like there's even anything to tell them. Unfortunately! Why can't they just go away! Leave us alone!"

"I know." Tommy replied, equally pissed. "I tried to kick them out! They won't go! And when they do, they just come back!"

"How ironic!" Jude snorted bitterly. "You'd think it would help! That people knowing about the kidnapping would mean that someone would know something. Someone would know where they are! Someone could help!"

Tommy nodded in agreement, but added sadly.

"Except, like Detective Peterson said, they are probably locked up somewhere secure now."

"If they are even alive!" Jude screamed hysterically. "I can't stand it! Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

"Again, the detective said it would probably be a couple of days before we heard anything. The kidnappers want us to go crazy with worry. So we'll do anything. Pay any price!"

"I'd say they succeeded!" Jude exploded.

"Yeah" Tommy agreed fully.

"And would you just look at that!" Jude gestured outside, towards the growing crowd of people.

"We're prisoners in our own home! Can't even step outside without being ambushed! Can't even go get the mail!"

"And we've got to..." Tommy said thoughtfully, realizing what it could contain. He turned decisively to his distraught wife.

"Jude, cover me. I'm going out there..."

Dodging swarming reporters with his every step, Tommy dashed quickly to the mailbox and returned clutching several items.

"Bill, bill, junk, junk... Magazine..." he sighed, carefully setting down the copy of "Rolling Stone", Ruby's favorite reading material.

"What's this one?" Jude asked, noticing a plain manilla envelope with just their names and address typed on it.

"There's no return address..." she added, with trepidation.

"Let's see..." Tommy said, carefully tearing it open, and then removing a CD, wrapped in a sheet of plain white paper. Automatically, his heart began to pound and his pupils dilated with rage.

"Oh, my..." Jude said, unable to finish her sentence as the nausea consumed her and the bile rose in her throat.

Together, they read the note.

"_As you can see from this CD... I have your daughter... So far, she and her friend are fine. They will stay that way, if you cooperate..."_

"_You will know what that involves soon enough..."_

"_24 hours..."_

Jude quickly put the CD into the stereo and began crying at the sound of Ruby's and Stacie's frightened voices.

"_Where are we..."_

"_Two creeps nabbed us... I'm guessing they brought us here..."_

"_So, there's nothing we can do?"_

"_Maybe not..."_

"_I'm so scared, Ruby..."_

"_Me, too..."_

"_We could die..."_

"No!" Jude screamed automatically.

"I'm calling the detective. Right now!" Tommy said, reassuringly.

Twenty minutes later, Detective Peterson arrived at their house in his unmarked car. Chris accompanying him.

"Ok. Let's see it." he demanded without preamble. Tommy instantly handed over the letter, CD and envelope.

The detective studied them gravely.

"Standard office supply stuff... the paper, the envelope, the typing could come from anywhere. But we'll take it to the lab. Run the usual tests, fingerprints, check the seal for DNA, stuff like that. The CD will be helpful. We'll compare it to the other one... see if they were made on the same machine."

"Do you have any other news?" Jude asked hopefully.

"No. Not yet. I'm really sorry, Mrs. Quincy. We checked Ms. Sloan's car for evidence, but found none. As you know, we questioned everyone at your record company as well as at Lorenzo's. No one seems to know anything. We're trying to trace the missing money, but haven't had any success there either. Whoever pulled that scam is a real computer pro! Knew just how to do it."

"And make the money impossible to find!" Tommy burst out, full of rage and pain.

"No, Mr. Quincy. Not impossible. Just much harder. And unfortunately, it takes more time."

"Time! This is my daughter you're talking about! My 14 year old daughter! And her friend! Who knows what's going on there!" Tommy continued to erupt.

"We know that, Mr. Quincy. We are doing as much as we can, as quickly as we can..."

"Maybe that's just not good enough!" Tommy shouted at the detective, completely losing his temper.

"Tommy." Jude said softly, lacing her long, slender fingers through his. Her firm, but comforting grip relaxed him slightly.

"I'm sorry." he said to the police officer.

"I understand. Anyway, there's still plenty more things for us to do. And we will."

"Such as?" Tommy asked, needing more information.

"Well, we've got this second CD to check out now. We'll look into it. See if it was made by the same machines that produced the first one. We were able to decipher the source code of the machine that made that first CD. However, unfortunately, we haven't managed to trace the owner of that machine yet."

"That's strange. Those machines are expensive. Not many people have them." Jude mused.

"True, Mrs. Quincy. But again, it's like whoever did this, really knew how. Like with the money, there's no clear trail. The person paid cash, and left a fake address with the seller. Never registered a warranty on the product..."

"So, it's hopeless..." Jude sighed.

"Maybe from that angle. But not altogether. And we're gonna keep trying till we crack it!" Detective Peterson promised, surveying the distraught celebrity couple.

"I see you are getting plenty of media attention. All the TV stations and newspapers are covering the story. And set up hotlines for leads."

"Lot of good that seems to be doing us!" Jude scoffed angrily.

"I realize it's aggravating for you. However, they've gotten plenty of calls. Unfortunately, none of them have been real. A lot of cranks and scam artists out there..."

"Tell me about it!" she replied.

"But we can eliminate those pretty fast. And one of them could eventually be the real thing."

"So? We just wait for that! Now what!" Tommy demanded roughly

"We take the letter and the CD back with us and work on it. We wait to see what the kidnapper wants next. Clearly, he'll be telling you that soon! Then we set up a plan to nail the creep and recover your daughter and her friend."

"Alive?" Jude couldn't help asking.

"Based on all this, I'd say that's most possible. "

Jude exhaled in relief.

"Call as soon as your hear anything else." Detective Peterson instructed, exiting the house with Chris at his heels.

Flashbulbs popped and reporters futilely hollered questions; they were ignored as the police drove away.

Jude collapsed, exhausted on the couch.

"I can't move..." she whispered. "Can't think. Can't breathe..."

"Sweetheart..." Tommy's voice trailed off helplessly. He didn't know what to say. He was equally terrified. He couldn't promise her anything.

All they could do was pray, as they continued waiting.

"24 hours" they thought wordlessly.

A few miles away, another person worried about the missing girls. He rose from his chair and paced restlessly, struggling with a crisis of conscience.

"It was never supposed to be like this..." he thought, guiltily.

"I was gonna make some easy money. No one was supposed to get hurt... Ruby wasn't supposed to be kidnapped... And Stacie wasn't supposed to have anything to do with it at all...

"What's going to happen to them now? If they die, it's my fault..."

The young man sat down again. Selfish by nature and spoiled, it was completely unlike him to accept responsibility for his own actions, let alone other people's.

"He's completely out of control... He's crazy...", the man thought of his partner.

"It's not supposed to be like this..." he repeated to himself.

"But what can I do? What should I do? If I tell anyone, I get in trouble too. He'll make sure of that. I'm an accomplice... I could end up in jail... I don't want that..."

"I do care about both those girls... I really do... I don't want them hurt or killed... And he's capable of that..."

"But Chaz will kill me if he finds out that I... Oh, crap!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." he tried to rationalize.

"Maybe Quincy will just have to pay a little money and everything will be okay. He's rich! He can afford it!"

"It's not gonna be like that and you know it!" his conscience scolded. "That guy who paid you is completely ruthless! He wants the Quincy's destroyed! Nothing less will satisfy him!"

"He'll gladly kill both Ruby and Stacie." Justin Blackburn finally concluded, completely horrified.

"But what can I do to stop him?

Completely freaked out, he desperately racked his brain, trying to formulate a plan that would save himself as well as the girls.

In a third home, another person awaited news on the kidnaping. Blonde and beautiful like her daughter, Amanda Sloan's blue eyes were totally bloodshot and her creamy skin ashen as she waited alone in her luxurious house. Notification of Stacie's kidnapping had taken a full day to reach her. However, once it had, she immediately abandoned her rich and powerful lover and their Hollywood plans to rush back to Toronto as quickly as possible. No good news waited for her there. Nor was there anyone there for her to share this agonizing time with.

"Alone" she thought yet again.

"Stacie is... has always been... all I have." she realized. The thought chilled her.

"Maybe I should have paid more attention... Spent more time with her... Maybe this wouldn't have happened..." she mused regretfully.

"But what else can I do? We had to make it, on our own... This was the only way I knew... The only way we could..."

"Please just let her be okay..." Amanda Sloan wished fervently.

Tommy, Jude and Patrick echoed those sentiments infinitely as they waited the mandated 24 hours, believing they would hear from the kidnappers then. The time passed endlessly, as the police checked and re-checked the surveillance on their phone, believing that this contact would be made in such a fashion, rather than in the less personal and direct manner of a letter. This assumption proved correct. At 1:13 PM, the phone rang. Tommy answered it, as he had all phone calls since Ruby disappeared.

"Quincy residence." he said carefully, putting the call on speaker so his family and Detective Peterson could hear it.

"Little Tommy Q? I'd know that voice anywhere... Still weak!"

"Who is this?" Tommy demanded harshly.

"You know who I am. You know who I've got. Even you ain't that stupid! The only thing you don't know is what I want."

"Yeah! What the hell do you want?" Tommy snapped.

"You always were a real pain in the ass! Pushy bastard! Real annoying! And the cops! Real smart... That wife of yours never could keep her mouth shut..."

"Shut up!" Tommy barked.

"Don't give me no orders, boy! This ain't Q-Records! You always were a dumb kid! No education. Got by on your pretty face and a tiny bit of talent..."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Five million dollars." the man smiled.

"That's insane... We don't..."

"You will. You'll get it! Or your daughter does, and Stacie. You'll never see your little Ruby jewel again. So get busy!" the man demanded.

Tommy stood there, jaw twitching, too irate and terrified to speak.

"24 hours. I'll let you know then exactly where to deliver the money. You will then send it there within an hour..."

"What if that's impossible?' Tommy demanded, regaining his equilibrium.

"Make it happen!" his nemesis snapped arrogantly, then continued.

"Of course, we could always consider an alternate plan. I could ask that Jude deliver the money to me personally. She really is a beautiful woman... I bet she could make me very happy..." the man leered suggestively.

"That is completely unacceptable!" Tommy countered.

"Listen, boy. Like I said, you don't make the rules here. I do. Maybe I will want Jude... But maybe you're right. Maybe I don't need her. Not when your daughter is already here... Maybe she'll do just fine..."

"What the hell are you talking about... If you touch her..." Tommy threatened.

"Use your imagination, fool! You and your family will do everything I want...Just get my money ready! 24 hours!"

The phone clicked off.

Tommy approached Jude who was curled up in a ball on the couch. He laid his hands on hers which were ice cold and shaking uncontrollably, as was her whole body.

"He can't... he can't..."

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Tommy vowed.

"I'll help!" Patrick concurred.

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary!" Detective Peterson said. "We'll trace the call. Analyze the tape... That should get us closer to catching this creep!"

"Please" Jude said weakly.

"Ok. Here's what we're gonna do next to bust them." the detective said, outlining his plan.

Up on the hill, the man again uncorked his brandy and toasted his success.

"Got em' just where I want em' Finally!" he cheered.

His "talk" with Tommy that afternoon had finally brought him to a decision as to the final fate of the girls.

"Quincy still is a total bastard! Clearly I can't let Ruby return home! That would just make him and Jude too freaking happy!"

"Besides... who says I can't collect the money anyway... Do that first.. Make em' think everything's gonna be fine... Then..."

"The Sloan girl's worth a few million too! This will set me up! Make up for everything Quincy's cost me..."

Satisfied, he drained his glass.

The man from the wedding wasn't the only one plotting. After spending an agonizing day and night contemplating all his options, Justin Blackburn also reached a decision.

"There's only one way out of this..." he finally realized, with considerable difficulty.

"I need to talk to Chaz... Deal with this head on..."

With trepidation, he left his room to seek his father.

(Author's Note: Well? Don't keep me in suspense... you guys like?)


	20. Chapter 20: 24 Hours, Part Two

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 20- 24 Hours, Part 2

(Author's Note: Okay! Y'all ready for this? You sure? Cause it's the moment you've all been waiting for... Finally, the truth is revealed... Special, special thanks go out to Petra for pumping me up when I really needed it... not to mention reviewing her heart out! Loved it!)

Justin's decision proved easier to make than to enact. Not uncharacteristically, Chaz stayed out all night. Justin could only stare impatiently through his large bedroom windows, surveying the hills below as he restlessly awaited his father's return.

It was not until mid-morning that Chaz's key turned in the doorway. Upon hearing that noise. Justin rushed downstairs to meet his father.

"Justin? What is it?" Chaz asked, noting the unfamiliar wary look on his son's face.

"Dad..." the seventeen year old began nervously.

"We need to talk..."

Across town, the telephone rang at the Quincy residence, as everyone's nerves jangled with anticipation.

"1:13 again" Jude noted eerily.

Tommy lifted the receiver.

"Quincy here" he said.

"You got my money?" the voice roughly demanded.

"Just as you asked." Tommy replied, carefully adopting a deferential, cooperative attitude as the police instructed him. The act repulsed him, but he was still performer enough to conceal his aversion.

"Good. You finally did something smart, boy! Now, you're gonna wire it to this bank account..." the harsh voice continued, providing the routing number. Tommy carefully wrote it down.

"Remember... you have one hour..." he threatened him.

"Ok... Anything... Then when do we get our daughter back?"

"Soon..." the man answered noncommitally.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked, now struggling to keep the anger out of his voice, as Jude pressed closer to him.

"Exactly what it sounds like..." the man lied easily. He had no intention of sending the girls home.

"One hour... No longer... I"m waiting..." he added, then abruptly hung up. He then made a similar call to a terrified Amanda Sloan.

The police officers stationed at both girls' homes immediately sprang into action, and began trying to trace the calls and also prepared to monitor the electronic transfer of the money,

Just as Tommy was about to call his bank to authorize the release of the ransom, their doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? Now?" an irate Jude demanded.

"If it's reporters again, I'll..." Patrick threatened, clenching his fists.

"I'll get it..." he offered.

Patrick opened the door and stared in shock when he saw who stood there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hostilely asked Justin Blackburn.

"May we... come in?" the teen idol requested shyly.

"We need to speak to your parents." Chaz quickly clarified.

"They are kind of busy right now!" Patrick snapped. "With the police..."

"Yes. That's why we need to see them and now." Tommy's former bandmate said carefully.

"Yes" Justin confirmed, guiltily.

Patrick lifted one eyebrow in surprise.

"Ok" he relented and led the Blackburns into the living room.

"Chaz?" Jude asked, completely surprised.

"What are you..." Tommy began, then stopped when he caught the look in Chaz's eyes.

"It's about Ruby... Justin has something to tell you. And the police..."

"Go on" he encouraged his son.

"I... I know who took her..." Justin sputttered.

"He paid me... I hid the microphones in your office... I helped him make the phony CD of you and that other woman... I knew he was taking money from you..."

"I know he hates both of you... But I never thought he'd go this far- that he'd kidnap them... And he's completely crazy! He'll gladly kill them both!"

"Who is he?" Tommy demanded.

Justin whispered his name.

"I'm so sorry..." he added.

Justin hung his head, embarrassed, as everyone else focused questioningly on Detective Peterson.

"Now what?" Tommy finally asked.

The detective was already reaching for his phone.

"We'll need a warrant... search his house. See if we can find that CD machine there, and any other evidence. But we're going to take him in. Question him, and hold him until he talks! We've got cause for suspicion. Let's see what the man has to say." the detective spoke, confident that they had their man.

"What about Justin? What's going to happen to him?" Chaz asked, concerned.

"Well, we're going to have to take him in, too." Detective Peterson answered. "But if he cooperates, things will be much easier for him."

Chaz locked eyes with his son. Justin then turned to the detective.

"Yes. Anything..." he mumbled, defeated.

"Good. Let's go now." Detective Peterson said firmly, as two officers led Justin away.

"I'm so sorry..." he repeated again, as they left the room.

"So am I." Chaz echoed, as he turned to follow his son.

Jude and Tommy just stared at each other and at Patrick, trying to understand it all.

"I don't... know what to think..." Jude finally said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"It's just... unbelievable. " she continued. "Why would he need to hurt us that way? After all these years..."

"I can see him being mad at me. After I left the "Boyz" the group fell apart. Things started going downhill for him after that... That was his most successful and lucrative project- he got really rich from us! But he did work with other artists..."

"Me." Jude whispered. "He never seemed mad at you when he worked with me..."

"Except you got fed up with him too. For the same reasons I did... He was too controlling, not open to new ideas..." Tommy continued.

"And then I did the same thing you did. Left him. And you supported me with that... He knew... " Jude remembered, exhaling deeply.

"Cost him money, too... you were doing well then..."

"Except you know it was about more than that. An ego thing too..." Jude finished.

"His management career pretty much ended soon after that..."

"I'm gonna tear him apart!" Tommy raged.

"You can't." his wife replied rationally. "You know you have to let the police handle it now..."

"I know." he sighed. "It's just... I'm not..."

"Used to that." Jude finished, always aware of Tommy's independence and pride.

"Yeah"

Up on the hill, that man unknowingly rejoiced, thinking his dream finally came true.

"Any minute now... I'll have my money... The money they owe me! And Sloan's- nice bonus!...My men can finish off the girls... Then, well... Bali's nice this time of year..."

The sound of police sirens interrupted his private musings, as they got louder and louder, approaching and finally stopping outside his house."

"What the hell..." he thought. His doorbell sounded, and he calmly went to answer it.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he said to the officers, his face perfectly pleasant.

"Darius Mills?" Detective Peterson asked, as a matter of routine. He naturally recognized the one time hip-hop king and music mogul.

"Yes" Darius smoothly repeated.

"We need you to come down to the police station with us."

"Why? Is there a problem, officer?" Darius asked innocently.

"Yes. We have good reason to believe that you arranged for the kidnaping of Ruby Quincy and Stacie Sloan."

"What the... I have no idea what you're talking about!" the former rap star replied, with what he thought was the proper blend of naivety and righteous indignation.

"This will go much easier for you if you just cooperate." Detective Peterson said calmly.

"It's a mistake..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

Two young, husky police officers grabbed Darius and immobilized him, as handcuffs were slipped around his wrists. Several others began systematically searching the house.

"Hey! You can't just come in here and do that... "

"Actually, we can. We have probable cause. And a search warrant."

"I got rights... You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Darius yelled.

"Yes. You have the right to call him. And you probably should. Now, before we head down to the station, I'm going to read you the rest of your rights..."

Detective Peterson quickly finished that and headed outside. The two brawny officers flanked Darius, one on each side and led him in the same direction.

Inside, the remaining four police officers completely raided the large mansion, searching it quickly and efficiently. It wasn't long before one opened the door to Darius's home studio.

"Mel..." he called out to one of the other men, the forensics specialist.

"Over here..." he beckoned.

Mel stared at the expensive, highly specialized equipment in front of him. His eyes widened as he expertly located the serial number of the machine and it's source code.

"Got it! Match!"

"And what about these?" the other officer asked, pointing to several CD's lying nearby and one still lying inside the machine.

"Playback" Mel ordered.

"_Two creeps nabbed us... I'm guessing they brought us here..."_

"_I'm so scared Ruby... We could die..."_

"Yes! We've got him!" both officers exclaimed.

Mel quickly reached for his phone, to report this critical information to Detective Peterson.

"Bag those CD's" he demanded unnecessarily. The other officer was already carefully doing just that.

At the police station, Detective Peterson put Darius in a small, windowless room. The media mogul continued to play innocent and now refused to speak to the police without his lawyer present. He knew just how to work the system, and behaved like the seasoned criminal he once had been. The detective was well aware of Darius's past, his juvenile arrests for assault, drug dealing and petty theft. But that had all been a long time ago. After his music became successful, Darius appeared to have cleaned up, becoming a law abiding citizen. No one would have expected him to commit such serious crimes, not after all these years. However, it appeared he had done just that.

The detective shook his head. He knew Darius would be a tough, uncooperative prisoner.

His mood lifted after receiving Mel's phone call.

"Got you, creep!" he thought confidently.

Now satisfied, he re-entered the room where Darius sat with his lawyer.

In the dilapidated house just outside of town, Darius's hired thugs watched TV. Since the story of the kidnaping broke, the two men kept it on constantly, ghoulishly enjoying the media reports of their success. However, this broadcast affected them differently.

"_We interrupt our regular programming to give you this special report. Police today raided the home of hip-hop and media icon, Darius Mills. It is believed that the one-time superstar is involved with the recent disappearance of pop diva Stacie Sloan and rising star, Ruby Quincy. Young Ms. Quincy is, of course, the daughter of Tommy and Jude Quincy, current owners of Q-Records and former clients of Mr. Mills. We have also been told that Q-Records artist, superstar Justin Blackburn has also been taken into police custody just a few hours ago. That's all we have now, but we'll keep you informed as this breaking story develops... For channel 8 news..."_

"Holy crap!" one of the men exploded.

"That's why D didn't call us yet..." the other said.

"Now what the hell do we do... We ain't safe here..."

"No kidding..."

"D will give us up... Or they'll find us... We gotta go... We've enough money to get away..."

"Far away..." the other man agreed.

The men hurried to the windowless van and sped away as quickly as possible, leaving the girls alone downstairs.

Back at the Quincy residence, their phone rang yet again.

"Yes?" Tommy barked eagerly, as his wife and son watched, eyes alight with expectation.

He remained silent for a few minutes, before relief etched itself on his face.

"Really? You do? Great! Thanks!" he burst out, as the tears flowed freely and shamelessly. He returned the phone to its cradle.

"What" Jude screamed, unable to bear it.

"They raided Darius's house... They found the machine that made the CD's we got, as well as other CD's with the girls' voices on it... At first, he didn't admit to anything..."

"No, he wouldn't!" Jude commented.

"But when confronted with all that evidence, he confessed." Tommy continued. "He really had no choice."

"So, Ruby... where is she?" his wife asked.

"Some house just outside of Toronto... The police are on their way there to get her right now..."

"OMG! Yes!" Jude cried, sobbing heavily.

"Thank you!" Patrick screamed, adding his tears and relief to his parents'

"They want us to come meet her at the police station." Tommy informed them.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Jude ordered.

The threesome made their way to the car. Driving as fast as the speed limit permitted, they reached their destination in just fifteen minutes.

Detective Peterson greeted them at the front door.

"Mr and Mrs. Quincy?"

"Where is she?" Jude shrieked.

"They won't be back for a while yet... It takes at least an hour to drive there, and the same amount of time to drive back... My men just left about thirty minutes ago..."

"But... they are okay?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"So Darius says..." the detective answered sardonically.

"And we'll also get the guys who took em'" he added.

"Good" Tommy responded, satisfied.

"But why did he do it? After all these years..."

"He's not answering that question." the detective smirked.

"He just... hated us that much. Still..." Jude said flatly.

"Yes. He does. He's a very disturbed man. But we've got him now. It's over." the detective assured them.

"The misssing money..." Tommy suddenly remembered and blurted out as an afterthought.

"Well, now that we know where to look... I'd say we'll find that too..." the police officer added.

"Not that that's what matters now... I just want my girl home..."

"My baby..." Jude mused.

"Yeah!" Patrick added enthusiastically.

"I need someone to beat up on..." he added, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Patrick" Jude scolded, but laughed. Her husband did too.

"Go ahead! Laugh now!" a man's enraged voice screamed from some distance away.

"Darius?"

"Damm both of you. You ruined me! You walked out on me! No one plays me that way..."

"Darius" Jude repeated his name, not knowing what else to say. Her former manager now was clearly completely insane.

"Did you really think I'd let you guys get away with that? It was too easy! You were so predictable. All of you! I waited... let you all feel so safe! And have more to lose... Picked my moment. When Chaz yanked his kid from that stupid Boyz Attack knockoff group, I knew it was the perfect chance. Of course he'd bring his boy to you! Propose that stupid remake! It was so easy to recruit Justin... kid was so desperate for money to escape Chaz... And with him doing the song. ..I'd be able get plenty of cash from you. So easy! I could just take as much as I wanted..."

"My company's money! My money!" Tommy exploded.

"My money" Darius replied seamlessly.

"Money I would have made if you two had done right by me! Money you wouldn't have without me! If it wasn't for me putting your slightly talented butt in my group, you'd never have gotten anywhere or been anyone! You wouldn't have anything like what you do! Including her!" he screamed manically, indicating Jude.

"So, I had to break that up, too... You two had no business being so happy or together. Not after how you screwed me over!" Darius yelled, in a full-blown psychotic rage.

"But Ruby..." Jude's horrified voice asked.

"Hey, if she hadn't decided to play Nancy Drew, she might have been fine... But she did... Although that was really okay by me... Fit in nicely with my plans..."

"You bastard!" Tommy screamed, lunging across the room. "I am going to rip you apart!"

"Dad!" Patrick yelled, grabbing his father from behind to restrain him.

"Tommy... please. You know you can't! It won't help now!" Jude pleaded. She struggled to stay rational. A big part of her wanted to see her husband pound Darius's face in.

As always, the sound of Jude's voice calmed Tommy. His powerful fury slowly softened as he turned to look at her, Patrick still holding onto his arms.

Two sets of blue eyes met and locked in silent communication.

"Yes" Tommy relented, unable to refuse her.

Jude reached for his hand, as the police led Darius away.

"Thank you" Patrick said, releasing his grip on his father, and rubbing his own arms.

"That hurt!" he moaned.

"Nice job." Tommy smiled proudly. "Didn't realize you'd gotten that strong!"

"I guess Aunt Sadie's karate lessons paid off. Wanna wrestle?" his son kidded him.

"No way! You'd win!"

Jude laughed again, filled with love for the two most important men in her life.

"Let's just sit down and relax... We've still got about an hour to wait..." she said.

Time passed slowly. A little while later, a familiar figure walked in, causing several of the male police officers to interrupt their work and openly stare. The woman approached them.

"Amanda..." Jude carefully greeted Stacie's mother, as Tommy just nodded his head.

"They aren't back yet?" she asked anxiously, stating the obvious.

"No" Jude answered

Total silence followed.

"I'm so sorry..." Jude blurted out, knowing that if it wasn't for Stacie's friendship with Ruby, Stacie would not have been kidnaped.

"It's not your fault..." Amanda's voice trailed off as she searched for the words to reassure her.

"I can't blame either of you... Crazies... are part of our business... our world..."

"Yes... But..." Jude stammered.

"It's over. They are on their way home. That's what matters most, now."

"Yes" Jude agreed.

A short while later, several cars pulled up outside. Several sets of footsteps became louder as they closed in on the room where the Quincys waited anxiously with Amanda Sloan.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Ruby's exhausted voice called out, before they could even see her.

"Ruby!" three voices screamed, as Jude, Tommy and Patrick jumped to their feet and swivelled their bodies to look towards the door. Amanda Sloan did the same.

In minutes, the lost girls stood before them. Both Ruby and Stacie were completely ravaged, their clothes torn and dirty, their skin dank and colorless, their bodies shaky. But they smiled at the sight of their families, just grateful to be home again.

"Ruby... honey..." Jude cried out, seizing her daughter and hugging her as tightly as she could. Tommy eagerly opened up his arms and embraced both of them, lovingly and protectively.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be... now..." Ruby said, strengthened by her family's support.

She lifted her face from her father's shoulder and saw her brother.

"Hey, carrot-head!" Patrick said teasingly, but with indisputable warmth and relief written all over his face.

Ruby's smile widened and she laughed for the first time in days.

"Don't call me that!" she shot back, reaching out to smack him playfully.

Patrick grabbed her flailing arm and hugged her instead.

"I'm really glad you're okay!" he said affectionately.

"Me, too..."

A few feet away, Amanda and Stacie Sloan enjoyed a similar joyful reunion. The Quincy's eyes wandered over to them briefly before automatically refocusing on each other.

"Let's just get you home." Jude told Ruby maternally. "You need rest..."

"A shower..." Ruby added, wanting to cleanse herself not only of the dirt, but of the horrible experience as quickly as possible.

"We're outta here!" Tommy said, puttting an arm around his daughter's shoulder and leading her and the rest of the family towards their car.

(Author's Note: Well... what did you all think. I know some of you were guessing it! Please review and let me know. Thanks!)


	21. Chapter 21: All Apologies

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 21: All Apologies

(Author's Note: Hi everyone! So... the mystery's solved... the secret's out... hope everyone enjoyed it! Now, to answer the question some of you have been asking- it's not quite over yet... there's two chapters left on this story... and I've still got a few little twists in store... gotta go out with a bang, not a whimper! Then, I'm toying with another idea... these Quincy's! They just won't leave me alone... you know! Anyway, as always, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed- a lot of work went into this and you guys made it all worth it!

Okay... onto this chapter... it's one I've been looking forward to writing for a while... plus, we haven't had any "musical" chapters for a bit... But I bet you all can guess which song appears here... hint: Nirvana... as usual, the lyrics were "customized" a little for this chapter.)

Chapter 21: All Apologies

A quick drive from the police station bought the Quincys back home. Ruby's face lit up as she walked inside and surveyed her familiar surroundings.

"Everything just looks sooo good today..." she sighed thoughtfully.

"I was afraid I'd never see this place again... Never see you guys again..."

Her emotional words brought fresh tears to her parents eyes.

"We're just glad you're home, safe." Jude said, hugging her again.

"We love you." Tommy added.

"That even goes for me!" Patrick added

After embracing her parents and brother yet again, Ruby wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Now, I'm going to take that shower..."

Upstairs, she quickly removed her torn and filthy clothing; as instructed, her mother carefully placed it in a plastic bag, to be used as evidence by the police. Wrapped in a plush towel, Ruby headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, insuring that the water was steaming hot, just the way she liked it. After a long, relaxing and cleansing rinse, she turned off the faucet and stepped out. She dried herself off, before dressing in light red sweatpants, with a black tank top.

Downstairs, she found her parents sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea.

"You want anything?" her father asked her.

"Tea sounds good."

"And food?"

"Maybe just a sandwich... my stomach's still kind of funny..."

Tommy quickly prepared chicken sandwiches, Ruby's favorite, for everyone and the family sat down and ate the light meal

"That was good..." Ruby sighed sleepily.

"You look so tired... You need to get some rest..." Jude encouraged her.

"Yes... I think I will..." she said.

She went back upstairs, and curled up in her brass bed. Almost immediately, she fell into a deep sleep.

Tommy and Jude both checked on her repeatedly throughout the afternoon and early evening. They relaxed slightly as dusk set in. Tommy then turned to his wife and gently touched her face.

"You look exhausted, Jude..." he commented, lightly stroking the dark shadows under her eyes.

"So are you..." she echoed, noting the same discoloration on his skin.

Hands entwined, they walked towards their own bed.

A strange, creaking noise woke Tommy in the middle of the night. Instinctively, he touched the space besides him and bolted upright when he found it empty.

"Jude..." he called softly in the dark room. There was no response.

"Jude!" he repeated, raising his voice.

Panic setting in, he jumped out of bed.

"Relax... She's here somewhere... She has to be..." he admonished himself.

Tommy stepped into the deserted upstairs corridor and listened carefully. Again, he heard only silence.

"Jude..." he tried again, as he walked downstairs. On the first floor, he heard noises coming from the living room. Coming closer, he could hear a piano and her voice singing a haunting melody he had never heard before.

"_What else should I be..."_

"_All apologies."_

"_What else should I say..."_

"_Everything's gray."_

"_What else could I write..."_

"_I don't have the right"_

"_What else should I be..."_

"_All apologies."_

"_In the sun, in the sun, we are as one..."_

"_In the sun, in the sun... I'm married..."_

"_Buried..."_

"_I wish I was like you...'_

"_Not so confused..."_

"_Find my nest of salt..."_

"_Everything's my fault...'_

"_I'll take all the blame..."_

"_Aqua seafoam shame..."_

"_Sun burn with freezer burn."_

"_Choking on the ashes of her enemies..."_

"_What else should I be..."_

"_All apologies."_

"_In the sun, in the sun, we are as one..."_

"_In the sun, in the sun... I'm married..."_

"_Buried..."_

"_All in all... we are, we are..."_

Her voice trailed off, as she lapsed into mournful silence

Tommy approached her, moved by the agonizing pain etched so clearly on her face.

"Jude" he called lovingly.

Startled, she jumped slightly off the piano bench.

"I didn't mean to scare you..." he began.

"I didn't even know you were here..."

"I know, sweetheart." he said, sitting down right besides her.

"What's bothering you?" Tommy asked her, already knowing the answer. He had heard it minutes before when she sang.

"I just can't stop thinking about everything that's happened... Thinking it's my fault..."

"No, it isn't. No one blames you..." Tommy said soothingly.

"The girls will be fine... in time."

"Maybe... I hope so... But I've made so many mistakes..." she blurted out, as always harsh with herself.

"If you're talking about Darius, you couldn't have known... you couldn't have predicted it would turn out like this. He's crazy! Completely psycho! No one thought he'd do anything like this..."

"I just can't stop it... I keep thinking... couldn't I have done anything to prevent this... kept it from happening, somehow..." Jude berated herself.

"I ask myself that, too..." Tommy admitted.

"And?"

He slipped a comforting arm around his wife, who then rested her own head on his shoulder. It felt so good to share all this. A weight dropped off Tommy's chest as he continued.

"I don't see how we could have stopped it... How could we..."

"Have stopped something we never expected." Jude finished for him.

"Yeah..."

"But there's more to this... What about... us? I still hate myself for what I did to you..." Jude whispered.

"You need to let that go... You can... Somehow, with all that's happened... I did."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

Tommy's eyes locked with hers as he answered.

"With all that's happened... I realize how justmuch you mean to me. I need you now... more than ever. I couldn't have gotten through this without you... Or what's coming..." he added, thinking of Darius's and Justin's trials, still left for the family to contend with.

Jude nodded, and embraced him.

"I love you. I'm here for you. Always...Remember..." she whispered, vowing just as she had on their wedding day.

"_I promise_ _to devote myself to caring for you. To being your partner and helpmate for life... I will trust and stand by you through everything that comes our way. For now, and for always."_

"My forever..." Tommy whispered back.

"I never did give you my anniversary present." she replied wistfully.

"No. Neither did I..."

Jude rose quickly, retrieving an envelope from a drawer in a nearby table. Holding it, she happily returned to her husband's embrace and pressed it into his hand.

"Happy anniversary..."

"Sweetheart..." Tommy choked, moved beyond words by the love shimmering in her eyes.

Carefully, he tore open the thick cream colored envelope and beamed happily after he read the card inside.

Jude smiled back at him.

"I told you, you needed some time away... a vacation..."

"So, you decided to give us one?"

"Yes"

Tommy shook his head, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. He took a light blue envelope from another drawer and gave it to Jude.

She smiled again, knowing already from his expression exactly what was in that envelope.

"You didn't..."

"Yes, I did... Just like I promised you when I fell asleep at G Major and you came and got me..."

"Yes, you did..." Jude said happily, remembering.

"As soon as things settle down here... Mom can watch the kids..."

"_You and me... all alone..." _Tommy sung softly, quoting one of her first songs.

Jude pressed her lips on his, silencing him. Their kisses intensified, as his hands wandered over her body, stroking her hair and then slowly sliding down her back.

"Jude..." he murmured, already completely lost in her.

"Yes?" she replied, breathless and eagerly anticipating what he would say next.

"Come back to bed..."

The family remained at home together for a few days, carefully watching over each other, especially Ruby. Rest, good food, and tender loving care helped her regain her physical strength. Emotionally, she started healing as well, although that would take much more time.

Three days after her ordeal ended, Ruby reached for her guitar. It felt slightly foreign in her hands at first; it having been a week since she played, which never happened before. Usually, she played something every day, even if it was just testing random song ideas, or playing old favorites. She was doing that now. The strumming motion helped calm her still-rattled nerves.

"_Find my own way home, if I gotta..."_

"_Make it all alone..."_

"I always loved that song..." a female voice said uneasily from the doorway.

Ruby put the instrument down and turned to face her unexpected visitor.

"Me too... Mom's first hit..."

"Remember when we sung that in the school talent show?"

"Third grade..." Ruby replied, nostalgically.

"Can I... talk to you for a minute?" Caitlin stammered.

Ruby stared at her former friend, trying to recall if she had ever seen her look this uncomfortable. She then remembered something Brian told her.

"_Things change... They may change again for you two... You never know..."_

"Yes?"

Caitlin stepped into the room and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. She played nervously with the hem of the comforter.

"Did you... want something?" Ruby prompted

"Yeah... I was really worried about you... I just needed to see that you were okay... You are, aren't you?" Caitlin asked, concern saturating her voice.

"Not completely... But I'm getting there." Ruby answered truthfully, still unable to lie to her former best friend.

"You will..." Caitlin agreed, thinking of her spunk and resilience.

"It takes time..."

"Yeah... Mom thinks I should see someone and talk about it... Even Dad thinks that's a good idea." Ruby shook her head at the irony of her stoic, fiercely independent father encouraging professional counseling.

"It probably is." Caitlin agreed, supportively.

"Yeah, well... Was there something else you wanted? Ruby asked, perceptively.

"_Damm. She always knows..."_ Caitlin thought.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." the dark haired girl blurted out.

"Hey, it's cool..." Ruby began.

"No. Let me finish. I'm not just sorry about what happened. I'm sorry we had that fight..."

"But that was totally my fault... I was so selfish... I didn't even think about you... I was just so excited about going to a real celebrity club with Stacie and..." Ruby paused, disgusted by what was coming next.

"Justin Blackburn?" Caitlin cautiously finished.

"Yeah" Ruby scowled. "What a dirtbag he turned out to be..."

"You really did like him, huh?"

"Yeah... well... sometimes... he was complicated. We were... complicated... Anyway, it's over."

"Are we?" Caitlin asked, with her characteristic directness.

"Oh, crap... I'm not good at this..." Ruby muttered.

"I'm sorry for everything. For blowing you off... Everything." she added.

"Well, I'm sorry too..." Caitlin replied. "I should at least have given you the chance to explain. To make it up to me..." she kidded, as Ruby grabbed a pillow and smacked it over her friend's head.

"You mean like that?" Ruby squealed.

"It's on!" Caitlin screamed, grabbing another pillow.

After a few minutes, both girls collapsed on the bed, breathless and laughing.

"I missed you!" Ruby smiled, and hugged her.

"I missed you too girl... Don't ask me why!"

They exchanged familiar, satisfied glances.

"So? When are you coming back to school, anyway?" Caitlin asked.

"Tomorrow. Mom and Dad said I could go back to the studio, too. It will be good to get back to normal..."

However, the next day at school was anything but typical. Ruby spent the whole time enduring the curious stares and overly solicitous questions of her classmates and teachers. By the end of the day, she was completely frustrated.

"Will people please stop looking at me like I'm about to explode! Or like I already have!" she snorted to Caitlin.

"Even Mrs. Turnbell kept asking me if I was okay..."

"She did... Sounded almost human!" Caitlin giggled.

"Yeah... who would believe she could!" Ruby remarked with her old sarcasm, as the two girls exited the building.

"At least your friends were cool about it! Didn't treat me like some sort of freak..." Ruby commented to Caitlin.

"See, girl? I told you they were okay..."

"Yeah... I guess I gotta give you that!" Ruby admitted.

"Anyway, now onto the better part of the day..." she smiled, saying goodbye to Caitlin and walking towards the parking lot, expecting to meet her brother and head over to the studio.

Instead of Patrick, she saw her father, leaning against his black car, silhouetted by the warm September sunshine.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... I just felt like giving my girl a ride today."

Ruby looked at him and saw the love and protectiveness shining in his eyes.

"Cool" she said, as he opened the car door and she slid into the front seat.

They arrived a short time later at Q-Records, and parked. A white convertible pulled up right next to them and two blonde women stepped out of it.

"Ruby!" Stacie called out.

"Stacie" the younger girl replied. They had spoken on the phone, but hadn't seen each other since the kidnapping.

The two girls hugged.

"How are you holding up?" Stacie asked.

"Ok... I guess. You?"

"Same"

They exchanged an understanding look, as their parents watched them. Tommy broke the silence.

"Ok. Speaking as your boss... Back to work!" he ordered, grinning.

"Right!" Ruby grinned back.

The foursome walked into the lobby of the record company.

"OMG!" Stacie screamed, as Ruby's eyes widened with surprise.

The large space was festively decorated with large balloons and multicolored streamers. On each wall, huge silver signs with fat, hot-pink letters proclaimed "Welcome Home, Ruby and Stacie!"

"You guys!" Ruby shrieked, unable to contain her delight.

"You like?" EJ smiled smugly.

"It's great!" Stacie assured her.

"You so did not have to..." Ruby replied, modestly.

"Of course we did, girl..." Quest replied.

"Besides... EJ never misses a chance to throw a party..." he added.

"That's right!" their publicist beamed.

"Hey, do what you gotta do!" Stacie smiled, and everyone laughed.

"We're just glad to have you both back!" EJ said, as everyone cheered.

Brian then turned the music on, kicking the party into full-gear. People milled about, eating, drinking and talking.

Tommy found himself standing next to Quest on the perimeter of the room.

"They look good." Quest commented.

"Yeah, they do... Not that it has been or will be easy for either of them" Tommy replied thoughtfully.

"I just hope they lock those guys up for good!" Quest said fiercely.

"Me, too... We'll see..." Tommy said, afraid to expect or hope for too much.

"It hasn't been easy for you, either, man" his long-time friend and wing-man responded perceptively.

"No" Tom replied honestly. "I'd like to kill Darius for what he did to us. But I can't. I can't do anything... It's all courts and lawyers now..."

"Not your thing." Quest said wisely, knowing well how Tommy preferred taking care of his own problems.

"No" he replied, and quickly changed the topic.

"Anyway, I need to thank you. For stepping up and taking care of everything here while I was..." he began, struggling to find the word.

"Occupied?" Quest offered.

"Yeah"

"It's cool. We've been friends for a long time now..."

"Yeah... And that's it. That's why I owe you an apology. That night in the studio, I pretty much accused you of holding out on me. Of knowing... even being involved in what was going on... I insulted you... I should never have said that..."

"No, you shouldn't have." Quest said flatly.

"I was upset... scared. It was a stupid thing to say- it just came out. It shouldn't have... I should have known better. Deep down, I did. You would never have done anything like that to us... I"m sorry. I know I pissed you off."

"It did... Yeah, well... I've got something to confess too..." Q-Records executive producer admitted.

"Yes?"

"Well... when you got that partnership with Georgia, I got... kind of upset..." Quest struggled. Like Tommy, he was not one to verbalize his feelings, especially if they might make him seem weak.

"It's cool, man. I understand." Tommy replied, with an awareness derived from over thirty years of friendship. He could deduce Quest's jealousy.

"I owe you... a lot..." Tommy added.

"Yeah, well... So do I... Without you, I wouldn't even be in this business..." Quest said, accurately, mentally traveling back in time to the day he and Tommy met.

"Even?" Tommy asked.

"Even"

The two men exchanged a funny look.

"Oh, what the hell!" Tommy mumbled and embraced his friend.

"Aww... how sweet!" a third male voice chimed in.

"Chaz?" Tommy questioned.

The grin faded from Chaz's face and it turned serious.

"Tom... I know I've no right to be here... I just wanted to see you for a minute... I didn't know there was a party... I didn't know if you'd talk to me... I just had to try..."

"Ok" Tommy relented, as Quest tactfully withdrew, leaving the two alone.

"You got me. Talk."

"I wanted to apologize..." Chaz stammered. "I feel terrible. That my son did all this to your family... It sickens me..."

"Yeah, well..." Tommy blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"_It should sicken you..."_ he thought. He couldn't begin to understand or forgive Justin.

Chaz nodded.

"I know... I can't expect you to forgive us... It's my fault, too. If I'd been there for him... it might not have happened... if I'd been a better father... More like you."

Chaz watched at Tommy's eyes roamed automatically to the other side of the room, where Ruby and Patrick stood, talking with their friends.

"Yeah, well..."

"I'm going now... Again, I'm sorry." Chaz repeated, then turned and left.

Across the room, Ruby's perceptive gaze observed her father's interactions. She stood, watching with her brother, Caitlin and Stacie.

"Wonder what all that was about..." she said, and shivered.

"You can always ask Dad later... I'm sure he'll tell you." Patrick answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about." he assured her. "It's over."

"Yeah. You're right." Ruby said, taking a deep breath.

"Anyway. New topic. I see a really cute guy trying really hard to get your attention..." Caitlin grinned, shifting her eyes in the direction of that person, standing at the DJ station.

"Isn't that the guy from your parent's anniversary party?"

"Yeah... Brian."

"He's totally into you..." Caitlin observed.

"Yeah... that's what I've told her." Stacie agreed.

"Girl talk... Do I need to hear this?" Patrick groaned.

The three females just ignored him.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby protested.

"You're blushing..." Stacie giggled.

"Am not! I never..."

"Now you do!" Caitlin confirmed.

"Aiggh!" Ruby grimaced, then said seriously.

"I don't know how I feel... With all that's happened... I don't know if I'm ready..."

Her friends nodded understandingly. Then Caitlin couldn't repress a mischievous smile.

"Still... you could say hello... Come on... I think I feel a request coming on..."

Ruby shook her head as Caitlin led her away, leaving Patrick and Stacie standing together.

"Well... uh..." Patrick began.

"Actually... I wanted to talk to you..." Stacie stammered.

"Sure" Patrick nodded calmly.

"Could we maybe... go somewhere?"

"Sure"

The two headed down to Studio B. Stacie turned to face him.

"How are you doing? For real?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ok... all things considered... I've been talking to my mom a lot... That's been good..." she replied.

"That is good." Patrick agreed.

"Yeah, we're actually spending time together for a change... Working stuff out... Talking about the mistakes we've made..."

He nodded encouragingly, seeing that she had more to say.

"My mom and my dad didn't have the greatest relationship... My mom's not exactly known for that... Commitment's never been her thing... It hasn't been mine, either... I've always been afraid of it..." Stacie confessed.

"Well... when I was... taken... I kept thinking... I was so scared... Then I realized what I was really afraid of..." she paused, breathless.

"I'm scared of living the rest of my life this way... As much as relationships scare me, I'm more scared of ending up alone... Scared of never feeling again what I felt that night with you..."

"Are you saying..." Patrick's voice drifted off, afraid to hope.

"Yeah" she answered, coming closer.

"But... let's go slow..."

"Of course." he promised, as he gently kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22: Full Circles

Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation

Chapter 22: Epilogue: Full Circles

(Author's Note: Well, this is it! As someone once said, the end of an era! Anyone want to produce my next album... (sorry! had to say that, even though I know it's a lame joke!) Seriously, writing this has really been an amazing experience for me- I can't believe it's been over six months since I started it... Once again I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and sharing this one with me... I hope you'll all be around for my next story...for now, I'll just say it relates to this one... but really different in tone and plot...)

Chapter 22: Epilogue: Full Circles

Seven months passed since the kidnaping. Together, the Quincy's dealt with the aftermath of everything that happened. With time and professional counseling, Ruby recovered from her traumatic experience, although it would always be a part of her. The money Darius stole from Q-Records was located and returned. Darius himself pleaded guilty to embezzlement and kidnaping charges. He received a life sentence, which his lawyers already planned to appeal. Justin pleaded guilty to several counts of conspiracy. The courts reprimanded him to a juvenile detention center for at least five years. His sentence was mitigated in exchange for his cooperation in and serving as a witness in Darius's trial. Unfortunately, the men who actually kidnaped the girls had not yet been caught; it appeared unlikely that they ever would be.

Except for the police's failure to capture those men, the Quincy family was pretty satisfied with the way everything turned out. Even Tommy was pleased, confiding to Quest

"Yeah, I'd like to see Darius sentenced to die after what he did to us... But it's okay... At least he'll never come near any of us again."

Quest nodded understandingly. If he had been in Tommy's shoes, he would have felt the same way.

On this April night, Quest, now Q-Records vice-president stepped outside the Vinyl Palace for a much-needed breath of fresh air. Inside, it was already crowded, as many people milled about, invited there for the release party for Ruby's debut album. However, the artist herself had not yet arrived; neither had her family.

Back in her bedroom, that young woman stared miserably into the mirror, disgusted.

"Look at me! Just look at me! The biggest night of my life! My hair! It looks like it got stuck in an accordian!"

"Will you just chill!" Caitlin admonished her.

"One album and she goes full-on diva on us!" Stacie commented, brandishing the hair crimper.

Ruby opened her mouth to retort; Caitlin's glare quickly stopped her.

"Don't even go there!" Caitlin warned her.

Ruby quickly shut her lips.

"We're working on it!" Stacie added, reassuringly snippy.

"I just can't look like a dork. Not tonight." Ruby wailed softly, her histrionics stifled somewhat by her friends.

"You don't!" Stacie screamed triumphantly a few minutes later. "There!"

"Wow!" Ruby said, stunned. She barely recognized herself.

"Happy now, Miss Rock-Star-Thing?" Caitlin grinned.

"Yeah! This "do" does it! You guys rock!" Ruby enthused, hugging both girls.

"Sorry I was bitchy." she apologized.

"It's cool! We know you're just nervous!" Caitlin answered.

"First release party... yeah. I guess that's allowed!" Stacie smiled knowingly.

"Anyway, you look hot..."

Ruby stood up and walked across the room, to check her reflection in the full-length mirror in her closet. Ironically, EJ dressed her in the same cropped white T-shirt and black leather miniskirt she wore clubbing that night with Patrick, Stacie and Justin.

"Yeah, I guess I do." she conceded happily.

"And I bet your date agrees..." Stacie smiled provocatively, as Patrick entered the room bearing a large, colorful bouquet of flowers.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" she teased mercilessly, already knowing they weren't hers.

"I didn't. Not tonight, anyway..." he replied, somewhat apologetically, wrapping a reassuring arm around her waist as he handed the flowers to Ruby.

"For me?" she squealed, completely surprised. "You didn't..."

"Of course not! As if! What kind of freak buys flowers for his sister?"

"Then who?"

"Don't ask me! I can't understand it myself!" Patrick retorted, shaking his head as Stacie playfully punched his arm.

"Hey! You're my girlfriend! Whose side are you supposed to be on?"

"After a remark like that... Hers!" she answered, as Patrick scowled, making all three girls laugh.

"At least this time..." she added, seductively, as her boyfriend leaned over to drop a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

"Please..." Ruby said, always a little grossed out by their constant public displays of affection.

"Anyway... there's a card there. Open it!" Caitlin demanded, redirecting everyone's attention to more important matters.

Ruby carefully tore into the small white envelope. Her hands began shaking as she read the note.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I asked my father to send you these from me. I really wanted you to have them for your big night. I know you'll be great! You're amazing and will be a big star!_

_I'm sorry for everything I did. Please know that you are very special. I really do care about you. I wish things could have been different between us..._

_Again, I'm really sorry. Maybe someday, we will see each other again, or maybe not. But I wish you all the best._

_Always,_

_Justin Blackburn_

Quickly, she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into her trash can.

"From Justin?" Stacie guessed.

"Yeah..."

"The nerve of that kid!" Patrick exploded, seeing Ruby's suddenly pale face.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Caitlin asked solicitously.

"I guess..." Ruby's voice drifted off, as her mother entered the room.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" Jude assured her.

"Thanks."

"You nervous?" her mother asked, empathasizing with her daughter and remembering her own first record's debut party.

"Yeah... But excited too..." Ruby said, starting to feel it.

"Good! You should be! You'll be wonderful! So... the limo's waiting downstairs. So is your date." Jude informed her, smiling proudly.

Ruby's mood lifted considerably at her mother's words.

"I'm ready!" she burst out cheerfully. "Let's do this!"

She sailed out of the room, with everyone else following her.

Downstairs, Tommy stood waiting with Brian as well as Caitlin's boyfriend, David.

"_Keeping us waiting... still the girl thing. Some things never change!" _he thought fondly of both his girls.

His eyes lit up when he saw them both finally coming down the stairs. He noted Brian's jaw drop in amazement at the sight of Ruby.

"_Yeah, some things never change..."_ he thought, remembering Jude at that age and her effect on him. It appeared that Brian was equally captivated by their daughter.

Tommy allowed him to step forward and greet her first.

"Wow!" Brian breathed. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Ruby grinned. "You look great, too!"

Tommy smiled proudly, glad to see her so happy after everything she'd been through.

"You look great. You'll be great!" he said to his daughter, completely confident as always.

"Ok, everyone... The limo's waiting... Let's go!" he quietly commanded, herding the group outside.

The night and the party seemed to fly by. Of course, the highlight of the evening was Ruby performing tracks from her new album. Flashbulbs popped and dozens of reporters frantically scribbled notes, preparing the reviews that would appear in newspapers and magazines, starting tomorrow.

A jubilant EJ approached Tommy and Jude who stood together hand-in-hand, proudly watching their daughters concert.

"It's unanimous! She's a winner!" the publicist raved.

"We already knew that." Tommy smiled modestly.

"But thanks for saying so."

EJ moved on to continue her work as Ruby finished singing "Another Thin Line", her scheduled finale. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause.

"So? I guess you liked it, huh!" Ruby tossed her head insoucientally, radiating charm.

The audience responded with even louder cheers. When they died down, Ruby spoke, surprising everyone.

"Anyway, I have just one more song I'd like to sing tonight. It's not mine. It's an old favorite... I think everyone here will recognize it. I'd like to dedicate this one to my parents. Mom, Dad, if it wasn't for you, I couldn't do this... Thanks!"

"_I've been sitting in the dirt- for 24 hours!"_

"_I've forgotten my own worth- 24 hours!"_

"_Said that you'd be here last night- uh!_

"_I'm trying to shake you from my skin..."_

"_Clean up this mess I've been_ _put in..."_

"_I'm guessing you can always win..."_

"_I'm guessing you can always win..."_

Tommy's arm tightened around Jude's shoulders, pulling her closer, so he could whisper in her ear.

"Amazing..." he said, completely awed.

"She really is." his wife easily agreed.

"Not just that... I look at her tonight... I see how wonderful she is... I hear that... But I also can't help but see and hear you... How you were back then."

"Full circle" Jude smiled. "It began here for me. For us. Now it begins here again. With her. For her..."

"And who knows where this road will take her? And all of us..." Tommy whispered back, wondering.

They leaned closer together, touching foreheads as their daughter finished their song.

"_I can have anything I want..."_

"_They say I'm just too young..."_

"_But that's not my fault."_

"_I'll find my own way home, if I gotta..."_

"_I'll make it all alone..."_

"_24 hours!"_

The next day, one hundred miles away, Darius paced angrily in his small cell. Furiously, he tore up the newspaper article he had just read, describing Ruby Quincy's great new album.

"Damm them! They don't deserve this! It's their fault I'm here! Locked up like a damm animal! But my lawyers will change that... Then..."

"_You can always win! I can have anything I want..." _he promised himself and vowed.

"This ain't over yet!"


End file.
